An Invitation You Never Wanted
by RavenFollower13
Summary: When the Titans decide to celebrate July 4th, Beast Boy plans a Masked Ball that all Titans are invited to. So why does a promise set a certain sister off that the Titans didn't even know about? Beast Boy and Raven fanfic. Enjoy!
1. Formally Invited

Happy 4th of July! Thought I'd kick off the holiday with a special little horror story of my FAVORITE TEEN SUPER HEROES, just for future reference. So, enjoy the first chapter of my story!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**"Formal Invitation"**

"A _ball_?" Jinx scoffed. "You've got to be kidding me. And Raven approved? _Robin_ approved?"

"Yeah, how'd you get them to agree?" Kid Flash asked, both talking into the same communicator.

Beast Boy smiled devilishly into the screen, "Blackmail for Robin and I just begged Raven for an hour until she got tired of me. But nevermind that, as I said before, you are both hereby invited to the '**_Masquerade Ball_**', held at the Titans tower on the 4th of July!"

"Beast Boy, do you even know what a 'Masquerade Ball' is?" Jinx asked, looking a little reluctant.

"Yes, Raven told me its a masked ball. Now are you coming are not!?" Beast Boy asked, getting a little impatient.

"You and Raven sure have been spending a lot of time together lately." Kid Flash teased, wiggling his eyebrows. When Beast Boy opened his mouth to argue, Kid Flash continued. "But yeah, sure, we'll be there. Right Jinx."

"I guess." She mumbled.

Beast Boy's face lit up immediately. "Good, it's a formal costume party, so _please _try and wear a disguise. And don't forget to bring a mask! Beast Boy out!" And then the screen clicked off.

Jinx closed her communicator and looked at Kid Flash with a slightly annoyed expression. "Well, we might as well go shopping now."

"Sure. I wonder how many people are going to show up."

"It's Beast Boy, he's probably gonna figure out a way to get every Titan there is to be there."

* * *

Beast Boy turned away from the screen to examine the work that was being done: Starfire and Robin were taking care of the food and decorations, Cyborg was helping to make sure that all the guests were invited and coming, and Raven was . . . Wait a second-. "Hey, where's Raven?" Beast Boy asked, noticing a Titan was absent.

"She's in her room Beast Boy, doing the research just like you told her to." Cyborg answered, already dialing another number on the computer.

"Yeah, that was a pretty good choice for her, she's read enough to know a general idea about what happens at a masked ball, she's probably just making sure she remembered everything." Robin said, then he paused and picked up a list to show him everything about decorations and food she'd already given Starfire and Robin. "She told us she's only half done, but I think we're pretty good with just this list."

"Oh! That reminds me!" Beast Boy said, somehow Beast Boy had been put in charge of the planning. "How far is everyone ahead of their work?"

"We are very close to becoming finished with our task, Beast Boy." Starfire answered, hanging up one of the phones. "And over half of the decorations and food have been ordered."

"Yeah, and we only have to call the Titans East and a few other people before we'll be done." Cyborg answered, seeming to be just about ready to call them.

"Great, I'll go ask Raven how she's doing, and if she's on the same page as everyone else, then we'll all go shopping for costumes." Beast Boy waited for everyone to agree before walking out of the room and down the hallway. This was going better then he had planned.

When he reached the door, he stood up straight before knocking three times on the door. "Raven, you in there? It's me, Beast Boy."

A small shuffling sound was heard before the door opened to reveal Raven with her hood off with her usual blank expression on her face. "Hey Beast Boy, something wrong?"

"Nope. Just wanted to see how you were doing, you've been in there a while."

"I'm fine, is there something else you needed?"

"Yeah, we're all going to go shopping for our costumes in about," He glanced at the clock on Raven's side table through the door. It was 1:27 p.m. "Half an hour, so if you need to do anything or take a break, now would be the time."

"Okay, thank you Beast Boy."

Beast Boy smiled. "No problem, you seem to be in a very good mood by the way, is it the party?"

"Not really." Raven responded, "But it's not often that we get the day off."

"Ain't that the truth, alright then. Later Raven!"

Raven nodded goodbye and then shut the door, leaving Beast Boy out in the hallway. He smiled, it wasn't often him and Raven had a casual conversation without arguing, it was nice to just talk to Raven sometimes.

* * *

**_July 2nd, 2:15 p.m.

* * *

_**

**_The Mall  
_**

* * *

The Titans had decided to split up into two groups, Starfire and Raven were in one, and Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin in the other. It was only common sense that they split the girls and the boys up.

Currently, Raven and Starfire were in a store specifically that had multiple types of dresses so that they could both shop at the same time. Starfire was leaning towards a pink dress that was very much in character for an occasion such as the one they were planning. It looked very nice on her, and Starfire ended up buying it.

Raven wasn't having as much luck as her friend, most of the dress were very . . . revealing, for her taste. She was getting ready to go into a different store when she heard Starfire squeal in delight, most of the heads in the store turned to look at her friend zooming towards Raven, feeling too impatient to walk like a normal person.

"Raven! You must come look!" Starfire said, grabbing Raven's arm and pulling her towards the back of the store.

Raven felt very uncomfortable, as most people in the store were watching them, some giggling and others smiling just a bit. "Starfire, calm down! What-?"

Starfire then stopped dragging Raven and pointed, "Look." She breathed, staring in amazement at the dress.

Raven stared as well, it was very perfect for Raven. "Friend! Try it on!" Starfire urged.

Raven reluctantly picked the dress off the hanger, "Are you sure?"

"Positive friend! Please, will you merely just try it on?" Her friend begged.

Raven sighed and began walking towards the dressing room, soon followed by a still squealing Starfire.

* * *

The other boys weren't having that much trouble picking out tuxedos, it was the masks that they were having trouble with. Since Robin already had a mask (and all guests were required to wear one, including men), they weren't sure if he was supposed to get a different one, or keep the one he had on. Cyborg and Beast Boy were having fun trying on the biggest and most ridiculous masks they could find, and then, after they had finally finished and all of them had bought what they'd needed, they got a call from the girls on Robin's communicator.

"Hey, you finished?" Raven asked, looking at something to the left of her.

"Yeah, you guys ready to go get some lunch?" Robin responded.

"Yeah-."

"Oh friends!" Starfire was suddenly on the screen, "You must see the garments Raven and I have gotten for our costumes! They are most amazing! Especially the one Raven has acquired-!"

"Starfire!" Raven hissed.

Beast Boy took the communicator from Robin then. "Ooh, Raven, you bought a dress?"

Raven looked away, seeming to be debating on whether or not she was going to be irritated or embarrassed. "Shut up."

"Alright team, we'll meet at the food court, Robin out."

* * *

The team entered the main room, already having dropped their bags off in their individual rooms. "I never said there was anything wrong with wearing a dress!" Beast Boy shouted, trying not to laugh as Raven continued to discuss his earlier remark.

Raven pointed accusingly at his face, "You're laughing." She pointed out, turning back to go back to her room. "Honestly Beast Boy, just because I've never worn a dress before in front of you all doesn't mean I wouldn't."

And with that, she walked back out of the room to finish her research. As soon as the door closed, Beast Boy fell on the floor laughing and 'mysteriously' a pillow was thrown at him from the couch without anyone touching it.

* * *

**_Jump City, 253 years ago, 8:30 p.m._**

**_

* * *

_**

_"Emily!" Winifred shouted, running all around the forest to try and find her little sister. A shuffle in the bushes made her grab hold of knife handle in her pouch around her belt, slowly heading towards the moving bush. "Emily?" She asked, slowly moving towards the bush._

_Suddenly her little sister came running out from the bush, "There you are!" Winifred hissed, releasing the handle and using that had to grab her little sister wrist. "What are you doing out here? Mother's been looking for you!" _

_"I was protecting our spot!" Her sister defended herself, walking over to the large opening and hugging the tree._

_"__Our spot?" Winifred questioned, "Since when has this been __our spot?"  
_

_"Because we were here first! I don't care if it only has one tree and lots of bushes and a river that's too loud. This is __our spot, and I'm not leaving our spot unprotected."_

_Winifred smiled and placed a hand on her five year old sister's shoulder. "You can't protect our spot if you pass out on duty," Her sister opened her mouth and then closed it, unsure of how to respond. "Exactly. Don't worry Emily, I'll protect our spot no matter what."_

_Emily smiled and she watched her sister nod and run off in the direction of their house. Winifred watched her go before turning back to the tree and taking out her knife and carving 'E.S.' and 'W.S' in it._

_"Come on Wini!" Her sister shouted, coming back and waving. _

_Winifred quickly put the knife out of view. "Alright Emily, I'm coming!" She said, slyly placing the knife back in the pocket before chasing after her sister._

* * *

_**Jump City, Present Time, July 3rd, 3:00 p.m. **_

* * *

Starfire signed for another package that had come in, they all had been ordered for immediate delivery, and since they were the Titans, that pretty much meant the next day.

"Thank you." Starfire said, handing the clipboard back to him.

"No problem little lady." The man said, tipping his hat to her. (Me: I just think that's so respectful. I don't know why.)

Starfire walked back into the tower and the moment the door opened, piles and piles of boxes created a short (in height) maze. "Friends, are we . . . moving?"

"No Star," Robin grunted, squeezing through a tight spot in between some of the boxes. "These are the decorations, the foods coming tomorrow."

"Oh, then, shouldn't we unpack all of these boxes?" She asked, flying up to open the box on top. She pulled out a some of the lights that were supposed to go on the stage they were supposed to build near the window.

Robin shrugged. "Sure, we'll probably have to get the rest of the team helping us though. Otherwise it will take way longer with just the two of us working."

Starfire nodded and flew out of the room, going to search for her friends.

* * *

Starfire knocked on Raven's door, surprised to hear voices inside. "Raven, is everything alright? I have come to request your help in the preparing of the decorations of the festivities but if you are busy-."

The door opened and Starfire's eyes widened. "Beast Boy? What are you doing in friend Raven's room."

"We've been planning how to set everything up." Raven answered, appearing behind Beast Boy. "We we're just about to come show you all. Come in Starfire, you can help us carry the plans into the living room."

Starfire nodded, getting over her initial shock and helped carry some boards into the main room, leaning them against the window.

"Okay guys, me and Raven have made the plans on where everything is going to go-." Beast Boy began once everyone had entered the room.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on there green bean." Cyborg interrupted. "You and Raven worked together? And _finished_? Without arguing?"

Raven crossed her arms, "Yes. Despite popular belief Cyborg, Beast Boy and myself _can _be civil."

"Yeah, I know but, why?" Cyborg asked.

"Why what?" Raven snapped, getting annoyed.

"Why would you work together anyway?"

"It was Beast Boy's idea." Raven began.

"Yeah, I thought since she knew the most about this stuff, I'd ask her to help with the decorating plans."

"Oh . . . right."

"Now if you don't mind," Raven hissed, feeling a little annoyed at the interruptions. "We'd like to show you what we've planned out."

"Go ahead." Robin replied.

Beast Boy bowed, trying to be in character. Raven rolled her eyes. "Okay, so, here's what we're going to do." He pulled the 'curtain' (blanket) off of the pictures then and they received utter silence. "Well go on, say something!" He urged.

They were shocked, _Beast Boy_ and _Raven_ had made this? _Together_? It was absolutely amazing. There were three blown up pictures of the main room, one of the left side, the middle, and the last was the right side. Each was magnetic, and the decorations had been made into magnets so that Beast Boy and Raven could move something without wrecking the picture. The lights were all drawn on in a few places they couldn't fit magnets but they still looked good. Their were places for where the curtains were supposed to be set up and everything. All they little details had been thought of and placed somewhere on each picture.

"Most glorious friends!" Starfire squealed, clapping her hands with enthusiasm.

"Yeah guys, it looks awesome!" Cyborg agreed.

"Yeah, how long did it take you to do that?" Robin asked, eyes wide from under the mask (Me: I think that's so weird).

Both looked at each other, "I don't know, maybe-?" Beast Boy began.

"A few hours I think." Raven finished, guessing what Beast Boy was going to say. She turned back to them then, "It took me a while to teach Beast Boy what the theme should be like and then we spent the rest of the time making this." She gestured to the pictures.

"Well then, let's get started." Robin stood up along with everyone else.

Beast Boy nudged Raven with his elbow, "Do you think we did good?" He whispered.

Raven nodded and smiled, just a little. "They love it Beast Boy, we did good."

He grinned before going off to help them open one of the boxes, Raven shook her head and followed him. Beast Boy was one of her only friends, but she knew that she would never get him.

* * *

HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY!

(And don't worry, the horror hasn't even sort of started yet). Heeheehee (I am mocking the ferby prank call, look it up if you haven't seen it, it's a proffesional prank call).


	2. Four People, Two Promises, One Day

**Chapter 2**

**"Four People, Two Promises, One Day."**

"Alright Titans," Robin said, examing the newly finished main room. "I think we're done here. Let's go change into our costumes."

Everyone muttered their agreement before leaving to go get the costumes they had stored in their rooms.

* * *

Raven tied the string up as tight as Starfire wanted it, "Hows that Starfire?" Raven asked. They were both in Starfire's room, considering Starfire had asked Raven if she would help her get dressed for the party.

"Yes, that is fine. Thank you, friend." Starfire placed the mask over her eyes and turned around on the chair to face her friend. "Do I look nice, Raven?"

"Yeah, Starfire. You always do." Raven sighed, sitting down on the bed.

"Something troubles you, Raven?" Starfire asked, getting up and sitting next to Raven.

Raven shook her head. "I'm sure this whole thing is gonna turn out good for everyone . . . it's just that, I don't think I'm going to have that much fun."

Starfire's eyes widened, "But friend, it will be most impossible not to have any fun! There shall be talking and dancing and-!"

"That's just it Starfire, who would want to dance with me?" Raven got up and sat down on the chair next to the mirror, her back facing it and looking at Starfire.

Starfire smiled and placed her hands on Raven's shoulders. "Raven, you are one of my best friends. And as your friend, I will assure you, I know that someone is truly worried about how to ask you to dance tonight." She then turned Raven to face the mirror. "How can they not?"

Raven stared at herself in the mirror, Starfire was right (in a non-conceited way). She normally just looked average, nothing special behind the cloak and hood, but in this-. "I . . ."

Starfire's smile widened. "You look lovely, Raven. Do not worry, you _will _have fun tonight."

* * *

The boys were already ready, they were just waiting for the girls to come. Robin had just decided to not buy another mask, he wore the one he already had. Beast Boy was helping Cyborg do a sound check on the microphone. "Hello? Hello?" Beast Boy tapped on the microphone. (Me: Don't do that, for future reference, it's bad for the microphone) "HELLO? CAN YOU HEAR ME!?" He screamed.

Robin and Cyborg covered their ears with their hands. "Ow! Dude, shut up! We can hear you!" Cyborg snapped, taking the microphone from his hand.

But Beast Boy wasn't paying attention anymore, he was staring at the door. Robin waved his hand in his face, "Hello? Earth to Beast Boy! What are you-?" Robin stopped then to and followed his gaze. It led right to the door.

In the doorway, the girls stood, talking to each other and not really noticing the staring from the two boys. Robin was staring at Starfire in the light pink dress that showed her figure off better then usual, it looked like a corset attached to a dress. Her mask made her green eyes shown just a little more then usual. Robin was next to his girlfriend's side immediately, holding his arm out for her, "My lady." He said.

Starfire took his arm, "Thank you, Robin."

Cyborg nudged Beast Boy, making his friend snap out of the staring before Raven noticed. "Way to be smooth, BB." He whispered.

Beast Boy gave him a dirty look, "Oh shut up." He muttered.

"Go talk to her," Cyborg whispered again, nudging Beast Boy forward a little bit.

Beast Boy opened his mouth to argue, but then felt himself stumble forward as Cyborg 'accidentally' pushed him. He managed to steady himself before hitting the floor, but when he opened his eyes, he realized he was looking at a pair of blue boots barely sticking out from under a black dress (Me: Can't have Raven getting _too_ fancy now can we?). He looked up slowly and tried to keep himself from paling as he became face to face with the girl he'd had a crush on for a while, Raven.

"Way to keep steady Beast Boy. Can I help you with something?" Raven asked, using her normal sarcastic demeanor. She had her cloak on still, but her hood wasn't over her head.

"Uh, yeah!" Beast Boy said, saying the first thing that came to mind. "You look great, Raven. Very authentic."

Raven's eyes widened a little, not expecting the compliment. "Uh, thank you Beast Boy. That was very . . . unexpected." She mumbled the last part.

Beast Boy grinned, "No problem Rae. But there is _one_ minor fault in it."

Raven raised an eyebrow, her sarcastic demeanor back. "What's that, Beast Boy?"

He pointed to the article of clothing draped around her shoulders. "Your cloak. You know just as well as I do that people didn't wear clothes to this kind of thing."

Raven crossed her arms. "Peasants did." (Me: BULLSHITTING AGAIN!)

Beast Boy shook his head. "But you aren't a peasant tonight, Raven. You're one of the hostesses, not a peasant. So take it off!" Raven opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by another intruding voice.

"Stop trying to get Raven to take her clothes off BB!" Cyborg shouted from across the room. (Me: Sorry, couldn't resist).

Beast Boy turned bright red immediately and turned to look at his annoying robotic friend who had embarrassed him. "Shut up! You know that's not what I'm doing!"

"Well technically Beast Boy, it is." Raven replied. He turned and saw Raven smirking at him, an amused expression on her face.

"Yeah but the way he said it sounded just wrong!" Beast Boy made a disgusted face. "All I'm trying to do is get you to look more authentic."

Raven shook her head, the smirk still there. "Alright Beast Boy, call it what you want. But don't worry, I'll take it off since you _asked me to_." She mocked, turning and walking out of the room, leaving the rest of the four Titans in the main room.

Beast Boy was about to start screaming at Cyborg when a small cough caught his attention. He turned to see Starfire standing a few feet away, "Friend, may I talk to you in private?"

"Uh, sure Starfire." Beast Boy replied nervously. He glanced at the boys with questioning looks, but both shrugged. They didn't have any idea what Starfire wanted.

Starfire pulled Beast Boy out into the hallway away from anyone before she hurriedly began whispering to Beast Boy. "Friend, I am wondering if you would do me 'the favor'?"

"Sure Starfire, what do you need?" Beast Boy asked, curious as to what he could do that Starfire couldn't.

"Please, I am worried that friend Raven will not have the fun at this party. I was very much hoping that-."

"I could help her with that?" Beast Boy finished, grinning a little. When Starfire didn't say anything, he realized he was supposed to answer his own question. "Sure Starfire. No problem, you won't have to worry. Raven will have fun even if it kills her!" Starfire stared at him. "It's just a saying Starfire, I'm not really gonna kill Raven."

Starfire nodded, looking a little relieved. "Thank you friend, I appreciate you helping Raven."

"No problem Starfire, she's my friend too." Both began walking back to the main room when Beast Boy stopped. "Uh, I'll be right back Starfire. I, uh, gotta do something first."

Starfire nodded and continued down the hallway, too happy about Beast Boy helping Raven to wonder where he was going. When Starfire had turned the corner, he darted in the opposite direction, heading down the hallway and knocking on a certain someones door.

The door opened and Raven smirked at Beast Boy, "What? Am I not being _authentic_ again?"

Beast Boy pushed Raven back into her room and shut the door behind him. "I have come with a proposition for you, Raven."

Her eyebrow rose, "Really?" She asked sarcastically. "I'm _so_ thrilled."

"No, really Raven. You're worried about having fun tonight, right?" He asked, this time it was his time to smirk.

Her eyes widened. "N-no." He crossed his arms. "Fine. Maybe, why do you care?"

"That's what my proposition is about. If you promise to try and be optimistic, I'll promise to help you have as much fun as you can stand." Beast Boy held his hand out to her.

Raven stared at it, then him. "But . . ." She paused, then, instead of finishing her other sentence, she started a new one. "Promise?"

"Promise."

Raven smiled and then clasped her hands with his, "Okay then."

* * *

**_Jump City 256 years ago, 5:00p.m._**

* * *

_Winifred had been standing in the same spot since 7:00 a.m. out in the cold, all alone by herself, since nobody in her family would even look at her anymore._

_ She was sure if she moved and came back the next day the indents would still be in the ground. She'd been standing their for 10 hours now. _

_But she didn't care. None of the mattered anymore._

_"I-I'm sorry." She breathed, her voice was cracked and unused because of the lack of talking in her family. No one talked at all anymore since . . . "I made a promise to you . . . that I would protect this island from others. But . . . I should have been protecting you!" Winifred fell to her knees and began hugging herself, sobbing uncontrollably. "This shouldn't have happened like this! I was supposed to be here first, not you!"  
_

_Winifred was hugging the one thing that everyone in her family dreaded seeing. _

_A grave._

_ "I should have been paying attention to you! You should have told me that . . . why didn't you tell me?" She paused, wiping some tears from her eyes. "I'm making a new promise. No matter what, I will keep this place safe . . . for you."_

_Maybe it was the wind, or maybe it was something else. But Winifred felt a chill on her shoulder and a voice as quiet as a mouse saying. "Thank you."_

_Winifred stood up and backed away from the grave, letting her voice carry with the wind. Praying she would hear it, wherever she was. "I'm sorry . . . Emily."_

* * *

Aw, I killed the little girl. So sad. For future reference by the way (since I didn't know how to mention it) Emily died of tuberculosis. She coughed up blood and had seizures (I think) all day. If anyone wants to give me a more accurate description of tuberculosis, just put it in the reviews and I'll mention it the next chapter. (Emily's 6 by the way).

Once again, HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY! Yeah, inhaling smoke and watching things catch fire all day. Good time, good times.

So, if you want to guess where you think this story is going, go right ahead. I think it's pretty obvious, but, hey, maybe not. Look forward to writing this. Later!


	3. The Party Itself

Hello my readers, so, hope you are enjoying this story so far (I know I'm having fun writing it)! Also, an important thing (in my opinion) that I have to show you is one my readers, **Queen of Black Cats**, has submitted the symptoms of tuberculosis which are posted below. So, please enjoy the story and once again, special thanks to **Queen of Black Cats** for posting the symptoms. Enjoy!

** Tuberculosis:** Includes - fever, chills, night sweats, appetite loss, weight loss, fatigue and pallor (paleness of the skin-especially on palms and face).

(Me: Such a fun disease for a six year old, isn't it?)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**"The Part Itself"**

**

* * *

_Jumpy City, July 4th, 5:00p.m.

* * *

_**

Raven stood next to Beast Boy in the main room, awaiting the guests. The rest of the Titans were there as well, Robin on the stage, Starfire near the stage, Cyborg at DJ table. Beast Boy had 'assigned' her to stay with him at all times, just in case he needed her help. The rest of the Titans would have questioned it, but then decided against it, due to a look Raven had given them when Robin had opened his mouth to ask.

Beast Boy and Raven were sitting in a couple of the chairs they'd placed all around the makeshift dance floor (the couch had been moved and the TV was covered by curtains with a stage in front of it), just waiting until the guests arrived. Which should be any minute now-.

**_DING DONG! _**

"I'll get it!" Cyborg offered, almost sprinting towards the door.

Beast Boy nudged Raven's arm. "Ready to have some fun?" He asked her.

Raven shrugged and crossed her arms, leaning back a little more into the chair. "As ready as I'll ever be." She replied.

Beast Boy grinned a little, seeming more excited then Raven was (as usual) about the event.

The muffled talk and footsteps were slowly growing louder as Cyborg led them closer to the main room. Beast Boy grabbed Raven's hand and pulled her to her feet, pulling her over to where the lights were. He released her hand once they got there and turned all of them off, but Raven could still feel the excitement emanating off of him.

"Ssh, keep quiet." He whispered to her. Raven nodded, knowing full well he could see her with his animal-like senses.

The doors slid open and the talking stopped immediately. Then a voice said (Raven was pretty sure it was Jinx) said, "Whats going on here?"

Beast Boy turned the spot light on and Robin spoke into the microphone from behind the curtains. Raven had to cover Beast Boy's mouth with her powers to keep him from laughing at the bewildered expressions on everyone but Cyborg's face. Starfire was almost out of view, simply a silhouette in front of the stage.

"Welcome, Titans, to the un-annual Titans Masquerade Ball." Robin's voice said from 'nowhere'. "Lights please, Beast Boy."

Beast Boy flipped the switch as Raven released his mouth from her powers. The lights slowly flickered on, and the shocked gasps from all of the guests made his grin much larger then Raven had seen it all day (or any other day, for that matter).

"Whoa!"

"Awesome!"

"Hell yeah!"

"And now, Cyborg." Robin started up again, stepping out into view. "The music please."

"Alright-y Robin." Cyborg gave his leader a thumbs up before starting some classical music. The other Titans (that had wondered down to the dance floor) simply stared at one another. Cyborg said into the microphone, "No? How 'bout _this_!?" The music soon changed into some music that was more appropriate for dancing. The rest of the Titans cheered as they began dancing and the party itself actually began.

Robin put his microphone back into the stand before sitting down on the edge of the stage and pushing himself onto the ground. Starfire met him there, taking the arm he offered to her as he led her out to the dance floor.

Cyborg watched, smiling to himself as the crowd of people had there fun. "Hey, Sparky." Cyborg turned to see Bumblebee with her arms crossed in a yellow and black dress, smiling a little at him.

"Hey Bee, having fun?" Cyborg asked.

Bumblebee sat on the edge of the DJ table. "I am now."

Cyborg grinned as he continued his job for the night and began talking to his wanted company.

* * *

"You said you were going to be optimistic!" Beast Boy teased, grinning evilly at Raven.

Raven sighed. "I know what I said, Beast Boy. But I-."

"Uh-uh-uh!" Beast Boy placed his finger on her lips. "No 'buts'. Even though mine is so cute," He winked at her as he shook his hips a little. Raven rolled her eyes, smacking his hand away. "Anyways, I promised that I wouldn't make you do anything that I didn't think you'd enjoy. Right?"

"I know but-."

"And you trust me, _right_?" He continued, ignoring her protest.

Raven sighed. "Yes but-."

"Then what? You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you Raven. So what's the problem?" Beast Boy silently cursed himself, the way that had come out had just been so . . . sentimental. True, he did enjoy hanging out with Raven a little more then the average best friend . . . okay, a _lot_ more, but Raven had mainly stayed away from those kinds of things ever since _Malchior_ had betrayed her. He had to stop himself from growling at the name, and then realized Raven was staring at him. "What?"

"I-Uh . . . nothing." Raven shook her head and then sighed, holding her hand out to Beast Boy. "Fine, I'll do it."

Beast Boy smiled, not the regular excited smile she normally saw on him but a much softer, gentler smile. "Good, I knew you'd see it my way."

Beast Boy took Raven's hand and led her out to the dance floor. He was feeling very confident until- "And now, a few slow songs just to wind things down for a few minutes."

Beast Boy and Raven both froze, staring at each other for a few seconds before looking away. Raven gently pulled her hand away and stared at the ground, unsure if they were just going to walk back or . . .

"Uh . . . wanna dance?"

* * *

Cyborg was talking to Bumblebee about some of the trouble they'd run into when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. "Hey, what are Beast Boy and Raven talking about?"

Cyborg turned his head and noticed Raven glaring at Beast Boy as he placed a finger on her mouth, talking to her with a strange expression. Raven slapped his hand and waited until he stopped talking to try and argue with him. But every time she tried he'd appear to interrupt her. "I don't know, but Raven doesn't look very happy."

Finally, Beast Boy stopped talking and looked away. Raven's eyes went a little wider then usual, staring at Beast Boy until he noticed. Raven shook her head after he said something to her and held her hand out. Bumblebee's face lit up, "He asked her to dance!" She whispered to Cyborg.

Cyborg's jaw dropped, it was true. Beast Boy held Raven's hand in his and was leading her to the dance floor. Before he could even think about it, Cyborg grabbed the microphone and shouted, "And now, a few slow songs just to wind things down for a few minutes."

Bumblebee covered her mouth with her hand, trying not to laugh at what Cyborg had done. They both watched with anticipation as Raven and Beast Boy froze, staring at each other once more.

"Come on BB, just ask her to dance!" Cyborg hissed, covering the microphone with his hand. Bumblebee smirked at the robotic teenager a moment before turning back to the scene.

Raven let her hand fall to her side, looking away from Beast Boy. Finally, after a few moments, Beast Boy lifted his head and asked (they guessed) Raven to dance once more, offering his hand again.

She seemed surprised, but after a few moments . . .  


* * *

"Uh . . . wanna dance?" Beast Boy offered shyly, holding his hand out to Raven once more.

Raven stared, unsure of how to answer. After a few seconds she lightly took his hand, "Eh, okay." She whispered, trying to keep her voice steady.

Beast Boy smiled weakly, a little relieved she hadn't said no as he led her a little farther onto the dance floor. Beast Boy stopped after a few seconds and faced Raven, unsure of what to do next. Raven decided to make the first move as she placed her arms around his neck and watched his eyes carefully. He seemed fairly nervous, that much was clear, but . . . why was he nervous around her? If anything, she should be nervous around him. Raven had known for some time that Beast Boy liked her, and she knew (after working over much denial) that she liked him. But Raven was too shy of a person to say anything, so she had to wait until Beast Boy got the guts to make a move first.

After a few seconds, Beast Boy placed his hands around her waist, slowly dancing in a circle (Me: I know almost NOTHING about slow dancing, so stop laughing!). "Um, having fun?" Beast Boy asked, his voice was a little higher then usual, making Raven smile a little.

"Actually, yes." Unintentional, Raven stumbled a little, making her seem as if she moved closer to Beast Boy. Before she could fix her error, he seemed to have thought she did it on purpose, and had hesitantly tightened his arms around her. Raven didn't exactly mind, it was just strange for her to have such a close proximity to Beast Boy like this.

"W-Well th-that's . . . g-good." He said, stuttering a lot.

Raven decided to play with Beast Boy, just a little. Just so he would get the hint on her feelings for him. Raven turned her head to the side slightly, "Something wrong, Beast Boy?" She asked.

Beast Boy gulped, trying to force a smile. "N-No. Everything's f-fine."

"Really?" Raven asked, moving fractionally closer so that their bodies were now touching. "Because you seem," She leaned very close to him so that she was whispering in his ear, "Tense."

Raven felt him stiffen a little at how close she was, she suppressed the smirk and stayed where she was. They were still moving in circles, hardly noticed except for two pairs of eyes that were watching them from the DJ stand. She ignored them, focusing only on Beast Boy's slowly reddening face.

He swallowed again, "N-Not me! Really Raven, I'm fine." Beast Boy said, finally managing a convincing smile.

Raven smirked as they continued dancing. "I doubt it. You've been feeling nervous this whole time," She placed one of her pale fingers on Beast Boy's mouth before continuing. "Why?" She asked before she removed it.

Beast Boy took a deep breath before continuing. "Raven . . . I've wanted to . . . tell you something. For a long time now I've-."

**"Who are you people!? And what do you think you're doing!?"  
**

* * *

_**Jump City, July 4th, 5:30p.m.

* * *

**_She felt a small pull, her body trying to wake her up. Slowly, she groaned and opened her eyes, blinking away the familiar dark. Wait, why was she in the dark? Was it night?

She got up and brushed some of the dirt off of her hands, letting her black hair fall around her shoulders. "Hello? Is anybody-?"

Loud sounds of shouting and merry-making filled her ears, making her hands clap to the sides of her head automatically, trying to drown the sound out. "What's going on up there?" She muttered, picking her way through the darkness, surprised at how easily she could see.

She climbed the stairs, her pale blue dress slightly tattered and dirty. '_How long have I been asleep_?' She wondered to herself. The hallways were dark, very unlike her house. It was also too big, this wasn't home.

"Hello? Mom? Dad?" She called, walking up some more steps. "Is anybody-?"

The sound of talking and music filled her ears, she stopped. "What the hell is going on here?" She whispered to herself, she paused as she heard a new sound enter her ears. Waves. Waves meant water. Water meant river. And that meant-.

She rushed over to the nearby window and flung it open, looking down below her. Waves continued to smash against the side of the island before pulling back and repeating itself again. She clutched her chest and backed away, letting the window fall back into place. "Oh god." She breathed. "The . . . The island . . . it's . . ." She couldn't finish her sentence. Instead, her eyes narrowed.

She whipped around and began walking towards the door, ready to fling it open. Instead, it opened on it's own and stared at the sight around her. People. Dancing. Partying. And they were doing it on top of-!**"Who are you people!? And what do you think you're doing!?"**

* * *

Ooh, suspense. NOW do you get it? No? Yes? Okay then, just continue reading by waiting till the next chapter! Also, just in case you didn't see it earlier, the definition for tuberculosis is at the top of this page (submitted by** Queen of Black Cats**) in case you wanted to read it. Anyways, see you later!


	4. Haunted House

Do do do duh do do. . . . yep. Next chapter up (sorry for the time period in between)!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

** "Haunted House" **

"Cyborg! Kill the music! Beast Boy, get the lights!" Robin shouted over the loud sound.

Cyborg stopped the music and Beast Boy moved through the crowd, leaving Raven where she was, moving until he found the light switch. "Ah, there you are." He mumbled.

He flicked it up, but nothing happened. "Beast Boy, I said-!"

"They won't turn on!" Beast Boy shouted back for no reason, it was quiet enough in the room.

Cyborg moved past the crowd to where Beast Boy was, pushing him aside. "Let me see it, it may be dim but I can still see-."

The dim, brownish glow stopped and only the light of the moon filled the room. Starfire screamed.

"Calm down," Raven sighed, "I'm sure its just a malfunction with the generator."

"But then who was the one to shout the mean words?" Starfire whimpered. "Surely it was not anyone we know."

Beast Boy glared at the space near the door, trying to see something he shouldn't. "I don't see anything!"

Cyborg was scanning the area. "Me nieth- . . . Wait a minute."

"What is it?" Aqualad shouted. "You see something."

"I . . . I think so." Cyborg was bending over a spot by the door, his bulky shadow the only thing visible. "It looks like . . . footprints."

"So? We've all walked through that door," Kid Flash pointed out. "Whats to say they aren't ours?"

Cyborg stood up, "Do your footprints glow?"

"**AAAAH!**"

* * *

Beast Boy and half of the party waited in the basement, watching as Cyborg continued working on the generator. The rest were waiting in the main room still. Raven stood beside him with Kid Flash and Jinx on his other side.

"Hey," Beast Boy whispered, nudging Raven. "You okay?"

"Besides my eardrums having popped from Starfire's screaming, I'm fine." She replied. "And you?"

"Same," He replied. "Man, she can really scream."

"Clearly."

"I don't blame her though," Raven gave him a confused look. "Its not every day our house gets haunted by a ghost."

Raven snorted. "It was _not_ a ghost. We've lived here for a while now, it probably would have made itself known a while ago."

"Well what if-?"

"There," Cyborg's loud voice said over their nearly mute whispers. "That should do it. The circuits were just fried, that's all."

He walked over to the light switch and flicked it on. Light filled the room and a few people sighed in relief. "Alright Titans," Robin said, "Let's go back and check on the main room. And make sure you don't touch the footprints, we don't want them tampered with."

* * *

The Titans entered the room, carefully avoiding the dark footprints embedded in the floor. Starfire seemed to have calmed down now that the lights were on, and was now waiting patiently on the couch.

"Any luck?" Robin asked.

Starfire shook her head. "We have taken the pictures that you require of the footprints, but we have yet to find a match to the shoe. It is a quite unique pattern."

Cyborg walked past her and over to the computer where it was running scans of the footprint and comparing them to any possible person who could have gotten into the Tower. But Starfire was right, there weren't any matches. "Huh, that's weird." He mumbled.

Argent held her face in her hand, she groaned. "What _now_?"

"The pattern on the shoe looks like it has an engraving in it," He answered, not noticing her groan. "Hmm, I can't quite make it out though. The shoes is too worn to tell what it is though."

Robin joined him next to the computer, "Can you run an analysis? Try and see if its a symbol or something from someone we know?"

"Sure, but it might take a while." Cyborg said, letting his fingers run across the keyboard.

"Just make sure you do it right." Robin said, walking back to where the rest of the Titans were standing. "Sorry guys, but I guess we're gonna have to cancel the party until we find out who broke into the Tower."

"Kinda weird though," Bumblebee pointed out. "Why break in just to yell at us?"

"Yeah, why not try and ambush us or something?" The Harold agreed.

"Let's be thankful that they didn't," Robin said. "You guys can go if you want."

**"You aren't going anywhere!"**

Beast Boy tensed and looked over to where Raven was, "Who said that?"

"I don't know," Raven replied. "But I'm starting to think whoever broke in never left."

**"And neither will you!"  
**

Cyborg turned back to the screen as the light began flashing red and the computer began to talk. "WARNING: SYSTEM HACK. LOCK DOWN ENABLED. WARNING: SYSTEM HACK. LOCK DOWN ENABLED."

"Ooh, that can't be good." Kid Flash muttered.

The windows in the room locked and metal covered the entire outer part of the Tower. "Cyborg, shut it down!" Robin shouted over the still blaring computer.

"I can't!" He shouted back, "It won't listen to me!"

"WARNING: SYSTEM HACK. LOCK DOWN ENABLED."

Raven noticed Beast Boy's shocked expression and ran over to where he was, "Still think its a ghost?"

He didn't respond. "Oh . . . my . . .god." He breathed, looking over her shoulder.

Raven gave him a funny looked before trying to do the same. "What-?"

"GET DOWN!" He screamed.

Beast Boy grabbed Raven and pulled her onto the ground before she could respond. Everyone else did the same. Raven had the wind knocked out of her and gasped a little, trying to catch her breath again. But she stopped breathing all together when she saw what Beast Boy had saved her from.

She felt like it all happened in slow motion, she couldn't even hear anyone anymore. A silver disk, worn and shining flew yards over her head, seeming to be taking its time until it passed. She followed it with her eyes until she saw it explode halfway across the room, the fire just barely missing everyone.

Finally she snapped out of it when she heard Beast Boy shouting in her ear over the alarm. "Raven, are you okay?"

She blinked a few times and shook her head. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine." He helped her sit up, "Thanks for the warning."

"No problem," He said, smiling until he frowned again. "But yes, I still do think its a ghost."

"Why?"

He got up carefully, the only one up at the moment and helped her to her feet. "I saw the person throw the disk."

* * *

Cyborg jumped up and ran over the computer once more, "Shut up!" He blared at it, slamming his fists onto the key board.

It made a beeping sound and then, "ALARM DISABLED."

The noise stopped and by now few more people were sitting up. Cyborg turned and saw Raven staring at Beast Boy, "Did I miss something?" He asked.

Raven didn't appear to hear him, "YOU-?"

Beast Boy covered her mouth with his hands, "Ssh!" He hissed. "Calm down Raven!" He added louder.

After a moment her eyes returned to normal and he put his hands down. "Sorry," She said, "That was just a little too close for me."

"At least the alarm stopped," Speedy groaned, rubbing his head.

"But now we're trapped here," Jinx said sourly.

"Oh, I do not like the looks of this!" Starfire whimpered, latching onto Robin's arm.

"Don't worry Starfire, we'll get to the bottom of this." He said, trying to calm her down. "But we should all change into our normal clothes, we can't fight with these." He gestured to their clothes.

* * *

Raven pulled her cloak off of her bed and pulled it around her shoulders, pulling her hood over her head. She sighed and shook her head, "Why doesn't Beast Boy want people to know what he saw?"

She walked over and lay on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. She was extremely tired. Then she sat up, "Oh no."

* * *

Starfire untied her dress, having a bit of difficulty with it. Finally she got the straps undone and was able to slip out of it, relieved at the pressure relief around her chest. She walked over to her closet, grabbing a shirt and pulling it over her head. Afterward she grabbed a skirt and did the same, dressing herself properly.

She looked around the room and sighed when she saw the window, blocked and moon-less. "Oh, I do wish this person would leave the Tower and my friends alone." She whined, going to grab her shoes.

* * *

Beast Boy pulled his shoe on and hopped around, trying to keep steady while he tied it. It proved rather difficult, but he eventually managed to tie it and did a quick double-check, making sure he had everything on. Every girl he knew was in the Tower, he wasn't about to give any of them something to remember.

He walked out his door and continued until he found the door he was looking for and knocked, "Hello? Anyone in there?"

* * *

Raven pulled off the dress with relief, glad to be out of the annoying garment. She pulled a leotard on over herself and then grabbed her cloak, draping it over her shoulders. She walked over to her bed and put her shoes back on. "Ghosts," She muttered. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard of."

She walked over to her computer and sat down, going onto the internet. "But just to double check . . ."

* * *

Cyborg cracked his neck and walked out the door, flinching away from his shadow before shaking his head and laughing at himself. "Man, that blast must of fried a few of my circuits." He joked to himself. He continued laughing a little until he reached a door, "Hmm, well, I guess walking with someone else wouldn't hurt."

He walked over and knocked on the door, "Yo Rae, you in there?"

* * *

Raven looked up when she heard someone knocking on her door, she opened her mouth to respond when something flashed in front of her eyes. Someone grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth. "Yo Rae, you in there?" Cyborg's muffled voice said from the other side of the door.

_"Hmm, hm-hm. Hmm hm-hmmmm . . . go to sleep, little baby . . ."_

* * *

Starfire now sat on her bed, pulling her shoes on over her feet. She had a little difficulty with the second one, it didn't seem to want to go onto her foot. "Please shoe, do not be difficult tonight!"

She squeaked when she hit the ground, making a small thumping noise. When she sat up though she smiled with triumph, her shoe was now in place as it should be.

She sighed in relief. "That it most-."

Someone knocked on her door, "Hello?" She asked, getting up off of the floor and walking over to the door. "Friend? What do you-?"

Starfire opened the door only to find an empty hallway. "-Require?" She finished. She looked back and forth in the empty hallway. "Hello?" She called again, no one answered. "Beast Boy? Cyborg? Raven?" Nothing. "Robin?"

Still, no one answered her. She turned back around, leaving the door open. "Hmm, that is most strange. I could have sworn-."

Something flashed in front of her eyes.

_**SLAM!**_

"AAAAH!"

* * *

Robin opened the door, already dressed. "Hey Beast Boy, I thought I said we we're going to meet in the common room."

"Yeah, I know, but I just didn't want to walk back by myself." Beast Boy said, folding his arms behind his head.

Robin smiled slyly, "Well why didn't you just ask _Raven_?" Beast Boy glared at him.

"Oh, shut it," He grumbled. "I just don't think it's a good idea for anyone to be alone now."

"Yeah, I guess. But-."

**_"AAAAH!"_**

"See what I mean!" Beast Boy shouted, eyes wide.

"That sounded like Starfire, come on!"

* * *

Cyborg heard a loud scream and stopped, eyes wide. "Starfire's in trouble!" He turned and began running and then stopped. He turned and glanced at Raven's door, he didn't hear anything. "Raven, didn't you hear me? _Starfire's in trouble_." Raven didn't appear to hear him, "Raven?"

Cyborg walked slowly up to the door and turned his frequency monitor on, listening for any sign of her inside.

Someone's heart was beating extremely fast.

Cyborg lifted his arm and blasted the door down immediately, knowing full well that the voice singing did not belong to Raven. There was a flash, momentarily blinding him. When he could see again, he gasped at the sight in front of him. "Raven!"

* * *

Beast Boy and Robin both ran at full speed down the hallway to Starfire's room, both fearing the worst. Something crashed from far away, and they sped up more.

Beast Boy was the first to reach the door and skidded to a halt, banging on her door. "Hey Starfire, open up!" He shouted.

Robin finally caught up, "Get out of the way Beast Boy!"

Beast Boy ducked to the side and Robin took a few steps back. Then, with a quick movement, he swiped at the door with his foot and kicked the door down. He ran inside and paled, "Starfire?"

The room was trashed, but there wasn't anybody in it. Robin ran inside as well and looked around the room in surprise, "What happened in here?"

Beast Boy walked over to the now cracked mirror and frowned at some of the shattered pieces, "Something probably spooked Starfire, her powers could have done this." He frowned, "Remember when she had that cold?"

"Or whoever broke into the Tower," Robin said, looking angry and ignoring Beast Boy's last comment. "I don't like this."

"What? That people are now going missing? Because I'm not too fond of that myself ya know!"

"That too, but I was talking about the situation we're in. This persons got us trapped inside our own tower, free to do as they please, and we can't do anything about it." Robin shook his head. "And now we've got a Titan-."

A flash like a camera snapped right in front of their eyes, momentarily blinding them. "Ow!" They both said at the same time. Both of them covered their eyes and stumbled backwards.

"What was-," Robin was the first to recover and removed his hands from his eyes. "Starfire!"

Beast Boy uncovered his eyes as well at the outburst and stared, "What-?"

Starfire was on the ground, not looking very well. Robin ran over to where she was and picked her up off the ground, holding her in his arms, "Starfire, can you hear me?"

She groaned a little before opening her eyes, blinking slowly. "Robin? What has-?" Starfire gasped and then her eyes snapped open.

* * *

Cyborg picked Raven off the ground, his frequency monitor was still on, picking up Raven's still racing heartbeat. Her eyes were open, but she didn't appear to see anything. "Hey Raven, can you hear me?"

She didn't respond, her eyes just kept staring at something that wasn't there. "Raven!"

Cyborg froze as he heard his frequency stop altogether, her eyes closed. "RAVEN!"

* * *

"Starfire!" Robin shouted, trying to recapture her attention. Her eyes had finally closed after staring at nothing for a while, but he couldn't hear her breathing.

"What's wrong with-!?" Beast Boy began shouting, clearly panicking when his communicator went off.

He flipped it open, "Cyborg! There's something wrong with-!"

"Raven!" Cyborg shouted before he could finish. "She wouldn't answer me so I broke the door down and-!"

"Where are you?" Beast Boy growled.

"In her room but-!"

"Give us two minutes, bring her into the main room. NOW!"

Cyborg nodded, not wanting to question Beast Boy at the moment. The screen went blank, and Beast Boy began dialing another number. "Robin, let's take Starfire into the main room. Come on!"

"Who are you calling?" Robin asked, following Beast Boy out into the hallway.

Beast Boy didn't respond. After a moment though, Beast Boy's voice filled the Tower. "Everyone into the main room right now, I want every girl checked on and accounted for. I want all of you to contact a Titan. Jinx, I want you to contact Kid Flash. Argent, I want you to call Red Star, Kole, I want you to call Aqualad, Bumblebee I want you to call Speedy. If they don't call you in one minute you are to go to their rooms and get them into the main room at whatever cost. Somethings wrong with Starfire and Raven, and I want to know about anyone else. Beast Boy out."

He shut his communicator, "That should do it." Robin said, "Good idea, we should get to the girls before anyone else gets hurt."

Beast Boy sighed, "I just hope Raven's okay . . ."

* * *

By the time Beast Boy, Robin, and Starfire reached the room, only a few male Titans were missing. The girls in the room were all unconscious, just like Starfire was. Beast Boy stared at Cyborg, who held Raven, also asleep, in his arms. Cyborg appeared to be in mid-sentence when they had entered the room.

"-are breathing again, that scared the crap out of-." He stopped when he saw them, he seemed relieved. "Phew, there you are. We were worried about you three."

"How are the other girls?" Robin asked, still holding Starfire as he walked down the stairs.

"Same condition as Star and Raven, unconscious." Cyborg answered.

Kid Flash had changed already, along with everyone else in the room. Jinx was asleep as well, leaning against him. "Everyone found their people exactly the same. Their rooms were trashed, they were asleep, they all stared at something we couldn't see, and we all saw a flash of light before we saw them in the room."

"Then I'm guessing we can all say that the same person did this," Robin concluded. "But we can't conclude whether it was one person or multiple people until we ask the girls."

"But the girls aren't awake," The Harold pointed out, "So what do we do until they wake up?"

"We aren't going anywhere anytime soon," Beast Boy sighed, "All we _can_ do is wait."

* * *

And I guess I'll end it right there. So, HOPEFULLY you can now guess how the past and the Titans now connect. It's so painfully obvious that I am sad that you haven't guess yet. But you know, sometimes the easiest things are the hardest to figure out so, yeah, I guess I can't blame you if you don't get it yet.

Most of you are probably like, "Why the hell are the GIRLS all asleep?" That is because . . . I have a REAL reason, but then I'd reveal the whole story so, I'll tell you this bullshit. BECAUSE THE GIRLS WOULDN"T BE ABLE TO CARRY THE GUYS (which is not COMPLETE bullshit actually . . .)!

So anyways, here are some things you might not have gotten that I will tell you:

**#1: The person who screamed after Cyborg asked the 'do your footprints glow?' question is Starfire, you probably picked that up, but you might not have too so . . .**

**#2: The Lock-Down on the Tower is also seen in the episode called "Haunted" I think (Hence the name) but I didn't make it as sever as that one where they can't even leave the room.**

**#3: Why the whole Titans team (or at least the ones that came) have spare uniforms at the Tower is because . . . I have no answer for that, lets just say its like, protocol or something. Okay? **

**#4: Why does Beast Boy not want to say what he saw? Just because he has something he wants to say to Raven about it in private. What that is? YOU WILL NEVER KNOW. Just kidding. You will, just not now. Sorry.**

**#5: WHERE THE F*** DID THE INTRUDER GET A BOMB/DISC THINGY?. . . Another mystery for you to find out later.**

And on that note, LATER!


	5. Sleeping Dead

Chapter 5 up. Why is it called Sleeping Dead? You'll find out soon enough.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**"Sleeping Dead"  
**

The boys sat around in a circle, Cyborg and Robin posted at the door. If their little guest came back they wanted to be prepared. It had been Cyborg's idea. The other idea was Beast Boy's.

"You sure you know what you're doing?" Speedy questioned, watching Beast Boy drop the heavy book in front of himself.

"Absolutely not," He replied, smiling a little bigger when all of the boys paled.

The girls were currently all sleeping against the bottom of the couch. "Don't worry dude, I remember the page from the last time I walked in on Starfire and Raven doing the little magic spell thingy."

"That makes me feel so much better," Speedy mumble to the Harold. "A guy trying to summon the dead calling it a 'magic spell thingy'."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that, and we can start this." Beast Boy didn't look up from the now open book to see Speedy's reaction. "Anyways, it says we're all supposed to close our eyes and the person leading this is supposed to be the one actually calling to the dead. Okay," He looked over at the guys with the lighters. "Candles please!"

The boys clicked the handle and the tip of the lighter filled with fire. They bowed the top and lit the wicks of the candles surrounding the orb Beast Boy had also taken from Raven's room. When asked how he knew where it was hidden and why no one else should go in the room, he said, 'None of your business and so when Raven wakes up and gets mad I'm the only one to blame'. "Okay, everyone close their eyes and join hands."

Everyone did as they were told, beginning to chant Raven's famous words, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos. . ."

Robin and Cyborg gave each other hesitant looks before turning and shutting the lights off. As soon as they did they both jumped, noticing how bright the crystal ball was in the darkness.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos . . ."

Beast Boy felt completely serene, imitating how Raven looked when she meditated. If this worked, they might be able to see who the mysterious intruder was. Or at least figure out who it wasn't.

The ball continued to gain light in the room, nearly overpowering the candles.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos . . ."

Beast Boy nearly came out of his trance when something brushed past his shoulder. He ignored it, thinking it was probably just Robin's cape or some draft in the Tower.

"Beast Boy!"

* * *

Starfire continued walking with her hand glowing green, trying to eliminate the darkness so she could at least see a few feet in front of her. So far she hadn't even heard anyone, she guessed she was alone.

The last thing she remembered was seeing Robin's face for few seconds and then she woke up here. And that girl . . .

* * *

Raven sat alone, trying to remember the vision she'd had. What was it supposed to mean to her? If it was just a dream she wouldn't still be asleep, she'd have woken up at the end of it, for sure.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos . . . Azarath Metrion Zinthos . . ." She chanted calmly, trying to clear her head.

_"Clouds filled with stars cover your skies . . ." _

Raven's eyes snapped open, "Hello?"

_"And I hope it rains, you're the perfect lullaby."_

The voice."What kind of dream is this-?" She breathed.

_"You can be a sweet dream, or a beautiful nightmare."_

She looked around , where was that voice coming from? It was the voice she'd heard right before she'd passed out and had her dream!

"Where are you?" She demanded, getting up on her feet.

* * *

Beast Boy's eyes snapped open and he looked up at the brightly glowing orb. "What?"

". . . Didn't you feel that?" Cyborg asked, staring at him.

"Feel what? The draft?" He asked, seeming confused.

"There's something in here, it touched you!" Aqualad shouted.

_"Clouds filled with stars cover your skies . . ." _

Everyone froze as the orb seemed to be singing. "What the hell?" Beast Boy said, giving the orb a funny look.

**"Hello?"**

"Raven!" Beast Boy shouted.

_"And I hope it rains, you're the perfect lullaby."_

**"What kind of dream is this-?"**

_"You can be a sweet dream, or a beautiful nightmare."_

Cyborg looked over at Raven, who didn't appear to have moved. "Are we in Raven's head again?"

"I think we've managed to sort of get to wherever the girls are."

**"Where are you?"**

"Is she talking to us?" Speedy asked, also looking over at where she was.

"I doubt it, she must be trying to figure out whose singing." Robin concluded, "I've known Raven for a while now, and the last thing she'd do is _sing _in a situation like the one she's probably in."

"It doesn't even sound like her," Beast Boy pointed out. "Raven sounds completely-."

**"Raven!? Is that you!?"**

* * *

"Raven!? Is that you!?" Jinx shouted, seeing the familiar cape and hood.

Raven turned around and saw the pink enchantress running towards her, "Jinx? Were you the one singing?"

Jinx stopped in front of her and seemed surprised, "I thought that was you."

Raven gave her a disbelieving look, "You really think I'm just randomly going to start singing? I don't even know that melody!"

Jinx held up her hands, "Okay! Sorry!" She stopped, "And same here, do you really think _I'd_ start singing?"

Raven shrugged, "You have a point there, but then who would?"

Raven stopped and shared a look, "Starfire."

* * *

Robin's eye twitched as he watched Beast Boy practically having a fit, rolling around the floor laughing. "Ah ha- they said- ha ha!" He could hardly even finish a sentence. "STARFIRE! Haha-!"

He stopped dead when he noticed Robin's expression and gave a weak smile. "Uh . . ."

"Let's just try and figure out how to get in contact with them," Speedy suggested hastily.

"Yeah, we're trying to contact the dead, how did we contact the girls?" Beast Boy asked, glad of the subject change. "Well, not even all of them, just two so far."

"I don't know," Cyborg admitted before Robin could answer. "Their hearts are still beating, they aren't dead."

* * *

Raven and Jinx looked around, Jinx continuously sending her powers into the darkness, trying to see if they could find anyone else.

_"Clouds fill with stars cover your skies. . .And I hope it rains, your the perfect lullaby. . ."_

Raven sighed, shaking her head. "That's starting to get really annoying."

"It might mean we're getting close though," Jinx pointed out. "We heard it, then we found each other. Maybe we'll find the rest of the girls in here."

"If it takes long, I swear I'll-."

_"You can be a sweet dream, or a beautiful nightmare. . ."_

"Starfire?" Jinx shouted. "Kole? Bumblebee? Anybody!?"

Raven held her hand in her face, "Do you have to yell? They would have heard us by now-."

"Guys?"

"Friends!"

"There you are."

* * *

Raven listened as what she'd guessed was proven true, someone besides them was in here singing.

"Then what are we looking for?" Bumblebee asked, looking around. "There's not exactly a lot to see."

They all froze and turned around, eyes wide when they saw what was there. "That?"

* * *

The boys watched the crystal ball, irritated that they could only hear whatever what was going on rather then seeing it themselves. "This is getting really-."

_**CRASH!**_

"Ah!" Everyone shouted, jumping away from the shattered glass now on the floor.

"It's broken," The Harold exclaimed, running over and picking up the pieces.

"NOW what are we supposed to do?" Beast Boy huffed. "We can't hear them, how are we supposed to know what they saw?"

All stopped and turned around as a quick gasp caught their attention. "Maybe they can tell us themselves?" Aqualad suggested.

"Girls?" Robin asked quietly, moving over to where Starfire was. "Star?"

Nothing happened for a moment when, at the exact same time, all of them opened their eyes. Robin and the rest of the boys jumped a little at how they just snapped open rather then slow and sleep-like.

"Yo Bee, you okay?" Cyborg asked, seeing if they were really awake or possessed again.

All the girls sat up and looked around the room, a few of them rubbing their heads or their eyes. Beast Boy walked over to where Raven was slowly, "Rae? Are you really you?"

After a moment, she looked up from cradling her head, a sour expression on her face, "Who else would I be you dumbass?"

He grinned a wide grin and quickly helped her to her feet, once she was up, she was nearly knocked over again at the forcefulness of his hug. "Raven!"

This received snickers from the watching party, all except for the still groggy girls (Starfire being an exception, for her giggle was also noted in Raven's mind). Raven pulled Beast Boy off of her, and sat back down on the couch, cradling her head again. "Ugh, must you be so loud?"

"What happened to you girls?" Robin asked, getting back to the point.

"What are you talking about?" Jinx asked, squinting her eyes, seeming to be momentarily blind. She glanced around the room, seeing how they were all a bit tired looking, "We must have just dosed off is all."

All the boys shared a look before Beast Boy (who was now sitting next to Raven on the couch) shook his head. "Uh, no, you all collapsed and when me and Robin were with Star, she woke up for a couple seconds, went all possessed looking, and then passed out again."

Starfire seemed very surprised, "I have . . . been possessed?" She asked, shrinking a little into the couch. "This is . . . unusual, yes?"

"Very," Bumblebee answered, cracking her hands that were now strangely stiff. "But just because it happened to Starfire-."

"It happened to all of you," Cyborg corrected. "I went and knocked on Raven's door," He looked at said girl, who know seemed almost morbidly intrigued. "She did the same thing."

"Yeah, and when we entered your guyses rooms at first, no one was there and then there was this flash and _then_ we saw you." Kid Flash agreed.

Beast Boy seemed to be getting very nervous that the girls didn't seem to remember what had happened to them, "Yeah, and then I thought that maybe the ghost might have had something to do with it so I-."

"For the last time Beast Boy," Raven interrupted. "There isn't a ghost in the house!"

Beast Boy grinned smugly, "Oh really Raven? Then why did your crystal ball thingy to contact the dead contact some weird person that wouldn't stop singing and then we heard you and then Jinx and then everybody else? Hm?" Then he stopped, re-thinking what he said. "No, wait-."

But the story had registered in her mind, and so had something else in Beast Boy's story. "You _went_ into my** _room_**?" She shrieked, flinching at the loudness of her own words and receiving a couple groans from the rest of the girls.

Beast Boy bowed his head shamefully. "Yes, but we couldn't have asked you, I mean you were in like a coma!" He added, quickly defending himself.

Raven sighed, trying to calm herself down. "Whatever," she moved to stand up when she heard a snap under her foot and lifted it to see what she'd stepped. She sighed again, "And I'm guessing this glass is from whats left of my crystal ball?"

Beast Boy frowned, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Raven crossed her arms, "Try me."

* * *

The girls listened as best as they could to the boys, trying to sum up what they were telling them. They started off with how Beast Boy and Robin heard Starfire scream and then found the room vacant, the blinding light, and then suddenly Starfire was their again. Then Cyborg explained how he'd found Raven and then the other boys took turn explaining the same ways they'd found the rest of the girls. After that they said how Beast Boy (and Beast Boy ALONE) had gone into Raven's room to get the supplies he thought they'd needed and preformed an apparently successful 'calling the dead' ceremony in which they then continued to explain what they'd seen and heard. Beast Boy even said the words that they'd heard someone sing, but he made it clear he would NOT sing the tune anytime soon.

Raven blinked dully a few times, "You're right, I don't believe you." Beast Boy's ears slumped. "At least I wouldn't have if you all hadn't gone so into detail."

"Really?" Beast Boy said, perking up.

Raven held up her hand, holding the sleeve. "That, and since I don't recall getting my wrist grabbed any time today."

Cyborg walked over, the lights now on, and examined the imprints on her wrist. "Yep, those are fresh." He leaned back again, "Someone would have had to be squeezing your wrist pretty tight to make that mark."

The strange and only thing that was different in the girls was that Raven was the only one to have those marks. Everyone else was a little confused, but otherwise unharmed. "So what? Your ghost is trying to kill me or something?" She said sarcastically.

Beast Boy shrugged, "I doubt it. Why would she kill you and not the other girls?" (Me: Do NOT take this whole 'killing Raven thing' seriously, because otherwise you will make an assumption, ignore the story, and then be shocked when you're wrong).

Raven rolled her eyes, "Right, of course not."

"In the meantime," Robin said, interrupting their conversation. "No one is to go anywhere alone, if something happens, I want to have someone right there to tell exactly what happened. Got it?" Everyone nodded, "Good. Now do you want to pick your buddies or do I? And they have to be boy-girl by the way, since it appears this . . . 'thing' is targeting the girls, it won't do us any good to have two people together who aren't going to be able to tell us anything anyways."

Kole nodded, seeming to think it was a good idea. "Alright, I don't mind."

Raven's eyes were closed at the moment, some obnoxious humming she hadn't heard before stuck in her head. Her eyes snapped open, she stood up and began walking towards the door very quickly, ignoring the stares she was being given. And the calls.

"Yo Raven, where are you going?"

"Yes, please friend, we wish to know what you are doing!"

"Raven?"

She ignored all of them, all except for one persistent little bastard.

Beast Boy hadn't said anything to Raven as she walked until he snapped out of his surprise and jumped over the couch, even though she was already in the hallway and the door had shut behind her. "Hey Raven, wait up!" He shouted, chasing after her.

The rest of the Titans watched him go as well, not sure what to do. After a moment of silence Robin got everyone's attention again, "Well, at least we don't have to worry about one pair of people to have to partner up."

Cyborg laughed, "She's gonna kill you."

"Oh well."

* * *

Raven was heading to her room fast, remembering something she'd forgotten. She knew that she was supposed to have a buddy, but she was in too much of a hurry to take the time to get one. Robin would probably be furious at her and send someone to get her, but she didn't care. She just had to get to her room before-.

"Hey Raven, wait up!"

She stopped automatically, she wasn't sure why, but she did. Beast Boy was next to her in an instant, "Hey, are you okay? What's wrong?"

She shook her head, pushing past him. "Nothings wrong Beast Boy, I just need to get to my room."

"Why?" He asked, matching his pace with her easily.

She didn't bother to look at him, "I did something before I . . . 'passed out', that's how I knew you were telling the truth. Right after I began, I can't remember anything up until the point where I woke up."

"And that was . . .?" Beast Boy asked, leaving Raven to finish the sentence.

Raven stopped and turned around, crossing her arms defiantly. "I'll tell you when you tell me why you didn't want anybody to know that you saw the intruder."

"You mean the ghost," Raven glared at Beast Boy. He sighed, looking around the hallway, "I'll tell you when we get into your room." He said finally.

Raven seemed reluctant, but continued until they reached her door. She opened it and froze in place, "Did you . . .?"

Beast Boy shook his head, "Everyone's room was trashed, it looked like you all fought or something happened, but either way we figured it wasn't important at the moment."

Raven glanced around and turned on the light, it was even to dark for her standards. She shut the door behind her and once again crossed her arms, "Alright, spill. Why didn't you want the team to know what you saw?"

Beast Boy began playing with his fingers, "Well . . . I wanted to make sure I knew what I was talking about before I said anything." He said lamely.

But thankfully, Raven seemed to buy it. "Oh, well . . . then let's see what I was looking up, shall we?" She turned and headed to where her computer was, the only thing untouched in the entire room.

She sat down in the chair, Beast Boy standing as he hovered over her shoulder, watching the screen. On it was the history of Jump City, with taps all over the internet she had up with leads to the next thing she'd clicked on, in to big of a hurry to close the rest. The first was Jump City past, the next structure, the next was the small stretch of land across the river that was separated from the main town. Then after that, history of deaths on the island.

"HA! So you thought it was a ghost too!" He shouted, clearly happy at being proven right.

Raven sighed, "I wanted to see if there was any possibility that you were right, and I found a few." She said, closing about ten of the tabs so she could click on the list of names. "Two girls, one died of a disease and the other of suspected suicide shortly after."

"Why suspected suicide?" Beast Boy questioned, a little uncomfortable with the unhappy subject.

Raven shrugged, "They were sisters, but she looked like someone had shoved her into the rock she'd hit her head on and bled to death on, or that she could've fallen. But they couldn't know for sure, and nobody fessed up to it so they left is as suspected suicide."

"Poor girl, no one ever finding out what happened to her . . ." He stopped, looking over at the door, "Raven?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you getting a bad feeling about being in here too, or is it just me?" He said, practically wreaking with the essence of fear.

Raven too though, couldn't deny the sudden change in atmosphere. One moment it was comfortable, the next creepy and truly displeasing. But Raven wasn't about to tell him that. Instead she faked an annoyed sigh, "I can teleport us back to the main room if you like, Beast Boy. There's nothing else we can find out about these girls anyway."

"Okay!" Beast Boy agreed way to quickly. Raven rolled her eyes and waved her hand, covering them in her powers.

* * *

And, I guess that's where I'm going to end it. The lyrics used in this were actually not mine, it's a new song I heard called Sweet Dreams by Beyonce. It's supposed to be a slower version that the person they hear is singing, and she's supposed to have a different voice, but I'm sure you get the picture.

So, later!


	6. Discovery

**PLEASE READ: Okay, so I've been getting a few comments lately about people saying they thought I'd given up on this story (or the other I'm writing with is a sequel (the very first one I wrote) but please listen to me. I promise you all, no matter what happens, or how long it takes, I WILL ALWAYS FINISH THE FANFICTIONS I START. Unless I die, then I can't. So if its been a year, and I still haven't updated, I died.**

**Sorry.**

ENJOY!**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**"Discovery"**

Raven watched the black change into the hallway a little whiles away from the common room, she noticed Beast Boy's expression. "You okay?"

"Just . . . worried," He replied.

Raven seemed not to think much about what he meant, "It's not like we haven't faced dangerous people before Beast Boy." Raven scolded lightly.

Beast Boy looked away, "It's not that. . ."

"What then?" Raven asked, he didn't answer her. "If you're afraid Beast Boy, it's nothing to be ashamed of." She began to walk again, passing him and stopping once she did, "Just don't be irritating about it."

"I'm not afraid!" He snapped.

Raven raised an eyebrow, "I doubt that." She said as she kept walking.

Beast Boy felt his anger rising and before he knew what he was doing, he grabbed Raven's arm and pinned her against the wall. She blinked a few times until she realized what had happened, "What are you-!?"

"The only reason I'm worried is because of_ you _Raven, okay?" She didn't answer, she just stared at him. "I don't have time to be afraid, because if I am, then you could get hurt. Do you know what it would be like for me to see you get hurt when I could have stopped it?" He paused for a moment, relaxing a little, realizing what he'd just done. He let his arms fall to his sides again, "You know what . . . never mind. . . Just forget I said anything."

Raven continued staring at him before her own body relaxed, "You're . . . You care that much about me?"

Beast Boy opened his mouth and shut it again, ". . . Come on, the others probably want to know where we-."

Raven ran up and hugged Beast Boy tightly, shocking him to where he stopped talking. Before he could react though, she was already off of him and walking fairly quickly down the hall. He waited a few seconds before snapping out of it and catching up. Raven shivered, feeling a little draft, she figured they had passed a vent since it only lasted a moment. They were quiet for a minute, Raven now had her hood over her head. Then Beast Boy said, "Uh . . . thanks."

". . . No problem," She mumbled.

Beast Boy waited a few more minutes until he started up again, "So . . . how are your wrists."

Raven instinctually grabbed one of her wrists in her hand, "Fine I guess." She paused, "Why do you ask?"

"Just making sure you're okay," He replied, folding his arms behind his head as he walked.

Raven smirked from under her head, "Protecting me again?"

Beast Boy's face reddened and he stopped talking. For another minute, "Hey, Raven?"

"Hmm?" She asked, appearing to have been pulled from some train of thought.

"You . . . You aren't going to tell anybody about that, are you?" He asked nervously.

Raven gave him a look, "Beast Boy-."

At that moment, the doors to the common room slid open, they hadn't realized how close they had been. Beast Boy's color drained from his face as he still looked nervous and was still looking at Raven. Raven, on the other hand, was giving Beast Boy a sort of irritated glare.

Cyborg sighed, "Before you two start yelling at each other, we've got news."

"So do we," Raven said, turning away from Beast Boy. "But tell us what you know first."

Cyborg seemed surprised, but continued anyways, "Okay, well we've got good news and bad news. Good news is, the footprint didn't match any of our recorded villains in town, so no one out for revenge."

"And the bad news?" Beast Boy asked, honestly, to him, the good news wasn't all too good either. So he nearly shivered when he thought about what the bad news could be.

Cyborg sighed, "We have no idea who we're up against."

Raven and Beast Boy shared a look, "Actually, I have a theory about that."

"What is that, Raven?" Starfire asked, getting curious now.

"Well, before I . . . went to sleep, I did some research about Beast Boy's . . . theory. Just to rule it out," She added, once she received a few looks. "But, I found something else instead." She removed her hood, "About three hundred years ago, when this island was a lot bigger, two girls died on this island."

"How did they die?" Robin asked.

"One of them died of a disease at about six I think," Raven began, "And the other of a suspected suicide."

"Suspected because she could have fallen or been pushed into the rock," Beast Boy added. "She'd already bled to death when they found her."

Robin crossed his arms, thinking. "So, you're telling me . . . that this intruder . . . is a three hundred year old ghost?"

Raven shook her head, "Only that it's a possibility."

"But Raven," Starfire cut in, "Was it not you who has said that the spirits-."

"I'm not saying I was wrong Starfire," Raven interrupted. "I'm just saying that we can't completely rule out that it in fact could be a ghost."

* * *

She listened from around the corner as the couple argued. She had her knees pressed up against her chest, hugging them to her. It was calming to hear of something other then what was happening.

"You okay?" The girl asked him.

"Just . . . worried," he answered her.

The girl seemed to be inconsiderate of his feelings. "It's not like we haven't faced dangerous people before Beast Boy."

The male named Beast Boy didn't seem as confident, "It's not that. . ."

"What then? If you're afraid Beast Boy, it's nothing to be ashamed of." The girl began heading towards her, still irritated for some reason. "Just don't be irritating about it."

"I'm not afraid!" He snapped back at her.

The girl seemed disbelieving, "I doubt that." She said as she kept walking.

Beast Boy grabbed her and pinned her against the wall, she didn't appear to mind, but she also didn't appear to have expected that. She flinched away from the view she saw, she remembered what had come next when she was younger. "What are you-!?"

"The only reason I'm worried is because of_ you _Raven, okay?" He shouted at the girl named after a bird, who still appeared stunned. "I don't have time to be afraid, because if I am, then you could get hurt. Do you know what it would be like for me to see you get hurt when I could have stopped it?" She was shocked, this wasn't what she remembered. He relaxed instead of getting more angry, releasing her. "You know what . . . never mind. . . Just forget I said anything."

Eventually, Raven relaxed to. But instead of being scared she was . . . appreciative? "You're . . . You care that much about me?"

Beast Boy opened his mouth but seemed to think it over before trying again, ". . . Come on, the others probably want to know where we-."

Raven ran up and hugged him tightly, it didn't remind her of anything. She moved away from him after only a moment though, and continued walking towards her. She passe right through her, without even noticing. She noticed her shiver, but that was it. He waited a few seconds before catching up. They were quiet for a minute, the girl had her hood on, the boy seemed awkward and said, "Uh . . . thanks."

". . . No problem," The girl muttered.

She continued following behind them, just listening to the conversation. It wasn't like they could see her anyways.

Beast Boy continued after a moment or two, "So . . . how are your wrists."

She was confused, what was wrong with her wrists?

Before she could look, the girl covered them with a hand and were under her cloak soon. "Fine I guess." She paused, "Why do you ask?"

"Just making sure you're okay," He folded his arms behind his head as he walked.

She smirked at him, "Protecting me again?"

His face reddened and he stopped talking for another second, "Hey, Raven?"

"Hmm?" She asked, she flinched away when she noticed how she almost appeared to be looking at her.

"You . . . You aren't going to tell anybody about that, are you?" He asked nervously.

Raven gave him a look, "Beast Boy-."

After a moment she stopped and turned around, was there someone else here?

* * *

Starfire did not seem fond of the idea of what it could be, she seemed to have grown smaller. "Oh, I do not like this at all!" She whimpered.

Robin patted her on the back, "Don't worry Star, I'm sure we can handle whatever-."

Jinx screamed, making everyone turn around. Kid Flash was standing in front of her already, apparently having saw what she was seeing. Robin had his bow staff out immediately, but almost dropped it when he saw what was before him.

Starfire grabbed Robin and started sobbing on his shoulder, Robin did end up just dropping his bow-staff to the floor, hugging Starfire instead. Starfire's crying was the only thing heard in the room.

Raven glared at the wall, noticing the word had been written in red paint, probably taken from the garage but meant to look like blood.

"Beware?" Kid Flash mumbled, reading the messy word on the wall. "What do you think Jinx-?"

Jinx wasn't paying attention to him, she was watching the door. He followed her gaze, but didn't see anything.

Then the door opened a small bit very quietly before closing again.

Jinx didn't think twice about what she did then. She ran towards the door, leaving the room before anyone could stop her, "JINX!" Kid Flash shouted after her, following her.

The rest of the Titans followed, half staying behind.

Kid Flash and Jinx were nowhere in sight, there were three passageways and eight people. "Titans, split up!" Robin ordered.

Beast Boy and Raven took the middle one with Cyborg, Starfire and Robin took the left, Bumblebee, Speedy, and Aqualad took the right. There weren't any screams, so it was hard to tell if they were going the right way.

Raven screeched to a halt when she saw something run past her, "What the-?"

"Raven, come on!" Beast Boy shouted, running around the corner, not waiting for her.

Raven took a step towards them when she heard something.

She bit her lip, unsure of what to do. As if trying to help her with her decision, some of the pain in her wrists flared up. She winced before following her friends. Whatever part of her body had warned her, she silently thanked it.

She heard something slam, praying it wasn't any of her friends, she ran faster. When she finally reached the corner, Beast Boy was on the floor, Cyborg helping him up. "You okay, man?"

"What happened?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy gave her a confused look, "Where were you?"

"Thought I saw something." She replied, "What happened?"

"Nothing, just tripped." He bent down again and picked up a piece of black material, "Hey, does this look like the color of what Jinx wears?"

Raven took the material from him, examining it. "Yeah." Her eyes widened in horror, "Oh no."

They dropped the fabric, racing towards the hallway. Cyborg flipped out his communicator, informing the others what they'd found. They got a confirmation that the others were on the way before they'd broke connection.

The clinging sound of Jinx's powers filled their ears, "Jinx!?"

They turned the corner only to see their friends in a defensive position, back to back. "What's going on here?" Cyborg demanded.

Jinx put her hands down, "Someone was here. I saw them-!"

Kid Flash stood between them, hands up, trying to calm her. "Calm down, we believe you."

Raven moved towards her, "Where?"

Jinx pointed to the wall that now had tears in it, the result of her powers, "There."

Cyborg walked over and examined the wall, his eye making a red light. After a minute he nodded, "Same fibers from the footprints. Whoever was here earlier got cornered by you two."

Jinx frowned, "Something wrong?" Beast Boy asked.

Jinx looked away, "I didn't actually . . . see anyone. Just the door move."

There was silence until the others arrived, Robin was the first to notice their attitudes, "What happened?"

"Jinx confirmed Beast Boy's theory," Cyborg said darkly. "Whatever is in this house-."

"Isn't alive," Raven finished for him.

Robin crossed his arms, thinking. The only word he said was heard by Beast Boy's sensitive ears only. "Damnit."

* * *

They were all in the main room once again. It was beginning to get annoying that they couldn't feel safe in any other room but this one. "So, what do we do now?" Speedy asked.

Raven was beginning to get dizzy, it was coming in spells but she tried to ignore them. But Beast Boy continued to point it out, which was also becoming annoying to her. "Raven-."

"I'm fine." She said before he could finished. "It's probably just something I ate."

He didn't further it, but Robin did. "Well, if it's a ghost, shouldn't we be looking up stuff on how to get rid of them?"

"Most of it's fake," Raven pointed out. "I already know all we could about ghosts."

"How do we know if there's one around us?" Aqualad asked, seeming a little nervous.

Raven sat up a little more, thinking. "Some people get chills, others claustrophobia, strange adrenaline rushes, some see things, other smell a bitter odor and . . ." She mumbled the last word.

"What was that?" Beast Boy asked, making her repeat it. He'd heard it from his hearing and since he was next to her, but he wanted to bring it up for the others.

She sighed, "Nausea or dizziness."

"And just how dizzy are you Raven?"

Raven gave Beast Boy a dirty look, "I'm_ fine_." She snapped.

Beast Boy folded his arms behind his head, leaning back. "Whatever."

Raven ignored him, "Look, even if the ghost for god knows what reason, wants to harass me specifically, they tend to stray from their targets quite a lot." She said, "And obviously, ours has," She gestured to the other girls, "It put us _all_ out, not just me. Ghosts tend to be . . . basically, a little stoned in this world. Everything's a little hazy to them."

"But friend, the target is still you, is it not?" Starfire asked, appearing worried and concerned. "Why would this ghost in which we see want you?"

"Uh guys," Cyborg said, catching their attention, but staring at the screen. "I think I found something."

On the screen was a search of the characters Raven had mentioned earlier, the two girls that had died on the island. Except this was a picture of just the girls. How Cyborg had managed to find that was beyond her, but that was beside the point.

What had made Cyborg point it out was just one of the sisters. The picture was in sepia tone, so no color was available, but her hair appeared blonde. Her back was to the camera, her face looking over her shoulder at the camera, her eyes were searching, and did not appear happy.

"No way. . ." Kole breathed.

Robin, too, was in disbelief. "That looks sorta like-."

"Me."

* * *

Okay, a little short, but that's okay. Yeah, sorry, you're gonna have to wait to see who it looks like. The two highest candidates are Starfire and Raven, considering they are both easily argued characters who it could be.

Why it could be Starfire: Starfire tends to have a lot of innocence in her, just like a six or five year old could have. As Raven said, even though Starfire is clearly older then Emily, she could get confused. Also, if the ghost turns out to be Emily (Still not telling which it is) she could think her being older and protective but still kind could be her older sister.

Why it could be Raven: If Winifred was the ghost, she could think that Raven was Emily, purely out of the way that Raven was so out of control. For example, the whole wrist thing, that could of been Winifred trying to control her, like a sister would do (out of love of course). If the ghost was Emily, it could have been her clinging to what she thought was her older sister in fear. The singing could've been from both a song Emily shared with her sister or Winifred trying to calm Raven or 'Emily' down.

And those are my arguments. You'll have to wait till the next chapter to find out why the ghost is bothering Raven and who is the real person who looks like the little/older sister. Bye!


	7. You All Look The Same To Me

Hey, soo, we get to find out who the sister is! (Not to mention who said sister looks like)!

So, please enjoy this new chapter! (Note: The first few paragraphs are going to piss you off, you didn't think I'd tell you who the girl looks like immediately, did you?).

And for some reason, I am in love with this title. Probably just because it sounds rude.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**"You All Look The Same To Me"**

"Me," She said, staring in wonder at the picture on screen.

"It . . . does have it's likeness." Cyborg said, unable to look away.

"But . . . there's something off that makes her different from you," Robin said next.

"It's the eyes," Jinx said. "She has eyes that have at least _some_ emotion in them, this girls eyes are just . . . blank."

"Maybe she was sick?" Beast Boy suggested, "When I get sick, I'm not exactly in the best mood."

"It makes sense," Cyborg said, finally looking away. "This is a picture of Emily." _(Me: Bet you saw that coming) _"Maybe her sister took her outside to try and cheer her up." He said, noting the forest-like scene in the back round. It was almost too perfect for a picture. Emily was in short cut flowers, they only went a few inches up, making about an inch of her legs that she was sitting on unseen. The sun was out of view, but it hit her from the right, which made sense since she was looking over her left shoulder. The tree next to her appeared to have some engravings in it, but it was too far off, and it didn't appear to do much for the glare that would've been in her eyes. She probably had turned away from the sun when the picture was snapped.

"What would be so special about this place to make her travel when shew as sick?" Kole asked, "I mean, its pretty, but look," she pointed to a river out of immediate view. "I doubt it was easy getting her across that river unharmed."

"That could account for the look in her eyes," Robin said, "Maybe she was tired _and_ sick, that's probably why they're so dead."

"Yeah, if a kid gets sick, its seriously hard to get them to calm down so they can get better." Cyborg agreed. "That's just basic knowledge."

"But friends," Starfire cut in, "Then who is the ghost?"

Raven turned to face her friend, "My guess," She began, catching Starfire's attention. "Is the older sister."

Starfire's eyes widened, "But . . . would it not make more sense that the sick child who was deprived of the normal time-span for earthlings would come back so that they could live the life that was taken from them?"

Raven had to blink a few times, Starfire's guess made sense. But-, "If Emily wanted to live, she would have come back without being noticed." Raven explained, "But the one we heard, during the party, she was angry. Clearly . . ."

Robin stopped paying attention, Raven's words reminding him of something.

The image of the little girl played in his head, smiling, as all small children should. Raven had a point, it _had_ to be Winifred. And if she sister had gone though the trouble of protecting Emily her whole life (as was assumed) and only to have her die anyways, that was obviously something to be bitter about. Something that would make anyone angry.

He re-heard the scream,_ **"Who are you people!? And what do you think you're doing!?"**_

Something clicked in Robin's mind, and it brought him back to what Raven was saying. She appeared to be finishing up her explanation." . . . sister dying. It would be a much stronger reason to come back."

"I-," Starfire stopped, noticing the shocked look on Robin's face. "Robin, are you alright?"

He swallowed before shaking his head, dispelling the shock. Starfire misinterpreted it. "Robin, what is-?"

Robin darted towards the door, stopping when he reached it. "Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, come with me." He ordered, "Cyborg, I want you to stay here and follow us through the cameras in the building, you understand? If you lose feed I want you to send two people down to see if every things alright, got it?" Cyborg nodded, "Good. Follow me." He said to the the remaining immediate team. All shared hesitant looks before standing and following.

They followed him down the hallway, trying to keep up with him. "Mind telling us whats going on, Robin?" Raven said after a few minutes, realizing he wasn't going to talk till they asked.

Robin didn't answer until they reached an old wooded over wall, he kicked in it, shattering the molded wood easily. It all came from the leaking area that Cyborg hadn't bothered to fix. The hole was hardly even a centimeter wide, and no one ever went down this way anyways. His neglect had come in handy. "Raven said that the gho- Winifred, was really mad, right?" They nodded, he pulled a flashlight out of his utility belt, leading them into the dark hallway. "Well I got to thinking about the island, how Kole said it must have been special to travel over that river when you're sick. And if it was so special to them, after the girl died," He paused, shoving aside a few more piles of wood and other old things that had been forgotten. "Wouldn't she want to be buried in a place that was special to her?"

Starfire appeared confused, "But Robin, what would-?" She gasped, her eyes widening. "The . . . The island . . . it's . . ." (Me: Hmm, where have you read that before?)

Robin nodded, knowing Starfire was seeing what he was, "That's exactly what I was thinking Starfire."

Raven and Beast Boy seemed to understand to, but it was Raven who spoke. "And you think-?"

"Exactly," He said. "Over time, the erosion and the water eventually created their island into a barren one."

Finally they reached the place where there was no longer any tile, clearly no one had been down here since it was built. There were cobwebs, but not as many as you'd think. It was mainly just dust, but a window that just skimmed over the dirt was blocked, just like the rest of them. Beast Boy seemed to notice as well, "Damn, Cyborg was thorough with the whole 'lock-down' thing." He turned to a camera, shockingly, they'd bothered to put one down in here. "Thanks Cy!"

"That's not what we're here for," Raven reminded him. "Where do you think it is . . . Robin?"

Robin had disappeared, his head then popped up from behind one of the walls. It was like a maze down there. "There's a leak that used to flood the bottom of the tower a few inches before Cyborg sealed it up not that long ago." They followed him back into the new, much larger room. When they walked up behind him, he had his arms crossed, looking down at something. "You think with that window," He pointed to another window that skimmed the dirt, but was larger, "And the occasional rain, a small tree could survive down here?"

In front of them was a thin and dying tree, clearly though, this tree was old. It had run it's course and it was time for it to be the fertilizer of a new tree in here . . . if it was strong enough to grow.

"No," Raven said, bending down on one knee and pinching the dirt in her fingers. After a moment her eyes glowed white and she stepped back, her hands reaching out. "But do you think a body could be preserved for over two hundred years if the dirt turned to clay?"

Soon the ground was covered in her black aura, and a large portion of the dirt moved. Next her eyes closed, searching for the object that shouldn't be there. They all (excluding Raven) jumped, as soon as a small, extremely old and dirty coffin appeared, levitating in Raven's aura. The dirt was moved back into place before the coffin was dropped back on land. She dropped it as far away from them as possible before removing her hood and sharing a nervous look with her companions.

Beast Boy spoke first, "So . . . who wants to look first?"

"We'll all go together," Robin suggested. He held out his hand to Starfire, being on the farthest left.

Robin took Starfire's hand, who in turn took Raven's, who then took Beast Boy's. They all swallowed, moving forward at a slow but steady pace, when they finally reached it, Robin used his free hand to break the lock with a screw driver. It wasn't all to hard. The moment he barely flinched it the lock shattered.

The dust made them cough a little, but that was it. Finally, they shared one last look before simultaneously breaking hand contact, gripping the hatch that opened the coffin and lifted it open.

Automatically, they all jumped away from it, the over a hundred year old dust and rotting flesh smelling horrible. They were all coughing, each was also covering their mouths, trying to get some clean, non-disgusting air. Everyone was on their hands and knees.

"Oh, geez!" Beast Boy said, the smoke finally clearing out of the room. "What is that?"

Raven moved onto her feet again, her arm in front of her face. She walked over to the coffin and reached both hands into it, much to everyone's horror. The smell in the air was no longer a problem, most of it had cleared out. Not to mention they'd all stopped breathing in horror to what Raven was doing.

Her pale fingers reached in and took out a small skull, the size of a child. A child who was six when she died. The skull of Emily Salem. (Me: I think that's the first time I said her last name . . . )

"It's hers all right," Raven said, examining the skull with such a calm demeanor that it was almost disturbing. In fact, there wasn't an almost, it was just plain creepy. (Me: In my opinion, it's only gross if it has flesh. Blood or bones don't bother me). "Its way too small to be anyone about . . . seven, at the most."

"Since when have you become a bone-expert?" Beast Boy questioned. For once, he was being completely serious.

Raven placed the head gently back into place. "I got curious," She stated simply. Beast Boy figured that was the best answer he was going to get, and dropped it. She stepped aside, leaving the forgotten camera a good view of the remains. "You getting all this Cyborg?"

The camera's lenses, as if in response, refocused themselves, zooming in for a better picture. A red light began scanning it, Raven turned around, paying it no mine. "So, my official opinion, this is Emily's remains."

"But how was it preserved so well?" Beast Boy asked, refusing to get close to the coffin of the little girl. It was just too . . . gross.

Raven pointed to the ground. "The water and sediment in the ground formed a sort of clay-like material," She began. "It made an air-tight seal against any of the other elements that could have got in. But, despite that, a decompization appears to have still continued or it was sealed after it reached this level."

Beast Boy nodded and then frowned, "So . . . what happened to her sister?"

"Yes, friends." Starfire agreed, she was the last to recover from the shock. "Would it not be symbolic for the two loving sisters to be buried together?"

**"Not everyone is so kind."**

Robin shouted to the camera one last word before it went dead, "CYBORG-!"

It fizzled out, leaving nothing to contact anybody with. Their communicators wouldn't work if the camera wasn't. "What do you want with us?" Beast Boy growled. All four of them had their backs facing each other, not leaving any space out of view.

**"I want my SISTER BACK!" **

The shrieks made Raven flinch, unintentionally moving closer to a certain Titan. As if instinct, said Titan gripped her hand in response.

"We can't give you that, and you know it." Robin said, eyes scanning without halt. Suddenly a shape turned the corner, her hand draping itself along the wall.

**"Can't you?"

* * *

**

Screaming. That's all she could remember was screaming. And it wasn't hers. It wasn't . . . laughing. Who was laughing. It wasn't funny! Where was . . . Beast Boy. Beast Boy was scared for her . . . but where did he go? And Robin . . . Robin was screaming for Starfire. Was that who was screaming? No . . . Starfire. Robin. . . . Beast Boy?

"Raven?"

*********************

_The vise like grip she felt on her chest made her fall to her knees, she could hardly hear anything. It sounded like she was under water. Beast Boy was on one knee, gripping her shoulders and shouting at her, but she couldn't hear him._

_"What?" _

*********************

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

*********************

_She looked past his shoulder, "Starfire!" She heard Robin scream, even over the plug she'd felt was in her ears._

_"She's gone." Raven breathed._

*********************

"She's gone."

"Raven-."

*********************

_"Leave me alone!" Raven screamed, trying to break free of the hold._

*********************

". . . Leave me alone . . ."

"Is she even awake?"

"Raven?"

Raven sat straight up, gasping awake. Her heart beat shot up, what was there and some images of things that she knew had happened but horrified her making her shiver. Tears we're already in her eyes, though she felt no sadness. She froze and used her hands to slowly wipe some of the tears out of her vision. She noticed marks on her hands, scars. "What happened to me?"

"Raven," She felt a hand touch her shoulder and looked up to see Robin, "Are you okay?"

She blinked a few times before looking over his shoulder to see Beast Boy, she turned back to Robin. "Starfire-!"

"She's . . . not here, Raven," Robin said, clearly swallowing his desperation to find her. "Winifred must be blinded by rage too, she's convinced Starfire is her little sister." (Me: Ha, and you thought Emily looked like Raven).

Raven got up on her own accord, moving to where the remains were. They sat untouched, "But . . . _this_ is Emily."

"Tell that to her," Beast Boy said. He had already been up, and now was making his way towards her without looking at the bones. "Cyborg never showed, I think we should go back and see if they're okay."

"I've got a better idea," Raven said.

* * *

Ha, another cliff hanger. I have no idea why, but while I was writing this story I kept getting really dizzy and light-headed, which (for some unknown reason) didn't cease to amuse me. I figure I either had way too much sugar or I had a ghost in my house or I spend WAY too much time on the computer. So, if you don't get what happened, here it is.

1) Starfire's been kidnapped

2) **Emily **looks like Starfire

3) If you've been paying CLOSE attention, a few things aren't adding up

4) If you know what isn't adding up, you've made a good conclusion about the plot twist

5) 90% of you don't get the twist

6) 90% of you also want me to shut up and finish writing the rest of the story.

7) You've found the ghost who's been ATTACKING them is named Winifred

8) You've also found there last name is Salem, and Winifred is a bitter bitch

Side Note: I stole the ideas for the bone preservation from a show on TNT called Bones (ironic, but its the main characters nickname) which is like, my favorite show EVER (besides Teen Titans of course) so, that's how I know about how when the flesh on bones-. . . you know, I don't think you want to know. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter! Bye!

*

*

*


	8. We're Screwed

I also enjoy the title of this chapter to, but not as much as the other one.

Recap: Starfire's been kidnapped and the Titans are going to go somewhere because of an idea Raven had.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**"We're Screwed"**

Raven's black aura left there few, revealing a dark room with many screens. It didn't appear as though anyone had been down there in a while.

"What are we doing down here?" Beast Boy asked, recognizing the room immediately.

"It's still a working room," Raven answered. "We just haven't used it in a while."

She was already walking over to the key board, brushing off the small amount of dust that somehow had built up. "I didn't think we had left this place abandoned for that long." She muttered.

Both boys went over and joining her, watching as her fingers quickly ran over each individual key. "Whatcha doing?" Beast Boy asked.

"I want to see the footage of where Winifred might have taken Starfire," Raven answered. A file pulled up, the computer was asking if it was the correct one she'd asked for. It read "Basement", so she hit enter. The file opened immediately. She skipped around until she saw the clip of her looking at the head. She moved to the camera that had been in the room they were in before they'd followed Robin into the room with the coffin and tree.

"Zoom in there," Robin said, pointing to the screen. She did as she was told, she hit the up button and the enter at the same time, just once. It zoomed in.

They hit play, waiting for the intruder to turn up on film. They listened to the conversation, Raven was explaining the skull.

"There!" Beast Boy shouted, pointing to a corner. "Play it again, slow it down."

Raven hit slow and each noticed what Beast Boy's vision had seen.

"What is that?" Robin asked, eyes narrowing.

Raven continued to hit more keys, zooming it, "We'll see."

She hit play, now at the part where they'd started once again. They watched the spot carefully until they saw the object more clearly. Where it was nearly pitch black, a pale gray shape came out of hiding, her hair blocking her face. She drifted gracefully into the room, Raven paused the frame, capturing her image.

"And save," She muttered, hitting enter. "We've got her picture."

"Or at least a part of it," Robin added. "That's something."

Raven flipped back to the camera that had been in the room, "And now this one."

"But it-." Beast Boy began protesting.

She silenced him with her hand, not even looking away from the computer. "I'm not talking about that one."

Both boys appeared confused, "There's another one?" They said at the same time.

Raven hit access, and an image of them appeared on the screen, it was perfect. They watched the scene with awe, horror, admiration, and embarrassment.

* * *

**"Can't you?" **The figure asked them.

Robin automatically grabbed Starfire and tackled her to the ground, barely dodging the nearly invisible energy that seemed to come out of nowhere. Raven took a step away, also barely missing getting hit. Beast Boy noticed and turned into a wolf, trying to attack Winifred before she could attack again. She watched him without hesitancy, and he lunged at her-.

Only be pass right through her, hitting his head against the wall. He reverted back into a human, now on his stomach. He glared at Winifred, who merely turned her back on him and turned back to a stunned Raven.

**"You." **She said, **"You seem to have a strong connection with the dead, you'll have to go first." **

"Over my dead body!" Beast Boy growled, now in a crouching position.

Before he could move though, Winifred had turned around and now held him against the wall, the hold around his neck. He had to stand on his toes a little. **"Ironic words." **She said, **"But the difference between us, is I've got nothing to lose."**

"Except . . . her," Beast Boy gasped, struggling to breath.

Winifred turned to see what he was looking at, which was Starfire. She appeared stunned, why would Beast Boy make the ghost attack her? But she understood when she saw him wink at her, she nodded. Winifred didn't notice, **"Emily-!"**

Beast Boy kicked his leg up, getting Winifred right in the stomach. She flinched away, he ran over to where the rest of the four were. Winifred glared, **"NO ONE IS GOING TO KEEP ME FROM MY SISTER!"**

Robin stood with his arms wide, keeping her out of Winifred's view. "Don't touch her!"

Winifred appeared disgusted, as if she was irritated with what he was doing for a different reason. **"Men protecting their women,"** She said, **"That'll be the day!"**

Robin was thrown aside, again, by something that came out of nowhere, and from what you could see what hardly visible at all. Starfire ran to his side, but another thing caught her eye. A girl. Raven.

She rounded, glaring at her. **"What-!?"**

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven shouted, trying to hit Winifred.

It, once again, fazed right through. Raven stared.

**"Enough of this." **

The vise like grip she felt on her chest made her fall to her knees, she could hardly hear anything. It sounded like she was under water. Beast Boy was on one knee, gripping her shoulders and shouting at her, but she couldn't hear him.

"What?"

The grip on her tightened, becoming visible that the air seemed to be squeezing Raven. Beast Boy growled at her, once again turning into another animal.

"Leave me alone!" Raven screamed, trying to break free of the hold. If Beast Boy tried to attack her again he was surely going to get more then just another slap into a wall.

Her eyes saw Winifred, picking Starfire up from the ground gently. Almost too gently, more like a mother then sister.

"Please, you are mistaken! I am not your sister!" Starfire said, clearly too frightened to do anything.

Winifred seemed compassionate still, **"You are sick, sister. You must be delusional." **

"I am not-!"

Starfire was interrupted as Winifred and herself began de-materializing, which created a violent eruption of what little objects were around her.

Beast Boy stopped shaking Raven, but his hands remained on her shoulders as he stared in horror at what was happened to his friend. She looked past his shoulder, "Starfire!" She heard Robin scream, even over the plug she'd felt was in her ears.

But it was too late, they were gone.

The grip around Raven's upper body left her, and she immediately began coughing and sucking in the air, trying hard to breath again. Beast Boy patted her back, trying to calm her down again.

"She's gone." Raven coughed.

Beast Boy didn't respond, but watched Robin's shocked face. He stood just staring at the place he'd disappeared.

Raven heard a clicking sound, and turned her head to the side. Her vision was still a little fuzzy from lack of oxygen, but she could have sworn-.

* * *

Beast Boy, Raven, and Robin watched in surprise as suddenly a silver sliver of something appeared behind all three of them appeared for a fraction of a second, and then all three of them hit the ground, unconscious. The tape went static.

"What was that?" Raven asked, stunned.

Robin shook his head, "Aftershock from what Winifred did?"

Beast Boy turned to Raven, "Do ghosts have aftershock affects?"

Raven didn't turn to him, but continued watching the screen. "I'm . . . not sure." She admitted.

"Well, whatever happened to us probably happened to the others." Robin said, "So we should check on them first . . . and then we'll look for Starfire."

Raven was automatically sympathetic, "We'll find her Robin, don't worry. She won't be able to hide her for long." Raven said, suggesting Winifred.

Robin paused for a moment before heading towards the door, "Let's just go find the others."

* * *

Starfire felt a bit of a thump on her side. She wasn't quite sure how they'd gotten there, but it was clearly not something Robin or anyone else had planned for. She opened her eyes and realized she was lying on her side, her face on the cold, hard ground. She pushed herself onto her hands and then to her elbows, "Robin . . ."

"You're safe from them."

Starfire looked up in shock, the voice was entirely different from the angry one she'd heard earlier. Winifred smiled down at her, "At least for now. We'll have to get rid of these trespassers, heaven knows how they got here. Let alone built-."

"Please," Starfire interrupted. She already had a plan from the moment Winifred had started talking. "_Sister _. . . what year is it?"

Winifred stared at her, as if she was stupid. "That . . . did you hit your head?" She paused, sighing. "The only good thing about this is that Father isn't here. Though, I do wish Mother was."

"S-Sister, why are you not fond of . . . Father?" Starfire was finding it difficult to act, but Winifred did not appear to notice. It seemed as though she thought it was an outcome of Starfire's supposed 'illness'.

Winifred once again gave her sister a confused look, "Emily, he is quite cruel to Mother. Isn't that obvious?"

Starfire thought quickly, "I-I always thought that it was normal."

"As did I, Emily. But unfortunately, our father is just plain evil."

Starfire blinked, not having to fake surprise, "I-."

"Put this on, Emily." Winifred said, throwing something at her. It landed a foot away from Starfire, she didn't move to get it. "You look absolutely provocative."

Winifred turned away, appearing to be giving Starfire privacy. Starfire picked up the cloth and got to her feet, seeing if the outfit would even fit her. She stared, stunned, at what Winifred had appeared to have taken from her closet.

Starfire remembered her real sister, Blackfire, at the garment. How she had been called from Earth to save her beloved planet by the marriage of the strange green thing that she could not even pronounce the name of. He was to have been her husband, had Robin and the other Titans not broken in and told them the truth just in time. How it was all a trick to just get Blackfire a gem that had just been broken in the battle for the crown between the two siblings.

But she never thought she'd see her wedding dress again.

". . . Sister?"

"Hmm?" Winifred asked, not turning around.

"Must I . . .?" She didn't finish.

"Yes." Her sister said, as if reading her mind. "Just hurry up now."

Starfire rubbed the garment between her fingers a few times before finally, and reluctantly, removing her shoes one by one very slowly, and then removing her clothes and pulling the dress over it. It was still a lovely fit on her. "You may . . . turn around now."

Winifred did as was instructed and smiled warmly. "There, you look much better now."

"I do not feel better," Starfire mumbled.

Winifred seemed to be taking it as if she was talking about her illness. "It's just a cold, you'll be fine."

Starfire sighed, shaking her head. "You do not understand, I am not your sister."

"Of course you-!"

Starfire lifted her hand, showing the green energy coming from it, "As I have said, I am not your sister."

Winifred's eyes were wide, "I . . ." Then she shook her head, dispelling some thought. Hope rose in Starfire, but then-. "What have they done to you!?"

Starfire growled in frustration before grabbing Winifred's shoulders and shaking her, surprised she could touch her at all. "YOU are the one who has been altered! You are _dead_! The name of my sister is_ Blackfire_, and you are **_not __she_**!"

Winifred stared at her, Starfire knew how painful her grip on her probably was, but she made no move to release her. Finally though, her self-proclaimed sibling closed her eyes and sighed. "Of course you aren't."

* * *

Raven and the others entered the room, noticing how groggy the others appeared to be.

"You guys okay?" Robin asked, alarmed.

Cyborg seemed surprised, "We were just about to send someone for you guys. What happened?"

"Where's Starfire?" Jinx asked, the first to notice. She stretched up onto her feet, appearing to be trying to see if she was behind them. As if any second she'd pop out and say, 'Here I am, friend!'

No such response came. "She's been kidnapped," Raven said plainly, hiding the fear she was feeling well.

Cyborg groaned, "Man, I was afraid this was going to happen! Do you have any idea where she is?"

"Winifred could've taken her anywhere," Robin muttered darkly, clearly upset. "But she _has_ to be somewhere in the Tower."

"Then let's split up and find her," Speedy said, knowing how much it probably pained Robin to not know for sure if she was okay.

"Fine." Robin said, "We'll split up into groups of three. Red Star, Jinx and I-."

"We get the point, Robin." Beast Boy said sympathetically. "You go, we can divide ourselves up."

Robin said nothing, but nodded, leaving with Bumblebee and Cyborg.

"That was awfully bold of you."

Beast Boy turned and saw Raven, her arms crossed and hood up. He grinned at her, "Yeah, well, I'm a bold guy."

_'But not bold enough.'_ A voice said in the back of his mind as he watched Raven. He ignored the mental groan, the longing feeling that a part of him had for her-.

"Beast Boy, you still in there?" Aqualad asked, snapping his fingers in Beast Boy's face. He jumped back, getting a little smirk from Aqualad.

"Heh, sorry." He said, turning a bit red.

Raven was no longer in front of him, she seemed to be discussing something with Kole, who in turn laughed and said something back. Aqualad noticed who he was watching and shook his head, "Beast Boy, you're a good friend of mine. Now listen to me when I say," He lowered his voice so no one else could hear, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him a bit. **"How much longer are you going to make her wait?" **

Beast Boy shoved him off before muttering back, "Is it that obvious?" His friend nodded. "It's not that simple! This is _Raven_ we're talking about, I can't just-!"

"We've divided up the rest of the teams," Speedy said, catching his attention.

Beast Boy and Aqualad then noticed there were only six people remaining in the room; the two of them, Raven, Speedy, Kole, and Kid Flash.

"Raven, Kole, and Aqualad in one group, Beast Boy, Kid Flash, and I in the other. Got it?"

"But, aren't we supposed to stay in our original two groups?" Beast Boy asked, confused.

"Nah," Speedy said. "We're good."

"Besides," Kid Flash said as he began pushing Beast Boy toward the door, not even bothering to lower his voice (and Beast Boy was quite sure he'd actually gotten louder). "Absence makes the heart grow fonder. See ya Raven!" He shouted purposefully. "Bye Kole, bye-!"

"We get it!" Aqualad shouted, waving.

Beast Boy didn't dare turn around to see what Raven's expression was, nor did he want her to see his own. So he allowed himself to be pushed out the door, not daring to stand on his own until the doors shut behind him.

Kole giggled, turning to Raven with a smile, "Well, you ready?"

Raven shrugged, a small smirk on her face. "I guess."

Aqualad gave her a wry look, "You know, don't you?"

Her smile wiped from her face as she walked toward the door, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

* * *

SO, that's the end until the next time. In the next chapter, Starfire will be found, and you'll find out . . . I forgot what I was typing. Anyways, later!


	9. The Hunt For The Girl

Chapter . . . 9, right? Yeah, nine.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**The Hunt for the Girl**

Raven's party was Kole, herself, and Aqualad. Currently the three were searching through their part of the territory.

The attic.

"It's disgusting up here," Kole commented. Then added lightly to Raven, "No offense."

"No, you're right," Raven agreed, "We don't use things up here, it's like the basement but with less stuff."

"I didn't even know you _had _an attic," Aqualad sneezed. "One of the privileges of living underwater is," sneeze, "No dust."

"Are you allergic to dust?" Kole asked.

"No," he insisted, sneezing again.

Raven raised her cloak, avoiding projectile. "Here," She handed him a packet off tissues she carried around always ever since Beast Boy had caught the flew and sneezed on her.

"Thanks," He said. He took the packet and held a tissue to his nose.

"No problem," Raven replied.

* * *

Beast Boy was feeling extremely uncomfortable at the moment.

"So, when ya gonna kiss her?" Kid Flash asked, laughing.

"I don't know," Beast Boy replied icily, "How long did it take for you to kiss Jinx?"

Kid Flash stopped laughing, "I-!"

Speedy's laughing drowned him out. He wiped a tear from his eye, "But really dude, on an honest level, when are you gonna get things going between you two?"

"As soon as possible," Beast Boy said sarcastically.

Kid Flash found his revenge. "OH! Okay then." He flipped out his communicator, Beast Boy heard the click. "Hey Raven, Beast Boy has something to-."

* * *

Raven watched something gray flash across the screen and then it went static.

"What was that about?" Kole asked.

Raven shrugged and put her communicator back into her belt.

* * *

"Don't. Ever. Do that. Again!" Beast Boy panted, glaring hard at Kid Flash.

Beast Boy had tackled Kid Flash to get his communicator, and it had hung up as soon as it hit the ground. Both boys were getting back to their feet.

Speedy snickered, "How much do you wanna bet she'll call back?"

"She won't," Beast Boy assured them. Then he went pale, "Er-, at least, I think-."

"HA!" Kid Flash shouted, "So you do like her!"

"I think we've established that," He mumbled.

A pause, then-.

_"Hello?"_

* * *

_"Think we've . . . that." _

Raven looked around for the sound, "What's that?"

Kole pulled her communicator out of her pocket, "Hello?"

The view was a dark screen before a stream of threats from someone that sounded like Beast Boy saying, "I SAID KNOCK IT OFF!"

"Give it here," Raven said, Kole handed it over.

Something sounded like it popped from where they were before someone said, "Oh _now_ you've done it!" followed by a, "O sh-." from someone else.

"Boys," Raven interrupted the person. After a short argument of who was going to answer, Kid Flash's fearful face appeared.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you calling us!?" She shouted at them.

The transmition seemed to shake . . . or the hand holding it. Then it was snatched and Speedy appeared, "Kid Flash is being stupid." There was a background, "Hey!" but it was ignored. "It won't happen again. Sorry."

It was taken again, then Beast Boy was there, seeming irritated and scared at the same time. "And if it _does_," He said, "Don't listen to _anything_ he says!"

"Okay Beast Boy," Raven said, a small smile on her face.

He seemed relieved, "Thanks, Rae."

Raven pulled her hood over her head, "Whatever." And then she closed it, smile still intact.

Until she saw Kole and Aqualad's admiring faces.

"What?" She demanded, the smile once again disappearing.

"Oh, nothing," Kole said innocently before turning and continuing exploring.

* * *

Beast Boy threw the communicator at Kid Flash, who was hit in the head, and after picking it back up, they continued. Their section of the tower was the higher up part of the basement. Robin's section had the middle area's (rooms and such) and Jinx's had the upper-middle sections (rooms like the evidence room).

The basement was cool, in the boys opinion. There were a lot of things that were old, and dusty, and spiderwebs covered most of it, but nonetheless-.

Speedy tripped over something, "Ow!"

"Hey, a radio!" Beast Boy shouted. The wire of the radio was what he'd tripped over. It was plugged into the wall already.

"Does it still work?" Kid Flash asked, neither concerned about their fallen comrade.

"Let's see," Beast Boy flicked the switch and began playing with the twisters. It wasn't till a few minutes later he realized it was a CD player, and hit play. "Heh, my bad."

What the boys didn't know was that there was a heating vent, that ran through almost the entire Tower, and it was right behind the CD player.

A guitar began playing, and then drums.

Robin's head snapped up at the sound of it all, and Cyborg shared a look with both him and Bumblebee.

"Beast Boy," Jinx's group all said at the same time.

Downstairs, the boy's were confused.

"This is a recent song," Kid Flash stated, "I've heard this song."

"But who would've been down here to change it?" Speedy had long since gotten up.

Realization hit them all at the same time. "Starfire!"

The shout echoed through the vent and hit Robin's group first. He had his communicator out at once, "Calling Beast Boy. This is Robin."

Beast Boy flipped his out, "Robin! I was just about to call you! I think we found Star's trail!"

By then, all signals were connected, "Off a song?" Kole questioned.

"That's just it!" Speedy shouted into it, "Nobodies been down here for years, and you would've heard the music had anyone been playing it, so who would've taken the time to change it and not listen to it?"

Beast Boy morphed into a hound dog and was sniffing around, searching for a scent.

"We'll be down in two seconds," Robin said.

Raven eyed Beast Boy's dog form through the screen, "And tell Beast Boy not to _mark his territory_." This got an indignant woof, but nothing else. The signals were lost.

"Find anything, pup?" Kid Flash asked. Beast Boy growled, but said nothing.

"Okay, so how come Raven can say something but I can't?" He demanded. Beast Boy ignored him.

Then, at the same time, the others appeared in different ways. Robin and Jinx's group through the door, and Raven's party evaporated from the roof.

"You got anything?" Robin said, panting.

Beast Boy didn't stop tracking, but stopped and stared. Then-.

"AROOOOO!" He howled. He morphed back into a crouching human and beckoned with his hand. "This way!"

They darted into the deeper boxes for what seemed like entirely too long. And then they all froze.

Someone was huddled in the middle of the room, their back facing them, her red hair falling down it as she hung her head, as if she had done something terribly shameful and was depressed beyond imagination. But Starfire was wearing her wedding dress.

"Starfire!" Robin began running over.

In two seconds flat, he was grabbed around the neck by Starfire, who seemed to have been crying. Her eyes were wet, red, and her cheeks had crusted where the tears had fallen. "Robin, you must understand, I could not contact you! She said you could only have me if you found me!"

"Star?" Robin had her arms around her, gently letting one run through her hair and the other around her waist. He pushed her away, "You don't seem like yourself-."

Starfire whimpered, "Wini-Winifred!" She cried into his shoulder, so her words muffled. "Robin, I was so afraid! She believed I was her sister, and I had to convince her that I wasn't by saying you would find me, because I'm more important to you then I am to her!"

Robin backed up, "Who are you?"

"What?" Starfire asked, shocked.

Something black knocked Starfire and Robin apart. When he looked up he saw Raven standing in between Robin and Starfire, her back to Robin and her arms spread out to her sides, as if protecting him.

"Raven?" Jinx demanded, "What're you-?"

"That's not Starfire," Raven hissed at the seemingly fearful and confused girl on the ground.

"Raven . . . Robin?" Starfire began. "You-?"

"Ghosts are almost masters at mimicry by birth, and make any error invisible," She interrupted.

"But one thing you forgot," Robin glared hard at Starfire, "Is that _my_ Starfire has an accent."

All eyes stared. Starfire smirked.

And then the figure on the ground morphed back into a half-visible girl, with the same smile. "You're Starfire, the one you want, is that way." She pointed left and then disappeared.

"Is she lying?" Robin asked, swallowing.

"No," Raven said, "Ghosts don't lie twice in a row. Standard rule. It's built into their drive, you could say . . ."

Robin wasn't listening. He'd already raced the way Winifred had pointed, and they all waited in the same spot. When he reached the sight, he felt as if someone had knocked him across the face. Starfire was in her wedding dress, and there were bruises on her arms. He was next to her in an instant, sliding one hand underneath her hip and the other under her neck, lifting her and shaking her. "Star? Starfire, can you hear me?" (Me: I just realized that, for those of you who know Kingdom Hearts, that if you've seen the seconds ones beginning video, Kairi and Sora's little "Kairi, Kairi, open your eyes!" looks like this. Sorry, random.)

No answer. He picked her up in his arms very gently, shaking the pain and fear away from his face before coming out with the paling girl in his arms.

"Is she gonna make it?" Robin asked Raven, who was examining her face.

"Yes," Raven said. "But we need to do something first . . ."

* * *

"The ghost takes a part of each one of the people it copies," Raven was explaining. "The original person, I guess you could say, appears . . . incapacitated until the piece of the ghost that fills the space in the person is removed and switched back." She was searching through her book, "Though thankfully, the ghost no longer has to be a willing participant. She probably won't even notice."

"Good," Robin said curtly. Everyone could tell he was having a hard time with it.

"Don't worry Robin," Speedy assured him. "Raven will get Starfire back in no time." He turned to her, "Right?"

"Five minutes," She said, placing a piece of silver in Starfire's hand. "Tops."

Starfire had been placed on the coffee table, silver in hand, and her other on her stomach. She was on her back. There was white dust surrounding the whole area in a white circle, and she seemed content with the sight. She began to mutter something:  
"_Piece of you, piece of me.  
Different from what's come to be.  
Asleep for now, asleep in death.  
Do not make this your permanent rest.  
Take this piece of heart of and return it home.  
Let her piece of life be shown."_

Raven kept muttering the curse over and over again. Then, the little piece in Starfire's hand began glowing, and her chest began moving. But she still wasn't breathing. Raven got louder and louder, though she never seemed to raise her voice. Then, by magic, her head tilted back, and her chest rose higher then the rest of her body. Out of her middle, through her clothes it seemed, some little piece of what could've been vapor that went about a foot above her head before exploding, blinding them for a few seconds. When their vision returned they were just in time to see a more pronounced piece, a shade of almost green, float back into Starfire like a feather. The place it landed glowed in a circle for a moment, and then color returned to Starfire's face, her bruises faded, and her breathing started up again in choked gasps. Raven stopped chanting.

She gave a long, hard look at Starfire before nodding and gesturing for Robin to come forward. "You can take the silver out of her hand."

"Does is make a difference if I do it?" Robin asked, nervously.

"You'll be the first person she sees when she wakes up," Raven said, smiling reassuringly. "Do you think that makes a difference?"

Robin didn't reply and kneeled down and gently removed the silver from Starfire's hands with everyone watching in anticipation. The moment he'd dropped it to the floor (by accident, of course) Starfire's eyes snapped open and some invisible force propelled her forward, making her sit up with an astonished look of shock and confusion.

She turned and stared, "Robin?"

Everyone simultaneously let out a sigh of relief, and Robin seemed more so then everyone else. "Starfire!"

Robin had her in his arms in a second, and, though Starfire wasn't complaining, she seemed more confused then two seconds ago. "Robin, are you 'the sick'?"

Robin didn't let up, "I've never been more relieved to here you talk," He said quietly. She blushed, and then he added louder, "No, I'm not sick. I'm fine. How about you? What happened?"

Starfire was released, and began explaining after acknowledging the presence of her friends.

* * *

Starfire growled in frustration before grabbing Winifred's shoulders and shaking her, surprised she could touch her at all. "YOU are the one who has been altered! You are _dead_! The name of my sister is_ Blackfire_, and you are **_not __she_**!"

Winifred stared at her, Starfire knew how painful her grip on her probably was, but she made no move to release her. Finally though, her self-proclaimed sibling closed her eyes and sighed. "Of course you aren't."

This stunned Starfire beyond belief, "Y-You believe me?"

"Oh yes, very much," She eyed Starfire conspicuously. "My sister is no slut. She'd never dress like you were. I just had to make sure."

Starfire felt as if she'd just been slapped, "What does this word 'slut' mean, again?"

Winifred grinned, as if she'd hoped Starfire would've asked this. "It means you're a tramp, deary." Starfire knew that word. Once, when Raven and her had watched a Disney movie called 'Lady and the Tramp' and why Beast Boy had called the name 'inappropriate' Starfire had asked why. She turned red, and her eyes glowed a furious green. "Understand?"

* * *

"She called you a slut?" Jinx snorted.

"And a 'tramp'." Starfire reminded her. "I believe I was correct in becoming angry, yes?"

"Yeah Star," Raven confirmed for her. "You were. And so then you attacked her?"

"Yes, she said, while switching us I believe- for I was badly injured, friends- that she did to 'double the check', she said."

Raven knew she meant 'double-check'. Ghosts were thorough with those kinds of things. It wasn't the first time someone had been kidnapped for one of their 'investigations'.

"Damn," Aqualad muttered. "Alright, I'm officially creeped out. How do we get her to leave?"

"Background check," Raven answered. "Ghosts will only stick around if they have a reason to. In this case, it's probably her sister."

"So what, we gotta find her sister?" Kid Flash asked.

"No," Raven replied. "We've got to prove she's dead."

"Wait," Beast Boy interrupted, "How did Winifred die?"

Starfire coughed, "I . . . I believe she was, murdered, yes?"

Beast Boy stared, "Whoa . . ."

"That would be . . . a lot more difficult to get rid of her then." Raven breathed. "Revenge . . . is never easy."

Everyone was uncomfortable now. Starfire spoke again, "I believe they did not enjoy their father, he was, abusive . . ."

Raven swallowed hard, and Beast Boy noticed. He cracked his fingers, getting peoples attention. "Well, what're your orders, Rae?"

Raven let the name slide, releasing for once she was supposed to tell others what to do instead of Robin. She slid a stray hair behind her ear and put her hood up. Everyone could tell she was apprehensive.

"We'll need to get my books," She said after a slight hesitation. But her voice did not waver.

"Beast Boy can go with you," Kid Flash said at once.

Beast Boy looked up at him, his eyebrows furrowed. "I will?" ("She's stressed, get it?" He hissed at Beast Boy so only the changeling himself could hear.) "Oh, yeah, right, I will."

Raven didn't seem to involuntary to the idea, and turned towards the door. Beast Boy gave everyone a reassuring look that said, 'I'll take care of it,' before trailing silently behind her. When the doors closed, Robin gave Kid Flash a disapproving look.

"What?" Kid Flash demanded defensively.

"You shouldn't manipulate Beast Boy liked that," Robin stated, arms crossed. "You know how he feels about her."

"I wasn't!" Kid Flash insisted. "I was just trying to help Raven, and," he smirked, "We all know that Beast Boy's her antidote."

Down the hall, thankfully, they were traveling fast. Otherwise their conversation would have been overheard, and they would've had some explaining to do to each other. But now, Beast Boy, very unlike himself, remained silent as they headed to Raven's room.

Raven was forced to break it instead. "You're awfully . . . quiet." He looked up at her, "It's now something I've seen you do. Ever."

He gave her a look she'd used on him so many times. "Gee, thanks Rae." She smirked. "You know, you've been letting me get away with calling you that. Are you like, immune to it or something?"

'Sure, let's go with that.' "I guess," she replied.

"Darn," Beast Boy muttered. "Now I've got to find something else to bug you."

Raven rolled her eyes and said nothing. They reached her room and the door slid open, allowing them access. They must have forgotten to lock it when they left the last time to get supplies for Starfire.

"You know," Beast Boy began, looking around Raven's room. "I think I've been in here tonight more then all other times added together."

"Me too," Raven said.

Beast Boy glanced at his watched and sighed. It was around midnight now, and yet a few hours had felt like _days_.

Then, he noticed a shudder from Raven. "You cold?"

She stiffened, as if having forgotten he was there, "I-."

"Never mind, you're gonna lie to me," Beast Boy said, turning to Raven's clock to see if his watch was right.

Raven hissed at him, "Excuse me?"

Beast Boy shrugged, as if it didn't matter. "I just . . . I don't like you lying to me."

"How do you know that I was?" Raven demanded, angry.

Beast Boy turned and looked at her with such utter calm and innocence that it nearly knocked all of her anger out of her. Nearly. But now it was only mild irritation and curiosity.

"I just did," He said simply.

Raven didn't reply, but then turned. "What are you doing?"

"It's music," Beast Boy replied quietly. "And . . . we never finished our dance, ya know. Ghosts and all . . ." He laughed nervously.

Raven stared at him, "You . . .?"

Beast Boy and her just held out his hand, more confident this time in asking. "Wanna dance?"

Raven, thought, still hesitated. "Eh . . ."

Once again though, she gave him her hand and he pulled her into a close embrace, seeming all to comfortable with it. They danced in a circle for a while until the words started.

**"Down to you," **Beast Boy spun Raven out.** "You're pushing and pulling me down to you." **He dipped Raven, then let her come back up, leaving Raven staring at him.** "But I don't know what I-. Now when I caught myself," **Raven looked away, going back to having to spin in a circle.** "I had to stop myself."**

**  
"I'm saying something that I should have never thought.  
Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself.  
From saying something that I should have never thought of you, of you."**

Raven allowed herself to get closer to Beast Boy, letting her head touch his chest lightly. Beast Boy's hands rested on her back.  
**  
"You're pushing and pulling me down to you,  
But I don't know what I want,"**

Raven honestly was beginning to hate the CD she'd been listening to.**  
**

**"No I don't know what I want.**

**You got it, you got it,  
Some kind of magic."**

Beast Boy raised a hand to Raven's head, stroking her hair.

**  
"Hypnotic, hypnotic,  
You're leaving me breathless.  
I hate this, I hate this,  
You're not the one I believe in.  
With God as my witness."**

Raven looked up just in time to see a far-off look in Beast Boy's face, but when he noticed her looking at him, he grinned. She looked away again.  
**  
"Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself,  
I'm saying something that I should have never thought."**

Beast Boy let Raven out of his embrace, spinning her a few times. "Having fun?"

". . . A little."

**"Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself,  
From saying something that I should have never thought of you, of you.**

**You're pushing and pulling me down to you.  
But I don't know what I want.  
No I don't know what I want."  
**

'I _really_ regret putting this CD in here,' she thought to herself.

Then, their communicators rang, and Beast Boy quickly flipped off the music and both opened theirs. "Yessir?" Beast Boy said.

"Where are you two? You've been gone for seven minutes," Robin's voice stated through both of their communicators. (Somewhere in the background they could hear someone making some suggestive comment, but it was ignored.)

"Robin," Raven showed him the stack of books she'd already divided, "We were getting all the things we needed, and I just did a run-through to double-check. Seven minutes is hardly anytime anyways."

"Didn't you guys teleport?" Robin asked.

"No," They both said in unison.

"Oh . . . _well that explains it_," He added more to himself. "Alright, well, hurry back."

"Gotcha Rob," Beast Boy flipped him a thumbs up.

"Beast Boy and Raven out," Raven closed her communicator, as did Beast Boy.

"Come on," Raven said, "Before they start getting the wrong idea."

"Or the right one," Beast Boy winked at her, she ignored him.

* * *

That's the end of chapter nine!


	10. What Did She Say?

Um, I'm not really sure what this chapter is about at the moment. So, enjoy my made-up ramblings! AND MY FLUFF! LOTS AND LOTS OF FLUFF FOR YOU PEOPLES!! . . .

Sorry.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**"What Did She Say?"**

_ She sat alone, crying. _

_"So what if I'm . . .?" She couldn't finish. She wiped a tear from her eye, "It doesn't matter."_

_And even still, she knew it was a lie.

* * *

_

Raven and Beast Boy appeared in the room, all set and ready to go.

A cold chill ran over her a whiles later, when she was reading revenge. People all around were reading, the lights on now, and things were starting to get more comfortable, despite their current situation. She glanced over her shoulder, though she wasn't sure why, and saw Aqualad harassing Beast Boy about something. He laughed, loudly, but it wasn't heard over the other talking in the room. Beast Boy grinned and then began talking before he noticed Raven watching him. His grinned widened and he waved, which made Aqualad turn around and Raven quickly jerked her hood over her head. She watched from the corner of her eye as Aqualad said something to Beast Boy before turning around again.

"Sup, girl?"

Raven glanced up and saw Bumblebee, smiling at her. She seemed to be taking a break. "Not much, I haven't found anything yet."

"Well," Bumblebee paused, "Why don't you take a break?"

"Because this is more important," Raven replied, eyes darting back down to her book as she began skimming through it again.

A mischievous look came upon Bee's face. She cupped Raven's chin and pointed it to Beast Boy once again, "More important then _him_?"

Raven pulled her chin away, and she could have sworn she heard Aqualad laugh. "Yes, far more important."

Beast Boy was in fact, talking to Aqualad. He looked up when he heard his friend laugh. "What?"

"Looks like Bee's harassing Raven, too," He noted.

Beast Boy looked, and it did appear so. "Huh, I wonder what about."

Aqualad gave Beast Boy an incredulous look. "They're talking about _you_!"

"Ooooh!" He said, shaking his head in confusion. "Right, sure they are."

Starfire tapped on Robin's shoulder. "Robin, is it not . . . quiet?"

Robin looked around, listening to the mingling of his friends. "Not really, Star. Why, did you want to do something?"

Starfire grinned before slyly diverting her eyes to Beast Boy and Raven. "I think . . . I think that we should play a game, should we not?"

Robin had been talking to Kid Flash, and both looked confused. "Uh, no offense Starfire," Kid Flash began, "Now isn't exactly the best time for playing games."

"But, we are all tense and have begun, 'the break', so why should we not play a game?" She questioned, a small smirk coming to her face. It made Robin get a bit of mystery from his girlfriend. She could be sneaky sometimes.

Robin and Kid Flash then noticed she was looking at Raven, then Beast Boy, then back to them. "Oh!" Kid Flash said, Robin smacked his hand over the speedsters mouth.

"Truth or Dare?" he said quietly. They all nodded in agreement.

"Hey, guys!"

Raven's head snapped up from the book. The room had slowly began to grow louder, and she knew it was only a matter of time before their leader tried something.

"Star thinks we should play a game to calm down and take a break," Robin began, with his girlfriend next to her. She seemed oddly full of pride at the moment. "I agree."

"What're we playing?" Aqualad asked. Everyone was beginning to form a circle around them.

He smirked, "Truth or Dare."

(Me: This is so out of story random scene right now, but trust me, it's on purpose . . . now!)

Raven rolled her eyes and kept reading. Something was up, and she wasn't about to get involved in it.

The "I'm in!"'s and "Okay!"'s began filling the room. Then, she felt all eyes turn to her. She looked up, and found it was true.

"No."

"C'mon Raven!" Cyborg pleaded.

"No."

"Please?" Bee asked.

"No."

"But friend-!" Starfire began.

"Rae?"

Her eyes snapped to behind her. Beast Boy was standing their, seeming disappointed. 'Damnit!' Her mind screamed, but her face remained neutral.

"My name is _Raven_," She snapped. "What?"

"Why won't you play?"

"Someone's got to work," she insisted. "We can't afford breaks when this ghost wants us dead."

"It's just a game, Rae-ven," He added the last part quickly. "C'mon, ten minutes?"

'No'. "Fine."

Aqualad grinned to himself before watching Raven begrudgingly sit down in the circle and then watching Beast Boy sitting right next to her in the circle, receiving a glare from her before she crossed her arms and turned away. Raven kept her hood up.

"Let's establish the rules. Nothing inappropriate for the dares. Understand?"Robin asked. They nodded.

"Alright, who wants to go first?"Aqualad asked.

Speedy raised his hand, "I'll do it."

"Truth or Dare, Speedy?" Aqualad asked her.

Speedy thought about it, "_Dare_."

Raven rolled her eyes. Of course he would want to do a dare.

"Okay, Speedy," He thought about it. "Touch the tip of your own shock arrow!"

"Asshole."

And so the game began.

This is what happened.

Jinx picked: Starfire. Starfire told the truth about how she felt about Earth food. Starfire picked: Kid Flash. He was dared to eat one of Starfire's 'pudding of sadness'. He barfed, and then picked: Bumblebee. She was dared to taste the pudding too. Bumblebee picked: Kole. Kole told the truth about how she felt about Gnark. "A brother," she'd said. "Nothing else." Kole then picked: Jericho (Me: He's been here, I just never actually mentioned him. At all). Jericho picked dare, and possessed the TV. It was vaguely creepy. And then he picked: Robin. Robin was dared to kiss Starfire, and she hadn't objected. And then Robin had picked: Beast Boy.

That's where we'll start.

"Truth or Dare?" Robin asked.

Beast Boy swallowed. He knew either way he was screwed, because he was going to ask something about Raven or dare him to _do_ something to Raven. He inwardly shuddered at how wrong that'd sounded.

"D-Dare." He figured Raven would object if Robin said anything nasty.

Robin smirked, "Alright Beast Boy, I dare you to kiss . . ." He seemed to be thinking about this, "Anyone you want. For two seconds."

Beast Boy paled. Robin had basically thrown it in his face. Rather then forcing him to kiss Raven, he was giving him the option to kiss anyone he wanted. "W-Where?" He stuttered.

Aqualad busted out laughing, "Does that count as inappropriate?"

"On the cheek," Robin replied, mercifully.

Beast Boy paled, unsure of what to do. He began playing with his fingers, "_Anyone_?"

"Yes," Robin replied, getting irritated. "And soon, please."

"Yeah BB," Cyborg laughed. "We already know who you're gonna choose!"

Beast Boy sighed, "Alright." He glared at Robin, giving a look that had, 'Bastard' written all over it.

Raven hadn't really been paying attention, and was shocked to say the least when her hood was pulled off and something soft and warm/cold touch her cheek so quickly she wasn't sure it had happened. It remained, for two seconds, as stated, before disappearing. Her head snapped to Beast Boy, who was blushing furiously. He squeaked.

"What the hell was that!?" She hissed.

"Heh, sorry. Um," Beast Boy said hurriedly. Everyone was shocked. They hadn't actually thought he'd done it. "Jinx?"

"Yeah?" She was the only one not surprised.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"How many times have you kissed Kid Flash?" He grinned, getting back at them. She had been trying not to laugh, and he'd seen. Revenge was sweet.

Both flushed red.

"Twice."

"Nice."

"Raven?" Jinx changed the subject.

"What?" She was still irritated.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," she didn't trust Jinx, but it was the least risky. She wasn't going to risk being but in the same situation as Beast Boy.

Jinx grinned, "Did you like it?"

"Did I like _what_?"

"Beast Boy's kiss. "

Raven's eyes widened and she pulled her hood back over her head, despite Jinx's glare. Raven could hid things better with her hood on. "Honestly, I wasn't prepared enough to notice it." She replied dryly.

"Do you want another one?"

"Bite me, Jinx."

"Is that a Dare?" Jinx mocked, eyes gleaming.

"You've already had a turn-." Raven began to mumble.

_"__It asks who?"_

Starfire's head snapped up and she looked around the room. "Hm?"

Beast Boy was still a shade of red (peculiar on his green skin) and was fading. "What? Something wrong again?"

Starfire swallowed, ignoring him. "Is . . . is someone there?"

Nothing.

Then-.

_"Me . . . hear- you . . .can?"_

Starfire was hearing whatever it was like a bad cell signal, and the words were mixed up. She couldn't understand it, but stood up nonetheless and looked around the room. "I cannot understand you, could you perhaps speak louder?"

_"No! Listen- destroy . . . going . . . her fault . . . she's- to . . . herself- not." _

Again, Starfire could not understand. She turned to her friends, "You do hear that, correct? I am not going 'the crazy'?"

Robin shook his head, "I can't hear anything."

_"You're . . . the . . . only- hear me . . . one who can." _The voice said. It made more sense this time, 'You're the only one who can hear me'.

"Why me?" Starfire questioned.

_"Save her . . . you've . . . to- got!" _It took Starfire a few seconds to translate: 'You've got to save her!"

"Who?"

_"My sister!"

* * *

_

Starfire sat up, unaware she'd dozed off. "Hm?" She asked the last person that had spoken to her.

"Are you okay?"

"I am well," She sat up. Robin was next to her, and only him. Everyone else was reading or talking. "Did I fall asleep?"

"Yeah," Robin replied, sitting next to her now. "After you sat down and stopped hearing that voice or whatever, you said you were tired so you took a nap on the couch. You must've just been just barely winging it then. Er- being awake, I mean." He noticed Starfire's worried expression, so quickly added, "Raven says it's normal. After you're uh, transplant, it was only a matter of time before you passed out from a random exhaustion moment. The timing's different for everyone, but it shouldn't happen again. It's like chicken pox, it can't happen twice."

"Oh," Starfire sighed in relief. Then she eyed Raven, who was reading (hiding) in a corner as far away from everyone (especially a certain someone) as possible. Beast Boy was in the middle of the room, and therefore also alone (Me: Isn't that weird? I noticed if you're in the actual middle of the room, no one is really there). "So how are our friends? Did we do 'the pushing it'?"

Robin frowned, "I'm not sure," he said. "But I think we should just leave them alone for now-."

"I got it!"

Everyone's head snapped up, as Kole's triumphant shout filled the room.

"What does it say?" Kid Flash was hovering over her shoulder in an instant.

Kole began to read. "Statement 1: Section 3: Experience 17: Author: Mason Green: Ghosts are temperamental, sneaky, and never give up. They take risks, at your own peral, because they have nothing to live for-." Beast Boy snorted. "Ghosts hell-bent on revenge are the most dangerous. RID WITH CAUTION. Girls are worse then men, and youth rage is better then older ghosts, because the older they are the more planned their attacks can be. Youth attacks through blind rage, but after six and a half hours their powers explode into an irrational frenzy in where the only option left is to shoot them with the **Freedom Spell**. See pg. 316."

"What time is it now?" Jinx asked.

"Uh," Cyborg glanced at the clock. "Eleven."

"And she woke up around the time the party started so . . ." Raven thought about it. "We've got three hours. Can I see the book, Kole?"

Raven plopped down on the floor, flipping backwards to 316. Finally she found it, in giant bolded letters: **Freedom Spell.**

"The Freedom Spell," Raven began to read. "Is a spell used to permanently disable the spirit forever. Never allowing them to re-awaken, but also not allowing them to move on. It's for use ONLY in an emergency, nothing else. Strictly life-or-death situations only. I cannot express how urgent this spell is for just these cases, but here it is, nonetheless . . ." Raven's eyes continued to move from left to right at a quick speed, knowing you should never say a spell out loud unless you needed to use it.

"Hows it look?" Robin asked.

"It seems . . . legitimate." She finally said. "But until Winifred goes berserk, and can no longer be persuaded, I refuse to use this spell." And she snapped the book shut. "We'll find another way to deal with her until then."

Raven yawned. "Tired?" Beast Boy laughed.

"A little," She admitted, glaring at him. "But I've been tired before."

"Why don't you take a nap, Raven?" He continued good-naturedly.

* * *

Raven awoke to find herself in what looked like a faded picture, except the picture was alive. Nothing was bright, and it was strangely depressing, even for her standards. "Hello?"

"You came back."

Raven turned her head, still on her stomach, and saw a little blonde girl, who also appeared to lack color. Her hair wasn't bleached blond, but the yellow was dim, and her hair went to her waist. Her skin seemed normal, but colorless to the point where she looked almost pale. And her eyes were a baby-blue as you'd find in the child's room after five years.

"Who are you?" Raven asked, without anger. Something about this place was just . . . safe. "Where am I?"

The girl had on a white dress, sleeveless, that went to her thighs before draping off into see-through material that hit the floor. Around her wrist was a black string with a single white bead attached. Her eyes never left Raven.

"You feel it too, that you're safe I mean. This island was, is, and always will be safe." She paused. "You're here," The girl paused again. "But where Here is, I don't know either." She looked about eight, maybe younger, and turned to the little island they were on. "But . . . I think I used to."

"Are you Emily?" Raven asked, finally remembering the picture. And Raven now understood why Winifred thought Starfire was Emily. Emily looked like a smaller version of Starfire, but her eyes held to much knowledge and ice in them to be Starfire's joyful and innocent ones.

The girl's head tilted slightly, and nodded, smiling. But the look in her eyes didn't leave. "I was called that once. Yes, I'm Emily." Then her eyes widened with fear. "Oh god, please, you've got to help me!"

Raven had gotten to her feet and she took a step away from Emily. "Don't come near me, and I'll listen to whatever you want to say." Raven didn't trust her.

Emily took a step back, and swiped a hand through her hair to push it back. "Sorry," She said. Raven hardly heard, because where Emily's fingers brushed, a trail of sparkling light flickered into and then out of sight. Though it was too quick to notice regularly, how bright it was caught Raven's attention. It took her a minute to snap out of it.

"Why did you bring me here?" Raven's eyes widened. "Am I dead?"

Emily seemed shocked, "No! No, you're very much alive. You're just . . . with me. . . in the In-Between."

Raven nodded, relieved. She knew of the In-Between. "So then . . . you've been knowing what's going on?"

Emily seemed on the brink of tears and nodded. "It's just not like her! I've known her since . . . well, obviously, since I was born. It has to be some magic, or anything because of her current situation, but Winifred doesn't act like this! I never saw it . . ."

"What does she want? Maybe we can help her," Raven offered.

Emily shook her head, "She can't have what she wants."

Raven was getting irritated, "What does she want?"

Emily looked up, and her eyes regained fear. "Me. And she can't have that."

Raven placed her hand on her temples, trying to focus. This world tended to make the living a little groggy. Which, now that she thought about it, was probably why she hadn't automatically recognized Emily. "Actually, I think she _can _have you. For a little while, at least."

Emily seemed confused, and then alarmed. "B-But, I don't know how-!"

"But I do," Raven interrupted, taking her hand off her head. "Look, even for what I was born to do, I still highly value any form of life."

"Some more then others," Emily noted, brushing her hair aside and once again leaving a sparkling trail. "But go on."

Raven knew of who she was insinuating, but ignored it. She'd been getting oddly used to that lately. "I don't want to kill your sister, er, well, tie her to permanent sleep. She deserves to move on. It's also my duty to protect my team at all costs. If I have to . . . well, if I have to do this to do both, I will. Now are you going to participate or not?"

Emily looked thoughtfully at the ground before walking over to the edge and towards the water. She seemed to think about it before taking another step out to the water-.

And then just standing on it. Raven stared as she knelt down on to the invisible floor and scooped her hand into the water. When she brought her hands back up, she held a small amount of silvery water in it, and walked over to where she was earlier.

"May I approach?" She asked. Raven nodded and she began walking towards her with her hands cupped away from her the whole time. "I tried to talk to your Starfire, the one who looks like me," She began, "But the connection was bad. She couldn't understand me. _I_ couldn't understand me. So I had to bring you here."

Emily now stood right in front of Raven, only a few feet away. She stopped. "You've got to help my sister, Raven. Please, I don't know what else to do anymore."

"I'll do whatever I can." Raven said boldly, hiding the fear in her heart.

Emily smiled sadly. "I know you will. Thank you."

And she splashed the water at Raven, she heard the whispers of information she needed to know about what she needed to do. Raven had just enough time to notice how it froze just around her before she woke up.

* * *

"Bad dream?" Beast Boy asked her when she sat up, eyes wide. "You okay?"

"Where's Starfire?" Raven ignored his question.

"Over there, why?"

He was once again ignored and watched as Raven said something quickly to Starfire and Robin before they walked out of the room together. He felt a strong urge to go after them, but ignored it, taking a deep breath before sitting back down.

* * *

Raven was speaking so quickly it was almost hard to understand.

"Friend . . . I was unaware that I was being contacted. I apologize for not realizing this sooner." Starfire said.

"It's okay Starfire," Raven replied. "She doesn't blame you."

"She?" Robin questioned.

"Yes, _she_."

"That is very good to hear," Starfire appeared relieved. "So what do we do now, friend? You have yet to be doing the explaining to us."

"I know," Raven said grimly. "But . . . look, I'll explain, but we can try my plan until our time runs out. After that . . ."

"There is no longer hope," Starfire nodded, seeming very solemn. "I understand, Raven."

"I need you're help with this though, Starfire, Robin." Raven continued. "I won't be awake to do it."

"Do what?" Robin demanded.

"Follow me."

Robin waited until they had gone a little ways before following them, always waiting until they rounded each corner before continuing to make sure no one was following. He had a bad feeling that whatever Raven wanted to do, he wouldn't like it.

They reached Raven's room soon enough, safely.

"So what is this about, friend?" Starfire was sitting on the bed. "What do you require of my assistance?"

Raven pulled down a black, very small book with white lettering. She opened it, and it had gold pages with black lettering. "Here," Raven was pointing to something in it, Robin came over and stood next to her, so he could read it. It said: **'Life Switching'**, but he didn't understand. Why would Raven want to switch lives with anybody?

"That's what Winifred did to you," Raven said after they'd taken the time to read it, referring to Starfire

"And so this is what you wish to do to obtain Winifred's attention?" Starfire seemed confused. "I . . . do not understand."

Raven sighed. "Promise not to tell? This is really serious you guys, I need to know you won't tell anybody or they'll try and stop me." Robin and Starfire paled. They knew they weren't going to like this.

". . . Promise," Robin finally said.

"I promise, too, friend." Starfire nodded seriously. "What is it?"

Raven muttered something very quietly, and Starfire and Robin just barely heard her. But the point was, they did.

Starfire seemed to understand, but Robin was shocked into silence. It was the only thing keeping him from shouting at Raven.

"But would that not render you unconscious?" Starfire questioned.

Raven bit her lip, Starfire inwardly groaned. What more could there be?

"Well," Raven looked ashamed. "There is a . . . a very good chance . . ." She changed directions. "If Winifred doesn't believe Emily, and destroys her, what I give to her is destroyed to."

"Meaning what, Raven?" Starfire's eyes widened. "What did she say, friend?"

"She said. . ." Raven looked away. "She said if that happens, I'll die."

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Then-.

"**You'll _WHAT_**!?"

* * *

Long-ish chapter, I know, but this is where it starts getting interesting.

By the way, the island Emily was on, yeah, that's hers and her sisters. The Titan's island now, I guess. Later!

*

*

*

*

*

*

*


	11. Secret Alliance

So, I left off with a large cliffhanger, so thank you for being patient and waiting for this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**"Secret Alliance"**

Raven and Starfire looked shocked until Raven was on her feet, eyes showing just how furious she was. "Why does it matter? So long as I'm helping the team-."

"No, no, no, no Raven, don't even start with that right now." Robin hissed. Starfire's eyes widened, Raven's turned white.

"It's my decision! I'll find a way to do it whether you agree with me or not!"

"You're going to kill yourself to save someone else! You think I'm not concerned about that? You're part of my team Raven, you can't just make decisions like this!" He paused, his face hardening further. "What about Beast Boy?"

Her eyes widened, still white. Then she scowled again. "What does he matter in this? And I'm not going to kill myself, it's just a possibility! And stop avoiding-!"

"How high of a possibility?"

Silence.

"Friends," Starfire said very quietly. "Are we now done with the fighting?"

"Yeah, Starfire," Raven hissed, her eyes reverting to their normal purple. She still looked furious, and her arms were hugged tight across her chest, but her voice was level. "So what are you going to do, Robin?"

"I don't know Raven. I really don't."

Raven eyed him speculatively before saying, "Are you going to tell the team?"

"That depends."

She hid her face in her hands and began pacing around the room. Starfire started up again, looking at Beast Boy, "It appears, Robin, that you are now a 'part of this', am I correct?"

"Well-."

"If you so much as even_ mention_ this, I assure you Robin, I will cause some sort of harm to you," Raven hissed.

"I won't tell anyone," He paused, still seeming very serious, "That is, if you let me help, I won't."

"So what, are we forming and alliance now?" Raven said, looking at them both.

Both shrugged.

"Do we have a deal?" Robin placed his hand hovering in front of him.

Starfire placed her hand over his, "I am 'the in', friend," She was looking at Raven. "I wish to help, Raven, I shall not betray your trust."

"Agreed," Robin nodded, "Raven?" She didn't move. "This is your problem, anyway. You don't _have_ to have us help."

"But we very much wish you to let us, friend," Starfire added quickly.

Raven seemed to ponder this for a moment longer before sighing. "Fine, it's a deal." And placed her hand over theirs.

* * *

When the rest of the Titans entered the room, Raven had even more supplies and books in her hands.

"We're doing one last ceremony, and then we should have our problem fixed." Raven said, entering the room and spreading the supplies out with a trained eye.

"What's this one?" Jinx asked, confused. "A banishing spell or something?"

"Just do it," Raven snapped.

The other Titans looked at each other before silently deciding to back off, and followed orders given by the three of them. Robin seemed extremely irritated about something.

"Dude," Cyborg nudged his buddy with his elbows, and Robin looked up at him with a hard expression. "Something's bothering you, what's wrong?"

Robin looked away, "Nothing."

Cyborg examined carefully, then something clicked. "Is-?"

"We are ready, I believe," Starfire was looking at Cyborg with a harsh expression when he turned around, but she quickly looked away and smiled at Raven again.

Raven did a quick once over before nodding, "Yeah, I guess we are. Can I have the crystal, please?"

Starfire reached into her back pocket (Me: I don't know if she actually does have pockets, but for now, she does) and pulled out a silver chain with a long, diamond-shaped crystal on it with what seemed like a hundred sides. It was see-through, and therefore had little rainbow facets all around its body. Cyborg noticed Starfire (who had been formerly watching the hand-off with great intensity) look away with what seemed like hatred for the object on her face.

Cyborg didn't get it. 'What's wrong with that thing?' He thought to himself before watching as Raven placed it around her neck and instructed everyone in various places to stand.

They were all in large circle around her except for Starfire, who had been instructed to be right next to Raven the whole time of . . . whatever she was doing.

Raven began scanning something with her eyes before beginning to say something very quietly so nobody could hear. Except this time, she didn't get gradually louder. She seemed to be trying to hide whatever she was doing.

Then, for what they were pretty sure was the last word to the spell (for they, like I said, couldn't hear her) a bright white light shot up from the crystal and hit the light-bulb, stealing the light-bulb's energy so that the only thing bright in the room was itself. Raven seemed to be struggling with something, and closed her eyes very tight, her mouth was still moving, but she was pausing, as if she was listening to something as well as concentrating on replying properly.

* * *

Raven wasn't sure whether she was talking, or she was communicating to her with her mind, but nonetheless, she just knew that someone was talking back.

"What do I do now?" She asked the voice.

_"Take my hand."_

"You don't _have _a hand!" She hissed.

_"You aren't looking for one." _

Raven squeezed her eyes shut, searching through the darkness of her mind for a hand, or anything relatively the same. Something that at least _felt_ like a hand.

Finally, she felt something of a hand, and it was pale, the way she felt it, and latched on with what felt like her own hand.

_"That's good. You're doing well Raven. Now, just let yourself feel the power. You have it, you've just got to 'remember' it."_

"How?"

_"Believe in yourself . . . C'mon, hurry!"_

"What's the rush?"

_"Aah-ah-aah- . . . ah-ah-**aaaaahh**!"_

Raven flinched and opened her eyes, looking just in time to see a bright white light shoot up from the book. Raven had to admit, Emily's singing voice was very pretty.

_"You're friends are getting antsy. It's a side-effect for being the helpers, if you don't hurry, they'll stop you. I can only help you for so long!" _

Raven took a deep breath, closing her eyes once more. Everything seemed to be moving faster then was possible, and she forced her eyes to clamp shut, for her body was getting scared, and didn't want to see what it was seeing anymore. But then-.

There it was.

And someone screamed, or at least it sounded like that, "_What did you do?_"

* * *

Jinx then noticed Starfire's guilty expression and, despite how truly fascinating the display in front of them was, Robin was refusing to even pay attention. Like he didn't _want_ to see.

Cyborg noticed it too, and he and his former HIVE friend realized they had a pretty good guess at what was happening. Cyborg then heard the monitor he'd forgotten to take off of Raven's scale shoot up rapidly. Robin's keen ears picked it up, and he was mute to everything but that thumping sound.

_"What have you done!?" _Something screamed in the back of both Robin and Starfire's heads. Both of them looked at each other, and Starfire finally caved.

She reached out a hand to touch Raven, but that light branched off and around Raven, blocking her from everyone until they couldn't even see her anymore. The impact made Starfire fall backwards a little only to be caught by Robin.

Beast Boy was by her side in an instant, noticing how they both looked horrified.

"What!?" Beast Boy shouted of the light, that now was making a large zapping sound.

"We have done something terrible!" Starfire screamed, covering her eyes.

Beast Boy's eyes widened, his words hardly more then a whisper. "What did you do?"

No one could do anything but watch and wait as the warping and ringing sounds filled the room along with the blinding light. They all crippled to the floor at the same time.

* * *

_" . . . Raven . . .?" _

The voice was very distant. The name itself was very distant. She wasn't there yet.

"_Raven . . . _Can you hear me?"

At least the voice was clearer this it sounded so sad . . .

"Oh friends, I regret this very much!" A higher voice whimpered.

Nobody said anything for another minute. "Rae? You there?"

There was pressure under her neck and back, like someone was trying to get her to sit up against her will.

"Raven, come on, it's Bee, can you hear me, girl?"

'_Bee? Whose Bee?_'

"Raven?"

'_And that's not my name-_.'

"Rae?"

'_I'm-._'

* * *

There was a low groan from somewhere else, and they turned. The lights had been turned on again. They'd fallen due to some explosion from the floor, but after the light from the book had gone, Raven had just been standing there. She'd seemed bewildered, and before anyone could even blink, she'd fallen over and bonked her head, passing out. Cyborg said there was no risk of concussion, but who knew with all the weirdness going on around the tower at the moment.

There was something else in the room.

The thing slowly gained shape, turning into a body, then a girl, and then a small, familiar-looking-only-because-they-knew-of-someone-who-looked -like-her girl.

But this time it was like seeing a black-and-white photo in color. Surprising and hard to look away from.

She touched her neck with small hands, as if she had a sore throat. After a moment she extended her arm, examining it and turning it back and forth.

Robin had his staff out immediately, "Who are you?"

The girl seemed to have just registered other life-forms were in the room. She was sitting a little awkwardly and looked up at the surrounding crowd, "Wh_a_t?" Her voice cracked a little, from lack of usage.

"I said, who are you?" Robin repeated. So far he was the only one with a weapon out.

The girl simply stared at him, and then (still awkwardly, in what could be compared to a baby deer standing up for the first time) began trying to stand up. The second she was on her feet, the whole 'no-weapons' manner changed. Hands glowed, arrows came out, and everyone seemed to have become armed in less then a second. The girl was too focused on staying balanced to notice until she felt comfortable to look up again.

"_My name is_," She stopped, clearing her throat so she could be louder. Her voice had been barely above a whisper. "My name is Emily." And somehow, despite how everything else had taken so much effort, it seemed, she curtsied very gracefully. Then, even through the crowd, someone caught her eye. "That's her."

"Whose her?" Beast Boy had been formerly crouching, so he could easily turn into any animal, and now stood.

Emily's eyes, though her appearance was that of Starfire's style, they had that knowing, secret look of Raven's. Robin and Starfire had been warned that when she was transferred to Emily, something like this would happen. "My partial," Emily said, attempting to move towards the unconscious Raven.

Jinx stepped in between her, eyes glowing and hands crackling. "Hold it blondy," She hissed. Emily stopped, eyes wide. "How did you recognize her?"

Emily pointed to her chest, or, where her heart should be, rather. "I can _feel_ her." Her eyes darted to Beast Boy for a moment, but she didn't say anything.

"Prove your Emily and not Winifred," Robin demanded. "Not just outer appearance, but mentally too. Something that only Raven would say or know."

Emily sat on the floor again, and crossed her legs, placing her hands facing upwards on her knees and closing her eyes in a familiar position. Robin, for a moment, thought that this was her display of 'being-one-with-Raven', but he had a feeling she was doing something else. After what seemed like a long time she said, "Not to self:" in a very stoic voice that didn't sound much like her previous voice, "Remind me to get back at Jinx later."

There was silence before, very quietly, some people began to giggle. Then giggle turned into little fits of laughter, and finally into uncontrollable hysteric laughter. Beast Boy paused, unsure of what that meant for him, but he laughed anyways too.

"Alright . . . fine," Robin finally put his staff down, and everyone put there weapons away. He paused as she pulled a silver ribbon off of her wrist and began tying her hair up into a pony-tail. She then glanced at Jinx.

"May I pass?" She asked politely, Jinx moved aside, and people left a clear passageway for Emily to go to Raven. When she reached her, she sat down halfway on her knees in the same uncomfortable-looking position she'd previously been in and touched her face, leaving little bits of shining light wherever her fingers made contact with Raven's skin. For some reason, Beast Boy didn't like the idea of Raven sharing any part of her with some stranger, and Emily didn't even seem to know what she was doing. She just seemed like the kind of person who was going to start winging it and praying it would work.

"I've got . . . a purpose here," Emily said after a minute. She turned back to the crowd, "Where is my sister?"

"We aren't . . . really sure," Kid Flash managed. "We thought you might now."

Emily's eyes darted back to Raven for a minute, "I might be able to find her if you look, but she can't see me. Not yet at least."

"Why not?" Bumblebee questioned.

"Winifred's paranoid, she'd think it's a trick," Emily replied honestly with a smile on her face. "She'd probably be in the place that felt most familiar to her, but I don't know your home, so I can't tell you where _exactly_."

"Alright," Robin said. "What exactly is 'comfortable' for the gho- er, Winifred?"

* * *

After about half and hour of coming up with details about their childhood and other bits about her life, the Titans split up (Me: AGAIN) for more searching. Though, they had only divided groups for the sections that managed to fall into place of where Wini would hide. There were people left to guard (and keep an eye on) Emily. Emily seemed intrigued by everything and everyone. Jinx, Beast Boy, Speedy, Jericho, and Raven (who had now been moved to the couch in a sleeping position) were the only Titans remaining in the room.

"So what's this?" The question seemed to have become Emily's catchphrase since she'd arrived. Right now she was thoroughly examining the CD player.

"CD player," Jinx replied. For some reason, she seemed to be enjoying explaining things to Emily. "It plays music."

"Music," Emily said slowly. "Hm . . ."

"You know what music is, right?" Beast Boy questioned.

Emily nodded, grinning. Despite Emily supposedly having been six when she died, she looked about twelve. He didn't ask. "Oh, yes, of course. My mom used to say I had a pretty voice when I was . . . well, you know what I mean." She began poking buttons on the object, and ended up turning it to near maximum volume. Before she could turn it on though, Speedy quickly lowered it and explained to her what that button did, exactly. Emily nodded, and then flipped the 'On' switch up. The CD player made a bunch on mechanical tinkling sounds, telling them whatever CD inside was loading. She waited patiently.

Speedy nudged Jericho and Beast Boy, "You think she knows there's no CD inside?" He whispered.

"Nope," Beast Boy said just as quietly, and got up to go grab one from the CD rack by the computer. He eventually picked one Starfire had made, and decided that (with poor and uncaring logic) if they looked the same, they'd like the same stuff.

When he turned back around, Emily was still watching the radio. It vaguely reminded him of how a puppy would eye treats left out of reach on the counter. She seemed so fascinated by the machine. Hesitantly he clicked the 'open' button and Emily's eyes widened. He put the CD in, and hit play.

Of course, the song was very bubbly. "Do you know how to dance, Emily?" Speedy asked her, pausing it. Emily paused and shook her head.

Jericho nudged Beast Boy and gestured to the girl. "What?"

"I think he means you should teach her how to dance," Speedy whispered. "She is a part of your girl, anyways."

"Raven is not my girl," Beast Boy hissed.

"How very strange," Emily's voice interrupted.

They all turned to her. "What?" Jinx asked.

Emily was stroking her long hair with her hands, "What little memories of Raven's I have," She looked Beast Boy dead in the eye with the same look Raven gave him so often. It made him want to squirm. "Any actions you do are very poss-."

"Hey, Emily, want to learn how to dance?" Beast Boy interrupted quickly.

Emily's eyebrows furrowed, and Beast Boy got up, offering his hand to her. Emily seemed very curious but took it and stood (no longer wobbly, having gained basic human functions) and flipped the 'restart' button. Beast Boy let her put her hand on his shoulder, and placed a hand on her waist while holding her other hand. The other three Titans watched this 'brother-to-little-sister' bonding as Beast Boy tried to silently explain how to dance properly. Emily never took her eyes off her feet.

She seemed very cautious with every step she made, reminding Beast Boy she'd probably never even seen anyone dance before. Beast Boy was just trying to show her (at the moment) just how to move her feet.

Emily was trying to spin, and slowly getting better. She seemed confused.

"Something wrong?" Beast Boy asked cautiously. Raven never liked him butting in on things.

She looked up from the floor, "What's a 'disco ball'?"  
_  


* * *

_

Everything was just . . . too confusing.

"Where am I?" She mumbled, groaning.

When she sat up, she wasn't sure whether or not she had actually moved. Everything looked the same-.

She gasped, opening her eyes.

Or not.

The whole place was completely trashed. From top to bottom. Tore up, ripped down, broken in half . . . just completely obliterated.

Her hands were shaking, she registered that. This was just . . . unreal. And something just told her this destruction was her fault.

Her voice cracked, "What have I done?"

* * *

This story, I know realize, is going to be a lot shorter then I thought it was. I meant Emily's forthcoming to be a lot more dramatic, and have a few more problems in between, but the Teen Titan's time is running out for the whole, 'Berserko Destruction' think Winifred's supposed to have. They'll only have two hours left in the next chapter, so I expect to have 3 chapters at most left after this. The song momentarily used in this chapter is "Fireflies" by Owl City.

Also, I must confess, **the partial reason I might be rushing through this** is because I have a new inspiration for another fanfic about my latest craving, Jinx and Kid Flash. The one that I've read about them are just so entertaining and funny, I can't resist. I already have the basic idea, and it WILL NOT BE a oneshot. It shall be a full story, like the other (mentally counts) three in progess. Well, right now, one finished, two in progress, including this one, but- arg! You get the point.

My friend Justine will be helping me write it (but she doesn't know yet. She'll be helping me with characters and down-plot) and so therefore, it shalt be awesome! It'll be up around the time I finish this one.

LATER!!!!!

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*


	12. Hours to Hour

Interesting title chapter, right? I'm gonna wrap this story up pretty soon, just warning you, so I'm going to be stuffing this story with Beast Boy and Raven goodness. And the dancing between Emily and Beast Boy won't seem so random now.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**"Hours to Hour" **

Emily, who had previously been resting next to Raven, now sat up staring at the wall, and refusing to say a word.

"How long has it been now?" Beast Boy asked, too lazy to look at the clock himself.

"Uh," Jinx's eyes flicked to the clock and back, "About an hour I'd say. We're running out of time."

"Well what are we supposed to do? It's not like we can _make_ her snap out of it." Speedy paused, "Can we?"

"No!" Beast Boy snapped.

"If we harm her, we're harming Raven too, right? I doubt Robin will be very happy with us if we harm a member of his team who is currently in a vegetable-state." Beast Boy shot Speedy a look, "Well am I wrong?"

"Maybe we can just . . . do what we'd do to Raven if she was in this situation." Jinx suggested. Jericho nodded enthusiastically.

"And what would that be?" Speedy rolled his eyes, "Any ideas, Beast Boy?"

He paused, "Well, if Raven's ignoring me, I just stay quiet till she get's irritated with me. And if she's in shock . . . I say something twice as shocking as before."

Speedy snorted, "Like what?"

He paused again, "Well, I once said that Starfire was gonna make her eat some of her nasty pudding if she didn't snap out of it soon, that worked once-."

_**SMACK!**_

All of their jaws dropped. They stared at Jinx in shock. "What?" She demanded.

"You _smacked_ her!" Beast Boy shouted. Emily hadn't even moved though.

Then her hand shot to her cheek. She turned to Jinx with a mildly surprised expression on her face. "And it worked, too," Jinx added with a small smile of pride. "Alright kid, now what's wrong?"

"Winifred . . . something bad happened."

Jinx paled. "Oh crap, did she go-?"

"No, not yet." Emily cradled her head in her hand. "That hurt you know," She said to Jinx. Jinx simply shrugged. She turned away and sighed, "It appears we have a . . . change in plans."

"What kind of-?" Speedy began. Emily began screaming.

Beast Boy grabbed her shoulders. "Emily, calm down. What is it?"

Emily pointed to the radio and shoved him off her. "NO!"

"What's wrong? It won't hurt you, honest." Everyone was alarmed at her sudden outburst of rage.

But Emily did not calm down. "It's not _me_ I'm worried about it disturbing! Bad things happened!"

"Like what? What did you see?" Jinx demanded.

* * *

_Winifred was rolling around on the floor, clutching her head in pain as the sound blared from somewhere in the house. "Make this sound stop! Someone, help me!" She cried to no one in particular._

_Emily reached a hand out to touch her, and Winifred's head snapped up, staring at her. "I thought you left, to be with your friends."_

_"Who?" Emily questioned, sitting down next to her. "What are you talking about? I can't have left if I've never been here in the first place."_

_"But . . . then who . . .? Emily, is it really you?"_

_"It's me," Emily held up a pinkie. "I swear on the island."_

_Winifred looked away, glaring at the floor. "The island isn't worth anything anymore." _

_"It's worth everything!" Emily shouted angrily. "You promised you'd protect it, you said so! Did you lie?" Emily could not understand why she was mad. But the body-._

_"No, I didn't lie!" Winifred snapped back, also angry. "Why else would I be here trying to save it from strangers?"_

_Emily placed a hand on her sister's. "We're dead. We have no place here. . . Wait, why are you?"_

_"Why am I what?"_

_"Dead." _

_Winifred looked out the window in confusion, rubbing her head. "I . . . It hurt." She began shaking and clutching her head in earnest and shaking so hard she seemed to be convulsing. "GET . . . AWAY FROM ME! I DON'T WANT YOU HERE! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE-!"_

_Emily was backing away from her, slowly, with her hands up. "What did I do?" _

_"NO!" Winifred threw her hand out towards Emily's general direction and rolled over and away from her, her hands still clinging to her head for dear life. Her eyes were clamped shut and then one fist began banging on the floor. Emily stood and stared in horror before rushing over to her sister. Winifred grabbed her wrist and threw Emily away from her again, tears streaming down her face._

_

* * *

_"What was I supposed to do!?" Emily screamed at them, finishing her story.

Beast Boy spoke very slowly and calmly, as if trying to get a time-bomb to calm down. "Do you remember the place where you were?"

"Y-Yes," Emily nodded, wiping tears from her eyes. She wasn't screaming anymore.

"Could you tell us?" He asked. "If we showed you the picture, would you?"

"Yeah," Emily took a deep breathe. "I'm sorry for yelling."

"It's okay, you were scared," Beast Boy flipped open his communicator. "Uh, Robin . . ."

* * *

"That one, right there." Emily pointed, Cyborg froze the picture. They'd made somewhat of a slide-show for her so that she could tell which room she'd been in. They were pretty surprised at her selection.

"Raven's room," Robin stated. "Ironic."

"What's 'ironic'?" Emily asked.

"Uh-," Robin scratched his neck. Beast Boy cut in.

"We'll explain later," he assured her. Emily nodded, taking his word for it without doubt.

Starfire noticed, "Please," She whispered to Robin, "Why does this girl trust in our friend so completely without formally knowing him?"

Robin seemed to take this into consideration. "It's probably because of the part of Raven that Emily got." 'The part that _likes_ him,' he mentally added.

"Oh," Starfire seemed to have made the same assumption.

"Come on," Kid Flash said, snapping them out of their mental similarities. "We gotta hurry. I think we're a little short on time, huh?"

"Yeah," Robin nodded, brushing off the momentary relapse. "Titans, let's try to finish this."

"Finish _what_?" Emily demanded, suspicion soaking into her sentence.

"Wherever you and you're sister should be, you're not." Robin said before Beast Boy could think of a suitable thing to say that wouldn't alarm the small ghost. "Our mission is to get you to that place unharmed. And to do this," Boldly, he walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder. "We'll need your full cooperation. Do we have it?"

Emily glanced at his hand, then at his face. After repeating this motion several times she gently took his hand off her shoulder and shook it, which she'd learned was a sign of partnership. "So long as I have your word on our safety, I trust you Rob-."

Her words were cut off when she shot a glance at the time. "One hour," She breathed.

"What-?" Beast Boy began.

"Your time is off. You don't have till your version of dawn, the book was written long ago. Your time is off. You have one hour, not two."

All of them paled.

There was a loud groan as all turned to the voice, shocked beyond belief. They watched first, though, Emily's small frame flickering into something completely transparent and then normal again, her eyes darted to the wall, which read near to midnight.

"And when she breaks . . ." Her voice was choked.

"You disappear," Robin finished for her, Emily nodded, not taking her eyes of the groaner. "So then Raven will come back then?"

"Yes," Emily replied, looking terrified for them. "And I . . . I don't know how to talk to her! I can't fix this for you! I can't!"

They noticed Emily becoming hysterical and Robin quickly gripped her arms in an attempt to calm her down, making her look him in the eyes.

"Emily," his voice was calm and restrained, as she should've been. Like Raven was. "Calm down."

Emily did not notice the deliberate look he gave Jinx because she was too busy trying to calm herself. But everyone else did, including the enchantress. Jinx began walking towards the oblivious girl, and Beast Boy could not look as she approached. Emily was surprised when a hand was placed on her shoulder and spine from behind, and Beast Boy flinched at the zap he heard, and opened his eyes just in time to see Emily collapse, unconscious, into Robin's far ready arms.

He ignored the shocked look on Beast Boy's face, feeling guilty enough for ordering a knock-out on an eleven year old. He couldn't handle anything else.

"Alright Titans," Robin said after a moment, watching the clock officially hit midnight. He hoisted Emily higher into his arms, placing her on the couch close to where Raven was. Maybe it would help, he guessed, and if not, it wouldn't do any harm. "We've got one hour to fix this before this thing guests near impossible to fix." He turned, "Any ideas?"

Their was a long silence before one person raised her hand.

"I do," she said quietly.

* * *

It felt like a small, very thin string was the only thing keeping her from snapping. Every small sound bothered her beyond normal extent and the anger flourishing branching off inside of her was beginning to plant more seeds in the fresh ground that was her mind and plant more trees that shot up from the ground and slowly a forest was created. The mental image even irritated her. She was nothing's fertility grounds!

A horrible memory shot inside of her head at the last two words, suppressing the image. She had to keep Emily safe from that. Emily would never have to learn what Winifred went through if she could help it. That was a promise.

But people broke those all the time, right? That's why she was here and dead in the first place.

_"I promise, baby. He'll never touch you."_

"Yeah, right."

The image flashed in her head, and the grass and flowers began sprouting. She was in the place she'd woken up in, and slammed a chair into the wall with a loud scream of rage. After a moment, she sat back down, her body vibrating with the image and feeling still fresh inside of her.

* * *

Having just been recapping their plan so far, from what they'd figured out would work and might work (probably), they were cut off from a loud scream almost shaking the tower, making them freeze in place. It was absolutely terrifying.

The clock read 12:35.

"Titans!" Robin shouted, noticing the time. "We've got to move, plan initiated now! Go!"

Everyone was moving, crossing this way and that way across the room.

Beast Boy's attention momentarily shifted to the half-lifeless girl asleep on the couch, on her side, with her purple hair tucked behind one ear and her head laying on her hands. So peaceful, he noted to himself, in all this chaos. The entirely lifeless girl, who had woken up twenty minutes ago, watched Beast Boy watching her life-force. That was all she could feel towards her, although she literally owed her everything she was. She had died without emotion for her, and since she was still dead, she could only imagine gratitude. After another moment or two, the green boy turned away, and so then so did she.

"Oh Winny," She sighed quietly, "Why these people?" She looked at the blocked off window, imagining the moon in the sky and her and her excited sister when she was normal, playing on the island. "What happened to you?"

Afterthoughts of what Raven was thinking, since Emily was getting weaker and Raven stronger, began filling the eleven year old specters head. She listened absentmindedly, watching everyone work around her. When she got a clear image, the glass of water in hand that Robin had given her, she dropped it, the shattering sound filling everyone's ear and making them all freeze.

"Beast Boy!"

* * *

Raven was unaware. She was confused and tired, not wanting to move. It didn't hurt, but it wasn't entirely pleasant either. It was like being inside a stuffy room, but so microscopic was the vapor in the air that you could continue to breathe freely, just not without discomfort.

It was fairly annoying.

She wished her friends were here. She wished she knew where _here_ was. She wished her father hadn't used her to destroy the world. She wished she hadn't let him. But Raven had wished a lot of things in her life, and she knew wishing never solved anything. It just caused more pain when your wish didn't come true. And then it made things altogether the more worse when whatever you wished away or wished towards you did or didn't come. It hurt, and so she'd decided against the whole thought process of a wish.

Raven was wandering around somewhere that had far too much fog. The fog was what was suffocating her, she knew, but when she lifted her hand and let her fingers run through it, the fog, unlike normal, thin fog, disappeared altogether, leaving streaks in the air from her fingers, like running your hands threw foam. Even when she looked at her hand, she felt the small water droplets upon them. It wasn't entirely unpleasant.

As she walked, she saw, very far into the distance, the dark shape of something slowly getting clearer. She began walking towards it. The farther she walked, though, the thinner the foam seemed to get. The clouds seemed to be drifting back where they should be in the gray, rain expecting weather. There was no wind, and the air was crisp, not cold. As she approached, she absentmindedly wrapped her arms around herself, as if she was cold, or comforting herself in some way. The gray object began to lighten, but the color never changed and neither did the shape. It took Raven a moment to see where she was headed, and noticed the gravestone.

Despite Raven's depressing demeanor, she hated gravestones. They insinuated death, which was something she tended to avoid. Her mother being deceased, as well. Raven was so focused on the stone, though, she did not notice the lake she should've stepped through, and then her foot fell into ice-cold water. She jerked away from the water at once, unsure of what to do and how to get across, her powers never coming to mind. She felt completely human, and thoughts of the outside world were becoming but a memory. All except for one certain face that she could not remember the name of.

A boy . . .

Her mind trailed off, noticing a plank had been placed a little to the right, hidden in overgrown reeds sprouting from the waters edge. She approached it carefully, and put a small amount of weight on the piece of wood before deeming it safe and walking across.

She felt like she'd been here before, this small island with flowers around it. And a tree, too, she noted. Then she noticed something un-tree-like carved into the tree, and approached it slowly, one arm across her stomach still as she let one hand out to touch the engraving.

"W.S and E.S?" She breathed to herself, then the piece of stone caught her eye again, getting her attention away from the carving. Raven dropped down onto her knees in front of the gravestone, and a crack of light from the sun shone on it. Raven touched the stone with the same hand, tracing the lettering on it. One by one, she made them out simply by touch, as if she was blind.

E . . . M . . . I . . . L . . . Y . . . M . . . A . . . R . . . I . . . A . . . S . . . A . . . L . . . E . . . M-.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

The angry voice intruded Raven's thoughts, making her jump to her feet as her vision returned. She hadn't been crying, not in the least. It had just gone away-.

"E-Excuse me?" A voice, not her own, said. It was far to feminine, but familiar all the same. Raven's voice had a hint of scratchiness in it, not rhythmic like this one. Raven's eyes were narrowed, and she glared at the large, burly figure approaching from the fog. She clutched something behind her back, and Raven could not register picking anything up or removing anything from her belt. It had a handle, though, that much she knew.

The figure was a man, old, and haggard looking. Probably forty. And from the stale smell of alcohol on his breath he probably had a hangover, or was getting over one. He was dirty, she saw, on his hands, and he needed a shave from the prickly black hairs forming a beard on his chin. His black, messy hair did not appear to have been brushed for a long time. He was also pot-bellied and fat, but still easily a very strong man who worked out. His skin was darker then cream-colored, but she was not sure from the patches of dirt on him. He seemed to have been going through woods of some sort.

"You heard me you scrawny, lazy, bitch!" He shouted in a gruff voice. Whatever was in her hand, Raven felt her grip tighten on the handle of it.

"Winifred . . ."

Raven turned, although it was not her name, and saw Emily, she remembered, standing with a hand on her shoulder, looking concerned for her. She was bathed in the light. Raven did not understand, what was going on?

"Put it down, please!" Emily continued, fear and begging in her eyes. "Trust me!"

"Put what down?" Raven said, but no sound came out. She simply looked at her, unmoving. The man spoke again.

"What are you looking at? Are you going crazy too?" He shouted, anger flashing in his eyes as Raven did not respond. Raven felt her emotions getting all the more aggressive and determined, but what she was determined to do, she did not know. Raven looked back and found Emily gone.

She turned back to the man. "Do not . . . talk to me like that." She growled, too low for him to hear.

"What was that?" He demanded, and Raven noticed her heart accelerate with adrenaline at the chance to do something. Again, she did not know what/.

Confidence swelled in her chest, too.

"I said DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" She shrieked, the feminine voice going up a few octaves. It almost hurt Raven's ears, but the man's eyes filled with shock.

Then fury that nearly matched Raven's father filled them. Except Trigon was a cold killer, without compassion or emotion besides mild joy at his killings. This man had rage to back it up, and in human form, that was scary. Yet, this body felt no fear.

_This body_.

The man stormed over to where Raven stood, towering over her small frame. She once again made sure her grip was secure on the object behind her back.

"What did you say to me?" He hissed, just as angry as Raven, if not more.

Raven stood on her toes, "I _said_ don't **talk to me like that**!" She shrieked back.

There was a loud smack.

Raven fell to her back, the object very nearly piercing her skin. But it remained hidden, and did not penetrate anything but grass. Her cheek stung from the impact of the man's large hand across her cheek. She touched her burning face and found it tender, but without blood.

"Don't talk back to me you selfish, ungrateful brat!" He shouted as Raven slyly gripped the object's handle once again, going unnoticed by him. She struggled to her feet, shaken. She felt two, smaller and more fragile hands on her back, helping her up. She looked up and saw Emily, pushing her to her feet, still afraid of something.

"Please, stop!" The child pleaded. Raven turned away as the shouting got louder from this man in front of her.

"Look at me when I talk to you!" He ordered. Raven blinked blankly. "Lately you've been as useless as your mother! All that one's good for is a good time every once in a while, but you, you did things. You had looks! I had high hopes for you!" His large, sausage finger pointed to the grave. "But ever since that other one died, you've been useless! Nothing! You don't help around the house, you do your chores slower then usual . . .!"

Raven was no longer listening, a cold feeling coming over her. A chill so violent she was shaking. The man, she half-noticed, smiled triumphantly, as if he thought she was afraid, coming to her senses, and began shouting louder, the smile gone again.

That other one . . . That other one . . . That _other _one!

"S-she . . ." Raven began, the shock slowly leaving.

He stopped. "What?"

"Sh-She," Raven's eyes suddenly snapped up towards his face, the fury in them apparently making him stumble backwards. "**She was just '_that other one_' to you!?**"

Raven heard a loud shriek of fear from Emily, but she ignored her protest as she lifted the object from behind her back. Raven noticed at once what it was, as if having an out of body experience. A light glinted off the long, sharp, metal triangle, the wooden hilt in her hand.

A dagger. A knife. So many words for the small but deadly object in hand right now, already shooting towards the man's chest, intent upon the kill.

Her hand wrist was caught in his, and she looked up at the face so infuriated it was hardly recognizable.

He aimed a blow at her head with his free hand curled into a fist, plummeting towards her. She closed her eyes, ready for what was coming-.

It passed right through her, and she noticed Emily, and almost everything around her flicker for a few seconds before someone hit the play button. The man in front of her seemed surprised, blinking a few times to register the miss. Then he wrenched the knife away from her, shoving her to the ground in the process. Raven hit it hard, feeling the pounding and numbing impact (Me: See readers note after chapter). She opened her eyes and saw a rock, inches away from her face and paled.

'_They found her head bashed against a rock-_.'

Raven rolled away from the fists that smashed where her head had been, and then froze again as Emily's voice re-entered the area, falling on deaf ears that could not hear.

But Raven heard.

"Daddy, _stop_!" She shrieked, the voice so shrill Raven cringed from it. Raven then jumped to her feet.

* * *

Ending it. The next chapter is going to get a lot better. And this story is coming to an end. So there shall have to be lot more fluffiness and romance between Raven and Beast Boy, especially in the next chapter!

P.S. Sorry this chapter took so long.

Bye!


	13. Save Me

Enjoy! I've restarted four times now because my computers keep deleting my masterpiece! DX

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**"Save Me"**

Beast Boy was worried. Something had Emily alarmed to the point where she was shouting, which, she would not like to do, considering half of what she was was his dear friend. It was, needless to say, something bad. It scared the hell out of him. "What is it?" Then he began to feel silly right after having thought that. Raven was smart, powerful, and could kick his ass any day of the week. She was fine.

"It's Raven!"

Beast Boy felt like he had shattered rather then the cup. "R-Raven . . .!?"

"What's wrong with Raven?" Robin asked, seeing as his friend could not ask himself.

Emily did not answer at once. She, instead, first grabbed the green changelings wrist and began hauling him towards the couch where Raven was. But she did know Robin needed an answer. He just wouldn't get one immediately.

"I told her stay where she was!" Emily hissed, more to herself then anyone else. But they heard anyways. Emily then turned, grabbing Beast Boy's face in her hands. The sudden movement made Beast Boy come back to the present, just a little bit. He also had to hunch a bit, considering Emily was a few inches shorter then him and was now forcing him to look her in the eyes. "You won't understand," The tone was soothing, but he could also tell it was a warning. Whatever the trouble was, it was dangerous. But he knew it was something he could handle, otherwise she'd be sending someone else. "But . . . But Raven needs your help right now. Get in, get her safe, then get out. Understand?" He nodded numbly.

Seeming to have decided he understood, if not completely, he understood enough, she stood on her tip toes an closed her eyes, keeping the horrible mental image of what Raven was going through right now in play-by-play inside her thought process. She lightly placed her lips on his forehead, feeling him visibly flinch at how cold and odd the sensation probably was for him. It wouldn't be nice, she knew, but it wouldn't be painful either. The part of Raven she had wouldn't allow her to put Beast Boy in the kind of pain ghosts could put people in. Not that she'd want to, either.

So, off he went, she thought to herself, seeing his body slump on to the couch. Off to be a little hero for his little girlfriend. But more importantly-.

To save her life-force.

* * *

Beast Boy felt exhilarated after Emily had kissed his forehead.

"What am I supposed to do?" He shouted, becoming frustrated. "She never told me!" The shouting echoed back to him.

Except this wasn't his shout.

"**_Stop_** . . . **_stop_** . . . _stop_ . . .!"

He looked around wildly for the voice, but every time his shoes moved they squeaked very loudly on the floor, drowning out any other sound. So, being the person he was, he could only think of one thing.

Run in any direction, and hope it worked.

As he ran, it never occurred to him to change. He was too scared.

* * *

Raven rolled away once again, rolling backwards so she could get to her feet. The shining knife once again penetrated the ground she had formally been upon. Emily's shrill cry had been so loud, Raven was sure it was still going somewhere else, it had nearly gotten her stabbed, since she flinched violently at the shriek.

"Stop moving!" Emily's father ordered, trying to kill the person he thought was his daughter.

He was sadly mistaken.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven flicked her hands outwards, expecting black energy to come forth and attack her pursuer, giving her time to get help or at least run. He was blocking the plank, at the moment.

But she, too, was dead wrong. And that would be literal, if she didn't move again soon. But she could not help but stare at her hands in shock.

Emily screamed again, and Raven looked up.

Her 'father's' drunken fury had come back. "Devil child!" He roared, getting Raven's attention. If she hadn't been so afraid, she would have smirked. He honestly wasn't that far off, except it was demon, not devil child. "Shouting your hell-risen curses at me!" He lifted the knife again, "Death to the sinner!"

Raven, last second, darted away from the blade. She ran away from the him, realizing she was over-powered, without weapon, and no help was coming. She was completely on her own.

She was going to die in her own mind.

She screamed.

* * *

Beast Boy noticed the second-scream was louder then the voice and the last shout, and knew he was going the right way. Beast Boy picked up speed, hearing loud shouts from a gruff voice up ahead. He strained his ears, trying to make out the words.

" . . . evil child! Shouting your hell-risen curses at me!" There was a pause. "Death to the sinner!"

'_Evil child_?' Beast Boy thought, confused. '_What the_-?' His eyes widened, "Raven!"

Beast Boy was running faster then he ever had in his life, becoming thankful of the cool air that kept him from tiring. Five figures came into view from the dark fog, only two were really moving though. One looked like a rock, he noted. One was a tree, he knew that. There was a small figure, with the shape of a small human girl, obviously not Raven, for lack of hood and cape, not to mention they were immobile. Raven, if it indeed had been her, would not allow someone to be attacked unless restrained, and even then, she would struggle violently. Which brought him to the two people actually moving. One was much larger then the other, something looking like some type of razor blade in their right hand. They aimed it at the smaller, more feminine figure.

With a hood and cape. Oh my**_ god!_**

"Raven!" He tried to shout, but it was choked back by his fear for her. Then, determination filled his mind, and he charged onwards, knowing he still had a ways to go.

* * *

Raven had dodged again when she stumbled, tripping on a root from the tree that was sticking up from the ground. Emily made one final cry before falling to her knees in tears.

Raven tried to get back on steady ground, but she hadn't done it in time. By the time she could move again without falling on her face, his meaty hand reared up and seized the front of her clothing. She was tugged towards him, held up in the air above him, his face deranged and mad. Raven did not notice, for her eyes were squeezed shut and her hands pushed in vain on his wrists, trying to hold herself up for air or possibly shove him away from her. She struggled in vain.

"Let. Me. Go!" Raven gasped, teeth grinding together.

"What I have ever done to deserve such a child, I shall never know." He breathed, as if not hearing her. Raven could taste the madness coming in waves from him, but she did not need empathy right now, she needed her real powers! Raven then felt his grip loosen, and prayed he would leave her to die, for she could hardly breathe.

He did not.

Raven felt herself tossed through the air and her back slammed into the tree, making her drop to the ground. Retching a bit, she shoved herself to her elbows, raising her head to look at her murderer in understanding, tears in her eyes. She was going to die. She should've died anyways, a long time ago, but now Trigon was going to kill her some other way, when she'd had hope for a long time now.

How ironic.

The knife was raised, and he spat on the ground in front of her. "Die, child of Hell!"

Raven dropped to the floor, covering her head with her arms, knowing it would do know good but good not help the reflex. She felt almost as if time was slowing down simply to torture her, and, out of the morbid curiosity from her demon side, she peeked from under her arm, watching the knife rush towards her in slow motion. A loud screech of fury was heard.

It did not come from the man in front of her.

Things were still too slow from adrenaline, and lifting her head felt like it took ages. Her mouth opened a slit and she gaped at the blur in front of her that snarled in the face of her attacker. The large man did not, as any smart person would've done, cower in its presence. He, instead, fell backwards in surprise.

Emily looked stunned, and suddenly evaporated into the light, little thin wisps of smoke of some sort before disappearing completely. The thing in front of her was large, furry, angry, and was obviously going through great lengths to help her just by simply being here. But most importantly-.

It was green. The Beast turned back to a heavily panting and well-toned teenage boy again, standing protectively in front of Raven with narrowed eyes and bared teeth. He took a step forward, as if to pounce again, when his elven ears pricked up.

"Beast Boy . . ." Raven breathed, still catching her breath as well. Beast Boy turned on his heal and was on his knees next to her at once, his gloved hand on her face, as if it was just the two of them, stroking her face to comfort Raven's panic attack. The grass crunched behind them, and Raven's eyes glanced over his shoulder.

Beast Boy was growling again, and, in a crouched position, whipped around and began growling again. The would-be killer was on his feet again, but farther away, almost across the small space the bushes allowed before going through the undergrowth to explore the entire area. He pointed at the two of them accusingly.

"M-Monster!" He turned to glare at Raven, on the floor still. "You are such a valuable worshiper the devil himself sends you creatures to aid you?" His glare intensified. "Creatures that you obviously have special relations with."

Raven, had she not been so afraid, and Beast Boy, had he not been so furious, would have blushed. But neither did, and Raven could do nothing but watch Beast Boy take a monkey-step towards the man.

"Are you _insane_?" Beast Boy demanded. "You just tried to_ murder_ someone and you think the victims evil!" He offered Raven his hand, which she took gladly, and wrapped her arm around his neck, hoisting her to his feet while still glaring at the man. "What gives you the right to harm her?"

"She's my daughter, I may discipline her as I see fit! Do not scold me demon!"

Beast Boy's eyes widened. "You think . . .?" He laughed, confused. "This isn't your daughter."

"Of course it is!" He pointed at Raven. "That's Winifred Agnes Sa-."

"Her name is Raven," Beast Boy interrupted, curtly.

Mr. Salem snorted. "The death bird, how fitting."

"And whether or not you think she is your daughter or not," Beast Boy continued, as if he hadn't spoken. "I'm taking her away, you need not worry about her anymore. Tell everyone she ran away." The man stood, shocked at his 'luck'. No more lazy, ungrateful daughters. And no murder on his hands. Beast Boy's scowled. "Leave this place and never return. Now."

Mr. Salem pelted away, drunk on luck. He couldn't wait to tell his wife that both his daughters were now gone, and they could start all over again. Raise children fresh, and start anew, fix where they went wrong with their weak daughter and the Satan worshiper.

After he'd gone, Beast Boy turned back to Raven, letting out a huge sigh of relief. "Phew that was-, Raven?"

Raven was staring after the man blankly, not even blinking. After a moment Beast Boy caught her weight, setting her back down as she very nearly fainted. She was in shock. "Raven, whoa, are you okay? Can you hear me? Raven!"

His friend stared a moment longer before breaking into a sob, crying onto his chest. What could've happened finally settling in on her. That imperfect stranger had actually wanted to kill her. For no reason at all. She, had it not been for Beast Boy, would've been dead by now, thought in this world to have committed suicide.

She owed Beast Boy her life.

Beast Boy held her around her back, holding onto her very tightly. He had come to the same conclusion. There was a very thin line, had he not come in time, his very best friend (and his possible something more) would be dead right now. Gone. Forever. Never to hear her voice again. But, even through the relief he felt, he wasn't about to remind her of that. "Ssh, Raven, it's okay. We're okay. Look, I'm right here. I'll always be right here, okay?"

He was shocked at his own words, as was Raven. Sure, they were friends, but both of them detected the hidden emotion in his voice. And yet both ignored it, deciding not to talk about that right now. Raven didn't feel she was thinking straight, and so she did not move from his embrace. Not that she'd want to when she was sane, anyways.

Beast Boy then had a bit of a flashback.

_"Get in, get her safe, then get out."_

He shrugged, not caring. He'd rather be here with Raven then outside tracking down some PMSing ghost.

Then, though, they both pulled away a little at the same time, both about to say something. They then, though, ended up only inches away from one anothers faces with their mouths in very close proximity to the others. Beast Boy felt his animal instincts try and influence him, a vile thought intruding his mind. He dispelled it quickly before Raven could notice the change, but little did he know it was too late. Raven's own demonic influence had then intruded upon Raven, and when she'd felt Beast Boy's change, she could not help herself. She tightened her hold around his neck, leaning in. Beast Boy smelled her fragrance, leaning in himself.

Then he suddenly disappeared completely, and Raven felt her hand touch air. She ran her hand through it, and then realized what she'd been about to do. Her emotions were in turmoil, confused.

"Beast Boy," She choked out before collapsing from exhaustion.

* * *

Beast Boy sat up straight in the chair, on the couch, everyone quiet as a mouse, hiding. Emily was in the center of the room, and at his awakening, her eyes narrowed at him. He just barely heard her words breathed for him.

"Lie down and don't move. Not until I say so, or we're gone."

And in response, he did as he was told. Confused as to why he was yanked away at such a crucial time, he could not help but feel anxious for Raven to come back, and yet he did not want to face her either. For craps sake, they had almost-!

The door swung open, and the room went beyond silence. This was absolute stillness.

Emily broke it, "Winifred?"

"I know what you've done."

Emily did not say anything for a second. But, he knew, she maybe had twenty minutes left. If that. No time to waste.

"And what is that?"

"You sent one of them to my world, the place I was," She gulped. "Before here."

"Wini-."

"I always remembered! But I didn't want to . . . Emily," She interrupted quietly. "You . . . you weren't really there that day, were you?"

Emily was once again quiet before, Beast Boy imagined, she shook her head. "No. I never saw you after I died. What happened?" Her voice was anxious, she really wanted to know.

Winifred did not answer her question. "S-So, I was hallucinating?"

"I would assume so."

"Oh god," there was a soft thump, as if something mildly solid hit the carpet hard.

"Winifred, please. What happened? I . . . if you don't tell me, bad things-!"

"Bad things will happen, I know!" Her sister snapped. Then, she took a deep breath and said. "You don't want to know. You shouldn't have to know. But, Emily, how did you-?"

"It was only in your mind," Emily answered. "Not real life. I'm here because someone gave me their life force so I could save you. If you stay here and refuse to move on, I guarantee you will be destroyed Winifred."

It was then Beast Boy became brave enough to sneak a peak at the clock he was facing, and visibly paled. It was a timer.

10-

-9-

-8-

"Please, Winifred, answer me!" Emily begged, Beast Boy seeing from the corner of his eye she had jumped to her feet.

-7-

-6-

-5-

-4-

"I . . . I can't-!"

"I need an answer now!"

-3-

-2-

-1

"It's too late." Emily gasped as the bell rang.

"Wha-?" Winifred suddenly screamed. "What's happening to you!?"

"It's too late," Emily repeated, more to herself then her sister. Beast Boy then dared open his eyes fully, praying Winifred was too preoccupied to notice. No other Titan was visible but he knew they were there. Hiding to stay safe. They all knew what was happening to Emily.

She was flickering, again, but much more violently this time. She'd be completely solid and then nothing but an outline and eyes and then continued to repeat the transition for some time. During this process of 'playing with the candle fire' so to speak, Winifred had fallen to the floor, writhing as she watched Emily. Then, Emily's eyes shot to Beast Boy, and her words were so odd and echo-like, he had to really think to understand her. And even still it didn't make sense with them overlapping each other so much.

"Now- don't- blatant- difficult- to love, meaning to try at all- without trying- kiss . . ." At kiss, he kind of tuned out, not understanding. Love, kiss . . . what exactly did Emily want him to-?

That was all he got, and he no longer could ask. Emily, with a resigned look upon her face as she was suddenly in front of Winifred, kneeling in, actually. She had her sisters face in her hands, kissing her forehead as Winifred struggled violently against some invisible terror. Sparkling vapor was falling down her face, and it only took a moment to realize they were her tears, dedicated for her sister. Beast Boy got a feeling she was one of the few people Emily cared about. At all. Then she disappeared into the darkness (the result of the lights never having been on the first place), as if never existing in the first place.

Winfred gave a cry of agony before melting into unconsciousness (melting, because the heat radiating off of her made them think she had some type of radiation inside of her). Beast Boy felt a ting of pity for them both when he heard a gasp from behind him (having formally peeking over the back of the couch). His eyes widened at the sound, whipping around to face the source of the sound.

It was about to get up. But if they moved too much, they'd wake-!

Beast Boy very nearly tackled them to the ground, but in actually, they now were on the ground, and he had pretty much tackled them. He was also hovering above them with his hand covering their mouth, eyes wide with panic. The person was now wide awake too, and there fury and confusion (not to mention embarrassment, but he didn't notice, to preoccupied with his own) was written all across their face. He gave a weak smile before motioning for them to hush before cautiously getting off. His face, though, thankfully covered in darkness, was tinged red around his cheeks, doing odd things to his face, if anyone could see it.

"Sorry," He breathed, just loud enough for them to hear before crawling to the edge of the couch, looking around it to see if his pounce had awoken the person, now ready to kill them at any time. The slow shuffle of fabric behind him insinuate his victim had sat up, probably wondering what the hell he was doing.

They offered that much.

"What are you-?" They spoke only in slightly hushed tones, but it was far too loud for the absolute quiet in the room.

Once again, Beast Boy was forced to cover their mouth with his palms. He gave them a glare, once again telling them to hush, and if they weren't, to at least speak quietly. After being shoved away, they followed his orders. Sort of.

"What?" They, demanded, obviously irritated, he noted. But, only half as loud as last time.

"Ssh, Rae, try and keep your voice down!" He breathed, beginning to peek again. (Me: DIRTY SENTENCE . . . yes I will continue to make jokes for my own story at serious intervals of time.)

Raven was taken aback by this, the warning very clear in his voice. She waited, watching and noticing just how stealthily he moved, his body being so used to sneaking around. Being a hero, going on missions that required this kind of think, and, of course, hiding from people after he'd done something stupid to them. Surprisingly, not normally Raven. It was normally Cyborg or Robin. He hardly ever pulled things on Raven recently . . . Actually, now that she thought about it-.

"Okay," He interrupted her thoughts, sighing in relief. "We're safe. And next time Rae, _please_," He did look really tired, Rave noticed. "Just . . . trust me, okay?"

Raven blinked a few times before nodding. Then, matching his tone, she asked her questions. "What happened while I was, uh, out?"

Beast Boy visibly scowled at the thought, and Raven noticed. _So_ _concerned_, she thought.

"Emily found her for us, had a panic attack, tried to help her sister who didn't want help, Jinx, myself and a few others got stuck babysitting, then she told me you were in trouble and then we almost- and now we're_ here_." Beast Boy did not skip a beat after the 'and we almost'. He just kept talking right on past it, without so much as a pause. Oddly smooth for Beast Boy.

Raven noticed he didn't mention the almost thing, and obviously he didn't want to talk about it right now. Truth be told, she really didn't want to either. Instead, the two stared awkwardly at each other before looking away. Both, though unseen in the darkness, had a slight red tinge on their faces. Then, another rustle of fabric made the red disappear altogether, not to mention most of the rest of the natural colors in their faces. Beast Boy once again motioned for quiet and then peaked around the couch.

The limp, glowing form on their carpet moving a little in her sleep. But, otherwise, she was undisturbed and continued her slumber. Beast Boy turned back around to face her, freezing on the spot. His eyes then darted on top of the couch and felt relieved, her momentary disappearance unsettling. Raven was looking over the top of the couch to get a view for herself. When, apparently satisfied, she moved back down to where Beast Boy was, she seemed to be thinking about something.

"What?" He whispered. His eyes widen as he saw her staring into nothing. Gently, but still urgently (not to mention his hesitance at touching her so soon after their . . . _almost _thing). Her hand touched her collarbone lightly, and Beast Boy could hear her heart slowly calming. "Raven-?"

"I know what she wants."

He was silent. Raven continued.

"I know what she wants, and I have it."

"Rae-?"

_**Snap!**_

* * *

Haha, another cliff hanger thing-a-ma-jig. I am also proud of my new word. Intemelligent. I, personally, think it should be added to the dictionary, but I only made it up a couple days ago. But, for those of you who have no idea what it means, here's a guide:

Educated is to Edumicated  
As Intelligent is to Intemelligent.

Anyways, maybe one or two more chapters (including or not including the epilogue/prologue or whatever you call it). We'll see how the story goes.

Find out in the next chapter what Raven has that Winifred didn't! If you think about it, in a real weird and not-obvious way, you probably won't figure it out! (Ha, I gave you hope and then ruined it . . . now I'm tired.)

Later!


	14. You Want It I've Got It

Alright, so here's what Raven has that Winifred never had. And fighting. There's always violence in my stories. Not to mention you slutty fan-girls who screamed in Trouble in Tokyo when Beast Boy ripped his shirt off and then got irritated when you realized he still had his uniform on underneath will get excited in this chapter, if you like Beast Boy and Raven fluff. And this will be serious fluff, people. You've been waiting the whole story for this. The next chapter and this one. Damn.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**"I Have It, You Want It"**

Their heads snapped up, and Raven covered his mouth with her hands, automatically. Beast Boy was in too much of a panic to object, although he honestly didn't care. They hardly breathed as the rustling began again, except much more active. Their heads slowly turned to each other, both knowing exactly what the other was thinking.

She woke up.

Oh, this wasn't good.

* * *

Robin was hiding with Starfire, Cyborg, and others in the shadows of the room. Emily had strictly ordered them to leave Beast Boy where he was, for _when _(for some reason she'd felt the need to make it very clear he would) he woke up, he would be in charge of keeping Raven quiet when she woke up.

"Why Beast Boy?" Jinx had asked, absent mindedly.

Emily had turned to her with a peculiar expression on her face. "Would anyone _else _like to restrain her?" She was curious, not mocking. Nobody had made any moves to volunteer, and so Beast Boy was involuntarily voted (though they were sure he wouldn't mind) to be Raven's caretaker while everyone hid when it was time. At first, Robin had objected, until Emily had made it quite clear less then an hour wouldn't even be nearly enough to tame her sister the way she needed to be (Me: SEXUAL! AGAIN! . . . I did warn you I was going to do this) and ineffectively would be no time to calm her and convince her to move on. But when asked for instructions, she simply said, "Raven knows. Beast Boy _will _know." And had refused to speak any more on the subject. Instead, hiding places were found and the lights shut off. Then the waiting had begun.

But Emily wasn't here anymore.

They prayed their fellow team members knew what they were doing.

The eyes of the glowing child on the floor (who had formally been transparent) now pried open, as if she really had been sleeping. But Emily informed them spectral beings never slept. They just . . . how had she put it? Recharged without moving.

When asked if she was aware, Emily said hardly, and all she could focus on, if that, was breathing. And only out of habit. Another fact they had learned, their kind didn't need to breathe. They just liked the feeling of it.

"But, friend Raven will awake, correct?" Starfire had asked. After receiving a nod, she'd spoken no more.

But now, as the girl gained full consciousness, they were terrified for them. True, they had heard Raven, and then a muffled bump, something that sounded like Beast Boy's voice begging her to shut up. They'd seen him beginning to peak over the side of the couch, her voice again, the same hollow sound of floor-hitting, and this time Beast Boy ordering her to be quiet. After some hushed whispers he'd gotten gotten a better look, as had Raven, and then it was quiet again. Odd actions, they admitted, for people who knew what they were doing, but that wasn't surprising to them. Not really. It was Beast Boy and Raven, working together, after all. Nothing should be natural about it. If it did get natural, then they'd get worried.

* * *

Raven and Beast Boy looked on in horror before they snapped out of it.

'What do we do?' Beast Boy mouthed, clearly terrified.

Raven made a gesture with her hands. 'I don't know!'

'I thought Emily told you!'

'I forgot!'

'You_ forgot_? What do you mean you forgot-!?'

'I just can't remember what she said! Her memories here and mine are still separating! And what about you? She seemed found of you, did she tell you anything?' Beast Boy blushed deeply. Her eyes widened. She was being sarcastic, but if he really did say something . . . 'Did she!?'

'Well . . .'

'Beast Boy,' He flinched. Even without speaking, her eyes were warning him to tell her. The silent 'or else' evident.

'Well . . . you first! What do you have that she doesn't?'

Raven looked away, towards the covered windows. Beast Boy could tell she was debating something inside her head, but, since he knew it would be best to wait until she decided, he sat there and said nothing. Then she turned back to him, looking him dead in the eye.

'Starfire has it . . . Jinx has it . . .'

'Wha-?'

A loud groan came from the being, and they both froze.

And so it began.

* * *

"Emily?" Winifred groaned out the name. An image of white filled her head before quickly fading into her sisters face, in a meadow, their meadow, smiling at her with that compassionate, understanding face. Then it went back to white, then the brilliant light turned into some dark room. And then she remember her sister was gone. Only one, single-minded and hate filled thought continuously entered her mind.

This was their fault.

This was their fault.

This was their fault.

This was _their_ fault!

The shriek that came from her mouth was diabolically inhuman, and scared the hell out of even her. But she was too driven by rage to notice anything besides just that emotion, and she began storming over to the sealed windows. She could've sworn she saw something dart away from the couch to behind it, but when she looked, it was gone. A rat, she guessed, and continued.

* * *

Beast Boy's ear picked up as he heard the footsteps coming towards them. He grabbed Raven and pulled her to the right side of the couch, then behind it. He could practically feel the glowing eyes of Winifred, but the feeling left him quickly and the two shared a look. Beast Boy still wanted answers, and she knew it. But he also knew now was no longer the time.

Raven disagreed, grabbing his shoulder and forcing him to her. Beast Boy, she could tell, nearly gasped at this, but kept his lips firmly clamped shut in a tight line as her frantic yet hushed whispers filled his ears. Then, as she pulled away to see if he understood, she caught sight of eyes, hiding in the shadows and silently growled.

The bastards.

* * *

The rest of the Titans now had a better view of their companions, who, Starfire noted, were in a very close proximity to her. She doubted they themselves knew it, but as soon as they had darted behind the couch, out of view from Winifred once again, Raven had Beast Boy's arm around her waist, pulling her along and out of harms way. Raven had also had her body pressed against Beast Boy's chest, managing to do so without actually sitting on his lap. Her hands were also encased in one of his, although not covering them entirely. When he had succeeded in maneuvering them silently, he'd let go, but soon after Raven had gripped his shoulders again, saying something very quietly in his ear. Then, after pulling away, her eyes flicked directly to Starfire's own and, after mild surprise, narrowed at them. Beast Boy, in response, turned around and saw them as well, looking over every hiding space each Titan was in.

"I do not believe our friends realized we were still here, and been incapacitated." Starfire whispered to Robin, looking nervous and fearing her friends had misunderstood terribly. Robin nodded his agreement and moved out of the dark.

"Cover me." He breathed to Speedy, who gave him a thumbs up.

Robin, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath while waiting till he was positive that he wouldn't be heard and timing it so he moved when she did, he rolled behind the couch in one, quick, silent movement. He now crouched next to his friends.

"Dude, where have you _been_?" Beast Boy demanded, in hushed tones. (Me: Do I really have to keep saying how quiet they're talking? You all get the point)

Robin's mask rose, "I could say the same for you. We had to hide, Emily made us. She said you'd be fine." His eyes glanced down at their hands. "And I see you two have been getting along well enough without us there to separate you two from fighting."

They didn't understand until they looked. Raven had not registered the slight pressure on her hand as Beast Boy's had unknowingly placed itself on top of hers. They weren't holding hands, so to speak. But it was very similar. They both pulled back immediately.

"It doesn't matter how we've been getting along," Raven retorted, changing the subject immediately. "Where have you been? And why didn't you let us know where you all were?"

"Emily-." He stopped abruptly, wondering why he was defending himself. "Hey, I just followed the orders from the person _you_ left in charge while you took off."

Raven glared, but said nothing. Beast Boy cut in. "Well, now that we're done arguing," He turned to Raven. "You have any idea what she meant by that?"

Raven shook her head, and Robin noticed a faint blush on her cheeks, but apparently Beast Boy didn't or he ignored it for some reason that went unknown to him. For the moment.

"None whatsoever. But maybe if you told me what she said to _you_-."

The loud groan of bending metal kept Raven from answering and saved Beast Boy from answering. They peeked over the couch, careful to only let their eyes skim the surface. Just enough to see but be able to duck back down, if needed. Winifred had her fingers pressed into the metal that barricaded the windows, her hands arched. With a twist of her hands, showing of her inconceivable strength, she pried it off the glass, careful not to break it, before little lights began pressing it inwards, till it was nothing but a large ball of crumpled metal. She stroked it with a hand, her eyes studying it. Robin was vaguely reminded of the bewildered but understanding expression Emily had on when she'd been, er, "reborn".

The metal shattered, forcing them to duck back down to avoid injury. All of them pressed their backs on the couch, closing their eyes and waiting until the clanking stopped. After a while of quiet, Raven opened her eyes. She noticed Robin and Beast Boy doing the same. They all gave each other thumbs up to indicate they were okay.

The explosion sent them flying.

The couch was slammed into the wall to the left, and Robin, Raven, and Beast Boy were all slammed into the locked doors. The only audible sounds were their grunts as the pain shot up their body. (Me: Because of my genius, I have had something similar happen to me. Many times. In different ways. This whole face-pain description is entirely accurate). They all dropped back to the ground, their cheeks impacting the ground first. The pain was pressurized and sore at once, not piercing, as would have been expected. It just hurt so much it was almost numb. But sure as hell it would leave a bruise in the morning. (Me: AND IT DOES! . . . or, puts you in a retainer for almost knocking out your front teeth but really, who does things like that . . .heh heh.)

They pried themselves off the ground to hazily see the bright feet that seemed to have been redressed in odd-shaped boots that went up a few inches past the ankles and spiked up rather then stayed in a rim. Her legs were bare until around her things were a ruffled light navy blue skirt had been placed. A white spiked belt had been attacked to that and to the belt a black shirt with white-silver-blue straps going in an 'X' across her chest. Attached to the belt, going down the back of the skirt was a white material, bunching up around the sides. It was truly odd.

"Just the people I wanted to see," Her voice was amused and cruel. Raven could hear the anticipation of the kill in that voice. She knew that tone all too well, thanks to dearest daddy.

Raven felt her aching chin cupped within ice-cold fingers. Admittedly, it felt pretty good. Even as her head was tilted up and forced to look into the murderous eyes did she hardly feel anything but those cold fingers. And a touch of fear every now and then. "Hiding like the vermin you are, am I correct in assuming that?"

"Let go of her!" Beast Boy grunted out, still trying to shake the pain off.

Winifred, glancing at Beast Boy from the corner of her eye, smiled smugly now. Instead of following Beast Boy's orders, she did the exact opposite of what he wanted. She lifted Raven off the ground, gripping the front of her cape, and hoisted Raven into her arms. Raven could make no move to object as the girl, about the same size as her but thinner, carried her under her legs and back, simply striding along like she was no weight at all to her. Raven guessed she weighed as much as a toothpick to her, if that.

She was aware of Robin and Beast Boy shouting after her, and heard their struggling, but Raven felt oddly at ease. Winifred would not hurt her yet, she knew. This was going to be more mental then physical. They had time.

And, using her empathy, Winifred had others to find before killing Raven. This was the way sacrifices were thought. Only one, and no one else would be harmed.

Well, at least it wasn't someone important . . .

Raven, deciding not to care anymore, even relaxed her tensed body, knowing she could do nothing. She let her face touch Winifred's arm, enjoying the ice-cold sensation that eased the ache.

* * *

She wasn't fighting back. She wasn't even struggling!

What was she _doing_?

Beast Boy tried desperately to figure out just that. Robin was struggling to stand, and Beast Boy could do nothing but stare in horror as the girl he'd become so fond of was now being carried away by the person currently on their 'Most Dangerous Enemy' list. It was traumatizing, to say the least. Not to mention utterly baffling. He would've thought Raven to be at least trying to get away from Winifred, or as far as possible. But no, she was even leaning into the psychotic menace! Obviously, she knew something about her that he didn't. And if he didn't understand soon, he would go absolutely insane with fear. Robin's words were music to his ears.

"Titans . . . go." He groaned weekly.

It all happened so quickly.

From all parts of the room, and outside the severely damaged door (which was blasted off its hinges for entrance by Cyborg), their friends came to their rescue, hearing Robin despite how quiet his order was. Winifred whipped around, shocked at the loud sounds and how she found the room now filled with her hated ones. She couldn't help but grin wickedly. And she had their little princess, didn't she? Oh, she had picked a good choice in taking this one hostage.

"Let her go and nobody gets hurt," Beast Boy heard Cyborg order. He spared everyone a glance, and saw Starfire picking Robin up gently. He felt hands on his own person and saw Kid Flash hoisting his friend to his feet. And damn, was he sore. Kid Flash gave him a reassuring look before both boys turned to where Raven was, her eyes nothing but slits as her energy that had been drained from her body took its time coming back. Her head was also still curled towards Winifred, and her right hand, the one away from Winifred, hung limply towards the floor, not folded on her stomach like her left hand.

The specter grinned. "It's a bit late for that, if that was your goal. And on the contrary, no matter what someone else will get hurt, am I correct?" No one answered. Winifred looked down at Raven, almost lovingly but with a smug bitterness in her expression. "You care for this girl, don't you?"

"We're a family, of course we-." Cyborg began.

"**I wasn't talking to you!**" The entity shouted, silencing Cyborg at once. Her eyes roamed the crowd until she met Beast Boy's eyes. The two glared hatefully at each other for a long moment, then Winifred grinned. Kid Flash had backed off to where Jinx gestured him to come, both knowing that Beast Boy wasn't exactly safe to be around right now. And he seemed to be able to stand on his own well enough. Starfire had also taken Robin to stand next to Cyborg, so he was left alone behind everyone, having a staring contest with a ghost.

"You want her?" Winifred turned away, towards the now freed windows, the moon in her eyes. Raven, half-awake, also could not help but notice how bright and luminescent it was, almost calling to her. But she didn't know what it was saying. She didn't speak 'moon'. At her light joke, she allowed a small, tired smile to grace her lips before letting it dissolve as Winifred turned back to them. Suddenly she could hardly breathe, and yet she still did not move at once. But a low grunt came from her mouth and her hands automatically ripped at her throat, where some type of band was holding her neck from behind. It wasn't quite choking her, but it still made it difficult to get enough oxygen. She could still hear the taunting smile and expression she probably wore, even though she couldn't see her. "Come and claim her."

Raven registered the foreign way she talked, not 'Come and get her'. Instead, the word was 'claim'. More possessive and owner-worthy, she noted. But this thought happened in about two seconds of complete silence, because after that, there would be no such thing.

"Titans, go!"

As they charge, the scattered metal sprang to life around them, hovering in the air a moment before taking off to form a circle around the edges of the room, away from everyone but trapping them in at the same time. This would end here. No matter what.

Anyone with a lazor, gun, or some type of projector power shot directly at Winifred, careful not to be near Raven, who was still floating on Winifred's right side. The impact made a large explosion, but the smoke was zapped away by some type of light of their enemies own, the same color as her glowing body. Raven remained untouched, to their relief.

Winifred had fallen to one knee, it giving out for but a moment. But as she looked up, a foot was promptly in her face before she was sent into the window, it cracking where she had promptly hit. It did not shatter, for Robin had not kicked her with even half the force it took to break the windows (though he had used all his strength). Cyborg had made sure near to nothing would break this place down anytime soon.

Though not harmed (much), Winifred became disoriented. Before she could regain her self-balance, a pink hex shot directly at her spine from behind, amped up to it's strongest power potential. It only made her stumble, but that was enough to send her into confusion again. Starfire, the strongest of them all, dove into the air as high as the roof would allow, and then began spiraling down to where Winfred was. The girl hardly had time to look up before the blow that would create a seismic earthquake (if Starfire were to try this on the ground) impacted her, crushing her into the ground. Starfire jumped backwards at once, so as not to break her hands. Even her kind had their limits. Though she would heal quickly (as the people of her planet did, considering they were a war-planet), Starfire was never found of pain. No matter how small it was.

Winifred had made a large crater in the ground, testing the limitations of the floor before cracking, and groaned as she got up. That one actually had hurt a bit, and she was sore all over, but she could easily continue fighting for hours, if needed.

The Titans saw this, and Kid Flash, as fast as he could go, ran headfirst into her stomach, letting his foot swing around, knocked her backwards. Winifred's eyes widened as he sent another her way.

She dodged it entirely, and everyone froze (save Kid Flash).

They continued the light-speed game of dodge and throw that only Starfire's eyes could follow really, considering she'd flown at this speed many times before. Everyone else only saw them for a split second in different parts in front of the window before they were somewhere else again. No one dared fire anything for fear of hitting their companion, and their was no way, even for Starfire, that the could predict where they were going to be next. They were forced to stand there, without doing a thing.

Kid Flash had never met anyone, save his mentor, who could keep up with him. Only when he was half-assing it really. But as he watched this girl's face, her expression smug and taunting as she smirked at him through narrowed eyes, mocking him, he felt genuine nervousness. Then Kid Flash came reeling backwards, caught by Starfire, as Winifred landed a hard blow on his chest with her palm. Through his fear, he left his chest exposed and didn't dodge quick enough, which let her palm graze his chest. But with her strength, that was more then enough. He was incredibly lucky nothing had broken.

She straightened out of her position as Starfire set him down on the his feet, next to Jinx. The enchantress gave him a look that voiced her concern, and he shook his head, insinuating he was fine. They turned back to the fight. Or at least everyone was about to, but something else caught their attention. They then remembered the first person Winifred had originally challenged.

A loud roar, very nearly shaking the Tower, filled the room. Everyone turned around, and nearly choked on their spit. Beast Boy had turned into everyone's most feared creature, the one they believed to have hurt Raven when it first showed up.

The Beast.

Even Winifred looked startled before her eyes narrowed and her teeth became clenched. Raven fell back into her arms and the burnt coffee table floated behind Winifred, closer to the window and away from the Titans. She was wheezing for the air she'd been deprived of, and her hands kept glowing blue for a second before sparking out, telling them she was unable to heal herself for the moment. Ever so carefully and in an over-exaggerated fashion, showing just how frail Raven was compared to Winifred's strength, the girl placed Raven on her back, on the coffee table. She even went so far as to stroke Raven's face with her hand, and through the reflection in the cracked window, showing many disconnected parts of Winifred's face and Ravens, the girl smirked slyly. The insane meter went up a notch.

The Beast gave another battle-cry before launching over everybody and slamming all its force into Winifred's body, once again testing the durability of the glass. This time it shattered in a few places, sending Winifred tumbling to the ground. Raven could do nothing but watch as her life was fought for, a tired and weak sensation filling her body. Then she remembered something, her eyes widening.

The water-!

* * *

_Emily now stood right in front of Raven, only a few feet away. She stopped. "You've got to help my sister, Raven. Please, I don't know what else to do anymore."_

_"I'll do whatever I can." Raven said boldly, hiding the fear in her heart._

_Emily smiled sadly. "I know you will. Thank you."_

_And she splashed the water at Raven, she heard the whispers of information she needed to know about what she needed to do._

Raven visibly paled, although nobody noticed in the moonlight. And the Beast was too busy fighting to notice her increased heart rate. There was no way Raven could do that, and she wouldn't. There wasn't . . . and especially not in front of-!

Another shatter snapped Raven out of her thoughts, looking to see what had broken now. Anything left of the decorations had joined the metal swirling around the room, and the glass that had once been on the window was accompanying them as well. Anything in Winifred's little vortex was in pieces, not ever one slab of something. Just tiny little pieces that meant nothing . . .

Starfire made a move to pick Raven up in her arms, only Robin and Kid Flash with her. Everyone else was trying to help Beast Boy or at least distract Winifred. They weren't doing much, but it was something. Winifred turned, as if sensing someone near her and sent a large blast there way. It hit them three only, missing Raven completely. The girl fell back on to the coffee table, losing air for another second as she watched the three against the wall, trying to recover and try again. Beast Boy, on the other hand, was still fighting furiously.

As the teeth tried to get a hold of Winifred's arm, neck, or anywhere it could, she'd always grab the face just a second before too late and shove it off before jumping against the wall or away again before the monster did it again. He was better then she thought, but no match for her. She was just playing with him. If she wanted him dead, she could have crushed his face a while ago.

The wind was knocked out of her altogether as it head-butted her, sending her next to where Raven was. For fun, Winifred cast a glance at the gasping teenager, and then her angry and tiring expression turned to a wicked grin. She held her fiery hand above Raven's head, receiving a wide-eyed look from the green monster before it screeched and lunged at her again. And because she was growing tired of this game, Winifred grabbed his outstretched arm and flung him towards the door. He skidded backwards, landing but a few yards away and still growling in warning. Winifred remained tense for a moment before relaxing, turning back to look at Raven again.

"So, you really do want her." She breathed, giving Raven that sick, loving look from before. But this time Raven remained untouched as Winifred turned around. The ghosts hands had balls of fire, still the same luminescent color as the light from her body, and was now grinning wildly at Beast Boy. "What will you do for her?"

To their surprise, their green friend did not move for a moment. Their jaws nearly dropped at what he did next.

He turned back into a human, seeming not tired in the least, before walking towards a totally confused ghost. He stood only a few feet from her, his hands folded behind his back in a nonchalant fashion. She slowly lowered her hands before extinguishing them altogether. They were both far from relaxed, but not about to rip each others heads off.

When Beast Boy finally stopped, he was only about a foot from her, well within Winifred's killing range. And yet . . . she did not have the immediate urge to kill him . . . for now. "You wish to speak with me?" She finally said after a moment.

He nodded, hands dropping to his sides. "Yes."

Another paused.

"About?"

"I want to know what Raven has that you don't."

"Why?"

"Maybe . . . maybe we could . . . help, in some way."

Winifred looked at him with a calculating expression. Then, ever so slowly, she came to her decision. Her lips curled into a smile.

"You."

Raven, though going unnoticed, cringed. There was no stopping it now.

Beast Boy looked dumbstruck for a moment before she turned to Robin, scowling at him. "And your friends . . . she has friends . . . you all do . . ." He breathed out, feeling a little relieved and yet saddened at the same time. "People who care for you . . . people . . . who . . ." Beast Boy could see her face, on the verge of tears. She was also breathing funny, also a sign that she was upset. But he dared not reach a hand out to her, unsure of how that would affect her.

"Protect you," A voice croaked.

Beast Boy's eyes shot to Raven, looking over Winifred's shoulder. She was looking at him with a pained expression, as if something was wrong. He at once thought she was in pain, but felt somehow it went deeper then that. Something bad was going to happen. Raven knew it, and now he did.

"Yes," Winifred nodded, eyes watering now. "That is part of it . . ."

Raven's eyes went wide, Beast Boy noticed from his peripheral vision. Obviously, she had thought that protection was all Winifred was thinking about. Now, she had been thrown off course and anything could happen.

Beast Boy then understood something. Something even Raven couldn't understand fully unless she really thought about it. You couldn't just _tell_ Winifred what something felt like, or even get her to feel it herself. You had to _show_ her. He just didn't know _what_ to show her.

"Part of it?" His voice remained steady. Calm. Or, as calm as he could manage with his mind slowly getting an idea of what Emily wanted that only Raven and Beast Boy give.

Winifred though, as calm as Beast Boy was, picked up the edge of fear he held. Her eyes, formally focused on the floor, snapped up to his face, sadness no longer inside them. "You wouldn't understand," She growled. Then threw back her head and wailed, "No one would understand!"

The vortex, formally slowing, although Beast Boy hadn't noticed, now sped up to twice what it was before, the objects becoming nothing but blurs of color. Winifred was obviously distracted in her wailing, and Beast Boy decided if he didn't do it now, he probably wouldn't get another chance.

Moving quickly, as originally planned, he dove forwards, towards where Raven was, and rolled up to the table she was on. Before she was even aware of what happened, Beast Boy had her up in his arms and had morphed back into the Beast, so as to be able to move quicker. He jumped over his companions once again and landed in front of the door. He'd managed to do this in all of about three seconds. Maybe two, he wasn't counting.

He was Beast Boy again as soon as his feet touched ground, and still had Raven in his arms. By now, Raven's cheek was only slightly sore, and her body was very cold from staying in such a close proximity to someone who was the temperature of near freezing for so long. Beast Boy's warm body felt perfect to her, and if she ad the energy, she would have. But instead, she blinked a few times, looking at him. "Beast Boy?"

"Yeah?" He was very aware of how close their faces were, but decided not to care right now. He was just glad he had been able to make Raven safe again. And now she wasn't the hostage anymore. It made him even happier that he'd managed to be her savior. Then he frowned, feeling he should've been able to save her. Raven noticed this and, before saying what she needed to say, smiled very slightly at him. "Thank you . . . for saving me."

Beast Boy's brows rose in surprise, but nodded, nonetheless, "Uh, sure, no problem."

Raven was about to continue when Winifred's cry of agony started up again, making them both flinch. The two shared a look. Raven spoke first between the two of them.

"You know, don't you?" He nodded to her question and she sighed. Beast Boy kept his arms around her as he set her feet on the floor, hoping it would make things more comfortable. It didn't work. Raven continued. "I just don't want to . . . force it upon you, I guess."

Beast Boy gave a weak grin. Raven noted how nervous he was. "Well, it wouldn't exactly be _forced_-."

The wind around them began howling, as if it too had a mind of its own. Some scattered debris inside the near tornado blew up, making a few people scream. Beast Boy already had his body to the wind and so it took near to no effort for him to shield Raven from the objects. What also made it easier (and far more pleasant, even in this situation) was that Raven had automatically clung to him. It was . . . nice. Odd, but nice somehow. Winifred's screams were getting so loud they could almost feel the vibrations on the ground. Beast Boy, normally thankful of his good ears, now wished he had normal ears. It was so _loud_-!

His train of thought cut off as Raven, apparently having regained strength in her legs, darted away from his hold. She'd seen the pained expression Beast Boy had, and knew if it didn't stop soon, bad things would happen. She silently snorted as she ran. Right, because things weren't bad _at all_ right now.

"Raven!" Beast Boy pelted after her, despite Robin's hand, that tried to grab his forearm. He ducked away from it and was next to the girl he had become so close to in an instant. She turned to him, as if for approval. He nodded and, to her surprise, gripped her right hand tightly in his left, a serious but understanding expression on his face. Raven allowed her expression to match his before Raven let go of his hand and stepped but a foot in front of the source of all this chaos and what could be the source of more. Absolute genius, Raven, she thought to herself. Absolute genius.

"Winifred!" The girl continued her screams, drowning out some of Raven's shout. "Winifred, by code of Human Dominance Over Specter, I order you to be _listen to me_!"

That did it. The girl froze on spot, staring at Raven with an envy so green Beast Boy could nearly see it turning her skin to match his. In actuality, it was not. He just had an over-active imagination.

Raven took another step towards her, and Beast Boy matched it, not letting Raven out of grabbing distance if he could help it.

"I know . . . what the man who helped birth you did to you." Beast Boy noticed she did not use the word 'father', and understood at once. Winifred would not think of that fat, drunken old man as her father. Just a donor, so to speak. Raven would know what that was like.

At the memory he shuddered. Raven noticed his shudder, noted to ask about it later, but kept on with her speech.

"He killed you, didn't he?" Raven said very quietly. The jealous pang in Winifred's eyes evaporated at once, filled with nothing but shock. The girl did not move, signaling for Raven to continue, since she did not object or show any signs of rage. "As much as you may hate me . . . as much as you might even blame me for some of the things that have happened to you . . . I know what it's like . . . to hate your father. Father's are supposed to be kind," Beast Boy's ears pricked up at the familiar words, spoken almost word for word. "Fathers . . . are supposed to protect you, and they're supposed to," Raven swallowed. "Raise you."

". . . Yes." Winifred agreed after a moment, her voice very still, if voices could be. She seemed to not trust Raven, nonetheless. "And what exactly would make you hate your father so much, hm?"

Raven looked her square in the eye, without any fear. Or none that Beast Boy could sense from her. "He tried to use me to kill my friends, destroy this universe and myself," Winifred's eyes went back to that wide-eyed shock. "He nearly succeeded, but my friends saved me. I was able to rid him in the end, from this place. With help . . . You didn't have help though, did you?"

Winifred shook her head. "N-no."

Raven placed a hand sympathetically on her shoulder. "I know. And I'm sorry . . . But Emily, you protected her, didn't you?" Winifred nodded reluctantly. "I was inside her head, Winifred, as she was in mine. You have no idea how much that meant to her that you protected her from so much while your mother did so little. _You_ were her real mother. Not Vera Salem. You."

"Really?" Winifred asked, hanging on Raven's every word. As if she needed this more then imaginable.

Raven nodded, "Absolutely. I would know, I got the information first hand. She loved you, Winifred. The only reason she helped us rather then you is because she didn't want you to have to fight anymore. You'd done so much for her already, she thought you shouldn't have to. And I agree with her completely! You've done more in your few years then people in their eighties have!"

"Love . . ." Winifred seemed to have tuned out after that. Beast Boy suddenly felt wary. Something in his gut said she was off.

He was right.

Winifred's face turned into a distorted scowl of hatred, anger, malice, jealousy, longing, and many other horrible expressions. "People always said _love _and _compassion_ and _affection_ were the answer to everything! That if we_ loved _one another enough then we could get through anything! Well you know what? I'm **_SICK OF IT!_**" The tantrum was coming on, Beast Boy could tell. He knew kids. Winifred was barely a teenager. She was still a child, at heart, he knew now. A lost little girl, just wanting to die in peace. Her voice raised, and he and Raven both took steps back. "**THERE ISN'T ANY LOVE IN THIS WORLD! IT'S JUST A FANTASY! NOBODY CARES ABOUT ANYBODY IN THIS WORLD! NOBODY! EMILY ONLY PITIED ME LIKE SHE DID MY MOM, SHE NEVER LOVED ME LIKE I CARED FOR HER!**"

Tears were streaming down her face. Love. Affection. Compassion. Winifred didn't believe in any of that anymore! Beast Boy was beginning to panic. They needed an answer! If Winifred didn't see reason soon, they'd have no choice but to-.

_"Now- don't- blatant- difficult- to love, meaning to try at all- without trying- kiss . . ."_

_" -kiss . . ."_

_" -kiss . . ." _

_" -kiss . . ."_

"Kiss?" He breathed. Raven's head snapped in his direction.

"What did you say?" She asked, clearly unable to hear him. They were thrown backwards, unhurt, and then Winifred's magic blocked out any of the light the window hoped to give. Beast Boy did not notice. He was in shock with realization.

Only Raven could help him, she'd said. He needed Raven to do whatever he needed to do so that, somehow, under whatever circumstances, Winifred could see that men _could _be good guys. That not all of them were as horrible as her father. That people did care for one another, she just never lived long enough to see it. Probably in town or wherever she lived, some boy might have had the hots for her. Maybe, if she'd lived, she would've married him. Maybe she would've loved someone, and if Emily was there, see her sister get married too.

But she never did.

Only Raven could help him.

Oh shit.

* * *

Everyone ducked as the swirling air above them threw another object at them. The ghost was hard to spot, but her outline was still visible on the other side of the room. "What do we do?" Someone shouted over the wind.

Robin shouted back, "Try and keep away from it!"

Beast Boy looked around the room, noticing that Raven seemed just as serious looking as Robin. "Raven!"

She looked over at Beast Boy, her hair moving around her face. He ducked between the crowd, running over to her, "I've got an idea!"

"What?" Robin asked, everyone ducked again.

Beast Boy glared at the ghost, "Come on." He grabbed Raven's hand, pulling her towards the ghost.

"What the hell are you doing!?" She shouted.

"Trust me!" He shouted back.

"I do!" She snapped, "But right now I'm not so sure!"

Beast Boy ignored her and continued until they were just below the girl, "**What do you want!?**" She screamed.

"We want to show you that you're wrong!" Beast Boy said to her, "Just because your dad was a bad guy doesn't mean all people are!"

"We didn't know about your sister, Winifred." Raven added, "No one did, and you are right to be angry! She was your sister, we understand!"

"**NO ONE UNDERSTANDS! AND YOU'RE WRONG! NO ONE CAN CARE ABOUT ANYONE IN THIS WORLD!**"

Beast Boy held up Raven and his intertwined hands, "That's not true, Winifred. I care about my team and . . . someone else . . ."

Raven turned and stared at him, "You do?"

He nodded at her before turning back to Winifred. "And that's more then you every experienced besides anyone but your sister, but its true."

She didn't say anything, but continued to watch them. After a moment, her eyes narrowed, "**Prove it**." She growled at them.

Before Raven knew it, Beast Boy had turned her to him, "Sorry Raven." He whispered.

"What-?"

* * *

OW! OW! OW! Stop screaming! Calm yourselves! More details on the make-out (Yes it shall become a make-out) in the next chapter! And, congrats to ME!

THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER WRITTEN! YOU'RE WELCOME!

Bye. Ach! I said stop screaming!!!!!! (XD)!


	15. Kiss to Date

I have no idea why I picked this title for this chapter. We'll see how this chapter plays along, and if it's more then 6,000 words, there will be ONE more chapter, otherwise this might just be it. And then the epilogue (I FOUND OUT THE NAME! Yay!). But don't worry, **my new story **(mostly planned out, yet to be written) for Beast Boy and Raven will come up soon after it, so check it out when it's up if you want. And,** for those of you interested in Jinx and Kid Flash coupling, I am STILL in planning the "Just A Little Faster" story**, **so either that one might come out next, or the BBXRae one,** but I haven't decided. I do have ONE rule in writing. Two stories in progress at a time. That's it. SO whichever one I don't start after this one will start after I finish my other story currently in progress for the moment.

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 15  
"Kiss To Date"**

Raven had no idea why this was happening, how this was happening, or even when it had started. What in the_ freaking hell_ was Beast Boy thinking, pulling a stunt like this? Why didn't he just get Starfire and Robin to do it? For God's sake, they kissed all the time! And that was about the time the answer hit her.

Simply for that reason. They did it all the time.

And therefore, it meant nearly nothing.

Her eyes were wide open, watching Beast Boy's own ever so slowly close into the (what she_ thought_ was) fake bliss that kept the appearance of his compassion and affection for her. Part of her wanted to run. Just run for hours until she was absolutely forced to stop.

Then . . . their was that other part.

A part of Raven that wanted to pretend he really did want to kiss her, and just wasn't doing to save the whole of the Titans and their home. That part of her was the part that responded to his kissing her.

"Sorry Rae," she heard Beast Boy mutter. It was so quiet she doubted anyone else heard it. But before she could demand what he was apologizing for, his warm, gloved hands encased her own inside his, pulling her to him so that her body was pressed against his chest. Her eyes widened in shock, unable to move at all. It all happened very slowly to her, but within seconds in actual reality.

And just like that, his right hand moved swiftly behind her neck, pulling her face very gently towards his. His left hand went to her back, simply resting their rather then forcing her closer. She was already going to kill him later, why push it? A part of Beast Boy said, why _not_ push it? But he preferred to keep his chances at surviving after this stunt as high as possible. He tried to keep his eyes open before actually doing it, so as to show Raven through his eyes that he was truly sorry.

And then he let them close as their lips met.

* * *

Beast Boy cupped her face in his hands and kissed her, it wasn't like what they'd almost done earlier, but it still made her feel the adrenaline rush. He knew that she knew if she didn't react soon the ghost would think they were faking it. Slowly she closed her eyes, knowing how shocking this probably looked to the Titans. But not to her surprise, she could of sworn she heard them cheering, but the wind was too loud. She felt his hands move to her hips again and Raven placed her arms around his neck, fighting the urge to go any further then that. His hands were tight around her waist, she was now sure she heard cheering from the Titans.

"Way to go BB!" Beast Boy heard Cyborg shout.

He figured Raven noticed to, because he felt one of her hands slide off his neck for a second before sliding it back up again. He wondered what she'd done but ignored it, remembering not to be distracted.

After a couple minutes they heard the wind dying down, and there was no more cheering. Beast Boy finally pulled there lips apart, but didn't remove his hands. Raven noticed how hard he was blushing and could do nothing but stare at him in shock, her lips partly parted in disbelief at what they'd just done.

AND IN PUBLIC, FOR CRAPS SAKE!

* * *

Everyone but Starfire's jaw dropped. Raven seemed just as surprised.

Beast Boy grabbed Raven's face up to his and kissed her passionately. Winifred's expression was as if someone had just slapped her across the face. Beast Boy slid his arms around her waist, seeming to be trying to get a response from her. She grabbed his neck, making the moment probably more enjoyable for them. Beside him, Cyborg started wolf-whistling, but it probably wasn't heard by the two. Starfire's face broke into a large smile, beaming at her friends. Most of the Titans appeared to be cheering or smirking at the two.

"Way to go BB!" Cyborg shouted.

Raven appeared to have heard him and pulled her left hand, the closest to them, off of Beast Boy's neck. Her hand turned black from her powers and she flicked it at Cyborg. A black spark on the ground nearly sent him flying, but it missed. By a centimeter. Raven put her arm back around Beast Boy's neck, ignoring the rest of the cheering.

* * *

After a moment, Beast Boy released Raven, swallowing a whimper. He was sure she was going to kill him. But to his surprise, Raven continued just staring at him, not removing her hands from his neck. After a second though she took a fractional step away from him and turned to the ghost. He noticed and slid his hands into hers, reminding her to stay in character.

The ghost touched the ground again, there wasn't any sound, no one spoke. Her feet made no sound as she walked to stand in front of the two again. "You . . ." She turned to Beast Boy, "Do you care deeply for her?"

Beast Boy nodded, "Yes."

She looked over at Raven, "Did he tell you this?"

Raven shook her head, "Not in words."

Winifred looked away for a moment before nodding. "I have . . . made a mistake." She said, "I apologize."

"No one blames you for hating your father," Raven said, regaining her voice. She pulled her hood over her head to hide her oncoming blush. "Mine tried to hurt my friends and kill me, so we both have that in common." Winifred looked up from the ground in surprise. "Yours just succeeded."

Winifred nodded, "Yes."

Beast Boy was shocked, but Raven continued talking. "You have every right to be mad at him, but you shouldn't take your aggression out on other people."

"_She's right Winny._"

Everyone turned around to see another almost transparent girl sitting on the stairs. Winifred seemed shocked. ". . . Emily?" She gasped. "You . . . I thought you disappeared!"

"This little angel isn't the only source in which I can momentarily inhabit the planet," Emily pointed to Raven, touching the counter, or, rather, hovered her hand above it, since she wasn't completely whole. "There are other angels, where I come from." Then her eyes narrowed. "You've been mean to these people Winny," The girl continued forward, the Titans made a path for her, not wanting to touch her. "Father paid his price for not doing anything about my death, his soul now rots in fire." She spoke calmly, as if it was nothing new. "Why let yours continue the pain?"

"You don't know that," Winifred growled.

"But I do."

All eyes widened.

She looked bitter, unhappy. "The connection I have with the . . . Underworld, you'd call it, because of what you've been doing, is mild, but nonetheless . . ." She looked extremely reluctant to say it and her eyes squeezed shut, trying very hard to say what she wanted to say. "I . . . I can _check_, if I look for someone . . . He rots in fire, as I say."

All remained silent. After a moment Winifred looked away, ashamed. "I'm sorry."

"You should be!" Emily hissed, standing in front of her suddenly, making everyone jump back. "Just because I'm younger doesn't mean anything Winny. I've been dead longer, I knew what was going to happen to you. But did you listen? No!"

Everyone paled. They thought this would make her mad once more. They were wrong. Instead, the ghost smiled. "I know."

Raven appeared to have heard him and pulled her left hand, the closest to them, off of Beast Boy's neck. Her hand turned black from her powers and she flicked it at Cyborg. A black spark on the ground nearly sent him flying, but it missed. By a centimeter. Raven put her arm back around Beast Boy's neck, ignoring the rest of the cheering.

Emily held her hand out to her sister, also smiling rather then scowling. "Come on, let's go find mom."

Winifred nodded, clasping their hands together. "Okay."

They both turned towards the Titans, "We're sorry for the trouble we've caused." Emily said, curtsying.

"Just be sure not to make a habit of it," Robin said, so beyond shocked his mind was running on 'screw it' now.

Emily began giggling, "It was nice playing with you."

Raven almost snorted. Playing. Yes, that's exactly what they'd been doing. And then she reminded herself that Emily was still only about six, and no longer carried her influence, which made her smarter and appear older. She probably honestly thought they were playing a game. Poor, stupid child. But Raven couldn't help but smile slightly at her.

Winifred looked suddenly shameful, and opened her mouth as if about to say something. But Emily tugged on her hand, pointing towards the light she had appeared in. "We've been here long enough, come on, lets go!"

The two curtsied to the Titans in unison before Winifred and her little sister entered the light.

* * *

It was a long while before anyone spoke. Then, Beast Boy turned to Raven abruptly, a smirk on his face.

She noticed, and turned to glare at him. "What?"

"I _told_ you it was a ghost!"

Beast Boy's stupidity exceeded his average as he said that. Far exceeded, actually. It went to infinity and beyond (Me: Not a fan of Toy Story, or Buzz Lightyear, it's just Beast Boy so . . .) that.

Raven simply stared at him. Then, her eyes narrowed and she smacked him aside his head. He flinched and she came very close to him, "I can't believe you." She hissed in his ear.

After a moment, she disappeared in her black aura, going to who knows where. The moment she was gone Beast Boy took one look at his companions, another at the place Raven had disappeared, and took off running.

Once again, it was quiet. Then-.

"Dumbass," Jinx muttered, rolling her eyes as she sat on the counter.

It started out as snickering. Then giggling. Then absolute hysteria. They needed to laugh, everyone needed to. It wasn't actually even that funny, but they were in shock, and therefor needed to calm themselves.

"You think Raven's gonna kick BB's little furry ass?" Cyborg laughed, projecting his question to the crowd in general.

Starfire then, helping the situation (without knowing) looked confused. "Please, why does Cyborg call Beast Boy the form of Earth-donkey?"

"Uh, he's talking about Beast Boy's . . . butt, Starfire," Robin said after a moment.

She thought a moment before answering. "Then, please, allow me another question. How would Cyborg know how furry or friends backside is?"

That just about did it. No one could get off the floor for about five minutes, and their sides ached. Starfire just stood, confused before Robin took her out of the room, saying something about how people could stay the night in the Emergency Rooms if they wanted or were welcome to leave at any time. Most people left, grabbing their things on the way out. It took a while for people to clear out, most of them who didn't have some early mission or villain to track staying to help clean up the larger part of the mess. At around five, they were done and left, waving their tired goodbyes. After a moment the only few people left in the room were Cyborg, Jinx, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Bumblebee, and (re-entering the room to make sure people had received safe transportation home) Robin with Starfire.

"So, Beast Boy ran out of here pretty quick, don't you think?" Jinx began, starting conversation to replace silence. She was in front of the now freed window, but not able to see much through the cracked glass. The lightening sky seemed broken and disconnected. She let her finger trace the cracks. "You're gonna have to get this fixed soon, you know."

"Yeah, I know," Cyborg yawned, stretching his arms out. "It won't take as long as you think. Our windows are huge, gotta have a fast way to fix it if one gets broken." He frowned. "But I've gotta admit, never had a crack that big before."

"Beast Boy was . . . oddly aggressive." Aqualad began, changing the subject off of windows. "I've never seen him like that."

"Yes, I do not believe I have seen anyone so overprotective of another being such as Beast Boy was," Starfire agreed, walking around with a trash can in one hand as she picked up debris that they had missed. "I must most regrettably admit I was . . . fearful, of our friend, during his actions."

"You and me both," Jinx muttered, now stepping back to investigate the cracks further. "I mean look at this thing! If I flick it, it'll break! Cyborg," She turned to him, "How much force does it take to break these things? Shatter them completely. In weight, I mean. Hundred pounds? Two hundred pounds?" He mumbled reply. "What was that?"

He sighed. "Shatter them? Two . . . maybe three tons-."

"**_Tons_**?" Kid Flash jumped in, eyes huge. "And exactly how close was he to breaking these babies?"

"About a half ton off," Cyborg looked embarrassed for his friend.

"Anyone know where Beast Boy is, exactly?" Robin questioned, stopping from helping Starfire.

They all looked at each other.

"Him and Raven," Bumblebee began.

"Missing for four hours," Aqualad continued with a grin.

"Who knows _what _they're doing." Bumblebee finished.

Robin rolled his eyes before pulling out his communicator. "Beast Boy, calling Beast Boy, this is Robin. Do you read me?"

There was no answer. And then, the small beeping sound that insinuated Beast Boy was fine, just ignoring them. It was on, just without response. The wordlessly agreed upon code to leave whatever Titan alone. Robin sighed and hung up.

"And don't even think about calling Raven," Cyborg said before Robin could even start dialing again. "If Beast Boy, the open book Beast Boy, won't even answer, tight locked diary Raven sure as hell won't."

Robin seemed to be debating this for a moment before sighing and putting his communicator away. "I just hope they're okay."

Kid Flash gave him a slap on the back. "Don't worry Rob, I'm sure they're fine."

Everyone departed, but as they all began leaving, Robin turned with one last look out towards their broken sky before leaving the room, reminding himself one thing.

Never let Beast Boy throw a party again.

* * *

Beast Boy couldn't take the questions he knew would come, and ran out of the room, praying nobody saw him stumble. If he could've slammed the door, he would've. As soon as the door closed behind him, he continued his ascent to the roof. This door he could slam, and so he did. He let the oncoming emotions flow through him, and he became glad he had not stayed within the viewing position of his friends.

He panted, though he had not been running fast. He was not tired because of lack of sleep, or exhaustion or anything as such. He was just tired.

Without being able to restrain himself, he threw back his head and screamed, louder then he ever had. It was a cry of agony, and one of joy. Somehow he felt so messed up inside himself, he wasn't sure what he felt anymore. So he just screamed, releasing all he felt and knowing full well no one would be able to hear him through the walls. They were thicker then Robin's head.

After losing all oxygen, he collapsed to his hands and knees, tears forming in his eyes. "What did I do?" He breathed, looking solemnly at the ground. He gritted his teeth and began pounding his fists on the floor, sobbing now. He wasn't exactly positive why he was crying, but he just was. Crying made people feel better, right? He might as well give it a shot.

Eventually, Beast Boy felt all cried out, and not any better. He crawled to the edge of the roof, looking up at the sky. It was so clear, so fresh, no matter what. And whatever happened, there would always be that sky. The world could live or die, and there would always be that one thing. He could live with that.

Because he sure as hell wasn't going to get Raven, that was for sure. She hated him, and would never speak to him again. And so he screamed for his lost friend and possible something more. His world was nothing anymore.

Because Raven had been his anything.

* * *

The beauty, having hidden rather then been out in the open freely, for she did not want anyone to hide her (and was apparently the master, since not even he had found her), now turned as the door was swung open, releasing her legs. The sight in front of her stunned her to silence, but she remained still, that terror at being seen still within her. He fell before her, screaming louder then she'd heard before. It hurt her ears greatly and it seemed like forever till he sank to the floor, panting again as he had upon entering.

She awaited his notice of her presence, but instead, heard him murmur out, "What did I do?"

Once again her eyes widened, and then a small wave of sympathy washed over her. She heard him begin to sob, and yet she still made no move to comfort him. He was having a moment, and to interfere would do no good. She wanted to cry out for him, but did not. Instead, after his hysteric fit, she watched him lie there, debating to leave him alone, comfort him, or do nothing. Then he crawled to the edge, away from her, and stared at the sky for a long while.

Raven felt the impulse to move towards him now, and as if her body obliged on that one absent thought, she saw herself coming close to his form. Hesitating, and, having not made a sound, she placed a gentle hand upon his shoulder.

It was not the reaction she expected.

* * *

Beast Boy's instincts took over as he felt something touch him. He grabbed the hand and pinned whatever to the floor, growling. His eyes widened as he was what he had pinned to the floor.

" . . . Beast Boy, are you alright?" Raven swallowed, underneath him. She did not look angry, just caught off guard.

Beast Boy got off her at once, helping her to her feet quicker then she would've thought possible. Raven could tell he was unnerved, and wasn't under control quite at the moment. He did not respond to the question.

Raven attempted to look him seriously in the eye, but he only looked at the floor. She grabbed his wrist, making him look up. "Come with me."

He really didn't have a choice since she encased them in her black aura, making them disappear.

Beast Boy had to lean on her for support, having a hard time standing.

"What are we doing here?" He asked eventually, watching as she moved around the room.

She took a deep breath before grabbing one thing and placing something shiny in the small, black object. She turned, knowing this was probably not the best idea at the moment, considering he could not control himself.

"We never . . . we never finished our dance," she said very quietly.

Beast Boy looked at her, shocked. "R-Really? You'd still . . . after what I did?"

Raven turned and looked him in the eye, having been about to hit the play button. "You didn't do anything wrong, Beast Boy." She held her pinky out, smiling a bit. This was something Beast Boy would understand.

But the boy simply looked at her, up and down. She eventually put her hand down, walking back towards the CD player. "Sorry about the song," She mumbled, knowing he would hear. "It's all I could find on short notice . . . it's one of my songs."

She hit play.

Turning back to Beast Boy, she held her hand out for him to take. Eventually he slid his gloved one into hers, just as the song began. He draped one arm around her waist, her hand on his shoulder and then their hands intertwined with his left and her right.

_"I am outside  
And I've been waiting for the sun  
With my wide eyes  
I've seen worlds that don't belong  
My mouth is dry . . . with words I cannot verbalize  
Tell me why, we live like this."_

The two swayed back and forth together. Raven then, to Beast Boy's surprise and dislike, feeling he had no right to touch her again after what he'd done, slid herself closer to him, holding him close to her. She let her head rest against the crook in his neck.

_"Keep me safe inside  
Your arms like towers-."_

Finally, Beast Boy curled his hands around her back, letting them rest there.

_"Tower over me,  
Yeah  
Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence  
And all the promise we adored  
Give us life again  
Cause we just wanna be whole."_

"This is your music?" He questioned.

She nodded against him. Felt her hands curl tighter around him. "Yeah."

"Oh." He paused. "I like it."

She said nothing.

_"Lock the doors  
Cause I like to capture this voice  
That came to me tonight  
So everyone will have a choice  
And under red lights  
I'll show myself it wasn't forged  
We're at war  
We live like this."_

"I'm sorry," He said suddenly.

She looked up, "For what?"

_"Keep me safe inside  
Your arms like towers  
Tower over me."_

He looked sheepish. "For . . . for kissing you without asking you."

_"Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence-."_

"Oh, well," She paused, also looking away to try and come up with words of comfort. She wasn't good at these kinds of things. "It worked, right? No harm done."

_"And oh, the promise we adored  
Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole."_

"Of course there is!" Beast Boy shouted, both slowing to a stop.

_"Tower over me."_

"How so?" Raven questioned, her brow rising with her hood still above her head._  
_

_"Tower over me."_

"I . . . I invaded your personal space far beyond any level anyone's ever-," he paused. "Wait, you never kissed Malch- the asshole, right?" Raven shook her head, trying not smirk at his choice of words. Everyone knew she was sensitive about him. Admittedly, she also liked the fact that he looked a tad worried and then almost prideful when she'd said no. "Well, anyways, I totally invaded your personal space and yet you . . . don't seem to care." He turned confused, then scowled. "Alright Raven, spill. Why aren't you mad?"

Her brow rose. "Allow me a question of my own Beast Boy." He turned his head, inquiring. "You are a hormonal teenage boy. And, not to be conceited or even pretend I'm in the ranks of Starfire in this category, but I've been told I'm a somewhat attractive young lady. So why are you so regretful of invading my personal space, in which, you were sure, in this one time I would let it slide?"

_"And I'll take the truth at any cost!"_

He gulped. "Well, you were right about one thing."

"And what's that?"

_"Cause we are broken."_

"You aren't in the same ranks as Starfire._"_

_"What must we do to restore."_

Raven stared. He was going to say it. He was going to say he just felt bad because she was Raven, and that he didn't like her like that.

So why was she so scared.

_"Our innocence."_

"I'm not lying to you, really-."

_"And oh, the promise we adored."_

He took a deep breath. "Because,"_  
_

_"Give us life again."_

Raven stopped breathing.

_"Cause we just wanna be-."_

"You're higher up on my list then Starfire could ever be."

_"Whole."_

She couldn't breathe. She couldn't think. So that's why she blurted out the first thing she could think of. And how unromantic it was.

"That's not funny," Immediately she slapped a hand over her mouth. Beast Boy, having seemed displeased with her answer to his almost-confession, now seemed thoroughly amused.

"I wasn't exactly joking, Rae," Beast Boy answered with a slight smile. But it was not a mocking one, as Raven would have expected. It was more . . . sympathetic, for her unintentional stumble with words. "I'm serious. You're really pretty. And smart . . . And nice . . . and my best friend . . . and-."

"Beast Boy, what are you trying to say?" She interrupted, having a feeling those compliments from him could go on for a while. She also badly wanted him to say the words he was trying to stall that would inevitably come from his mouth.

"I . . ." He took a deep breath, "I like you Raven. A lot."

Her jaw dropped. That was not what she'd been expecting. So she could only blurt out one thing.

". . . Really?"

He seemed to gain more confidence, as his eyes shifted from the floor to her face. "Yeah, Rae. Of course. I mean, there's no one but you I'd rather be with. Not even . . . not even Terra. I know you'd never hurt me like she did. And I hope you know I'd never hurt you like Malchior did. Personally, and, well, you already know this, but I think he's an asshole who should die a horrible death having a nice little camp out with your father in Hell, but that's just me." Raven noticed him smile a little bit, and she very nearly did as well. But, she wouldn't smile completely until Beast Boy said the truth. "But, Raven . . . I understand if you don't . . . want me . . ."

Raven did not like where the conversation was going now, and suddenly Beast Boy found himself inside of his room. He looked wildly around, disoriented until he found Raven, still with him, except with her back against the wall and her hands on his shoulder. Her eyes were narrowed.

"You know, you can be real stupid sometimes Beast Boy," She said lightly, placing a strand of his green hair in between her fingers and watching it as she played with it. Beast Boy was utterly confused. She noticed. "Allow me another question, Beast Boy. If I didn't like you, do you even think that I would have let you live after kissing me in front of everybody?"

His eyes lit up. "So you-!?"

He never got to finish.

Raven had grabbed the collar of his shirt and jerked him forward, stopping any talking he'd intended whatsoever. His hands were now on the sides of her body, and his mouth inches from hers. Neither moved an inch.

"I do, actually, in fact know you'd never ever hurt me, Beast Boy. That thought never crossed my mind." She said very quietly, hoping to ease some of the tension. It did not.

"So, you trust me, right?" He asked. She nodded once.

That was all he needed to hear.

"Then trust me not to lose control, okay?" He asked nervously. Raven smiled.

"You never have. Not around me at least."

"Oh you have no idea," He muttered more to himself then Raven.

Her brow rose. "Beast Boy, what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

He gave her a dry look. It was so unlike him Raven almost laughed at how displaced it was. "Raven, to put in bluntly, as I normally do, you're absolutely gorgeous, and I'm a teenage boy with hormones. Do. The math."

Raven rolled her eyes, "Just shut up."

"Gladly."

Raven's eyes widened as she felt his mouth softly press against her own, eyes wide for a moment before they closed, allowing their bodies rather then their senses to do the work. Raven was aware, in the back of her mind, that nothing was exploding, but nonetheless, she wasn't exactly focused on that at the moment.

Beast Boy also had his body pressed against Raven, which made something inside her spike with adrenaline. She wasn't sure what, but it wasn't an unpleasant feeling. Not in the very least.

Raven allowed her hands to drift to her sides, her mouth smiling slightly against his.

This dance had been a good idea after all, it seemed. Beast Boy seemed on the same line of thought.

The green boy pulled away, but only so that his mouth was now next to her ear.

"Having fun yet?" His breath flushed against the little skin exposed on her neck. Raven blinked a few times before regaining thought. She could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

"You could say that," She admitted.

* * *

Okay, well, 5,406 words (not including these) so, since that's cutting it pretty close to 6,000, there shall be ONE more chapter you little brats (just kidding). The epilogue should be around, oh, three months after this? Dunno, you'll see. But, although it's not TRULY the end, it is the end for the events of the plot. Climax happened, all done now. (That's what she said).

Till the last one!


	16. Epilogue: Do You Regret It?

Oh, suspenseful chapter name. And yeah, this takes place like- . . . okay, well, just read the story. My heart-felt sentiments at finishing my third story (third story started, second story started was (and, at the moment, mostly done) For Better of For Worse) before my second story . . . odd . . . but oh well. Enjoy the final chapter!

* * *

**Epilogue  
Chapter 16  
"Do You Regret It?"**

Three months had passed since their party. The horrible catastrophe was well behind them now, although, Robin knew, if he dared call the get together a catastrophe, he wouldn't hear the end of it for hours. And not just from the host. _Everybody_!

"Robin, what are you thinking of?"

The leader turned, seeing those bright green, curious eyes that had no white in them whatsoever besides the light that always shone off them, staring at him. The owner of those eyes had their hands folded neatly on their lap while standing straight and head turned slightly to the side in an inquiring fashion. He couldn't help smile.

"Just . . . stuff, Starfire." Robin really didn't know what he'd been thinking about. His mind had been drifting for the past few hours of staring out at the window.

Starfire pressed further, nonetheless.

"Please. This 'stuff' is such of our friends new relationship?" She questioned. It was only the two of them in the main room, so she spoke freely. Even Starfire knew that mentioning it around one certain female friend involved of said relationship would result in some sort of trauma. It was not a risk she'd enjoy taking, such as the male occupying the other half of the relationship liked to do.

"Uh, not exactly, but speaking of which, have you seen either of them today?" Robin had realized that, in fact, it was almost late and it was oddly quiet in the tower. It hadn't been this quiet in forever, it seemed. It was truly a peaceful moment that he enjoyed much more then could be said with the slight glow from the afternoon.

"I do not believe I have," Starfire answered, thinking. "But would it be right in guessing they could be on the roof?"

"Probably."

* * *

Raven opened her eyes, not really surprised to see a certain someone next to her, not having said a word through out the whole time of her meditating. She was truly surprised to realize she hadn't noticed their presence at all.

"Beast Boy? What are you doing up here?" She questioned, drifting down so she was next to him.

He grinned up at her and stood, as she was, getting that mischievous look on his face. It wasn't always something good. Well, at least not for anyone else, anyways.

"Can't I just come see you every once in a while?" He whimpered, feigning innocence.

"We live together, when do I _not_ see you?" She retorted, knowing that face was all but an act. She could sense it. After a moment she sat back down, letting her legs swing over the edge of the roof. "Seriously, why are you here?"

After a small pause, she felt his hands on her shoulders. His hands slowly slid down them and onto her arms, retracing the lines in long, thin circles repeatedly. Raven let herself lean back a little into the embrace, smiling slightly.

"Multiple reasons, my dear," Beast Boy breathed into her ear, making something odd happen to her spine. She knew he was kneeling, his legs very close to her hips, and then now she felt his left arm drape around her shoulders as he sat down on her right, seeming content. Raven gave him a side glance.

He grinned.

"Did you just come up here to feel me up?" She questioned, smirking as his ears pricked up in surprise from the allegation.

"No!" He turned back to the sky, pointing with his free hand. "It's real pretty around this time of day. I like coming up here."

"Never have before."

"Didn't know you'd let me before."

"It's not _my_ roof Beast Boy, you very well could have come up here."

"I wouldn't have been able to keep quiet."

Raven shrugged. He probably wouldn't have had the capabilities before now. They'd both adapted well to each other. Then, to Raven's surprise, she saw the changelings ears prick up again, having relaxed moments ago. He sniffed the air a bit, looking a bit far off.

"What?" She asked.

He didn't answer her a while before relaxing again, shrugging. "Eh, it's probably nothing." He changed the subject, "Hows your hand, by the way?"

Raven, earlier that morning, had been in an accident. Cyborg's sudden shout (something about his 'baby', or car, in human translation, working again from a wreckage another villain had caused it) had caused her to spill her piping hot water for her tea on her hand. It resulted in a burnt hand, an absolutely raging Raven, and Cyborg hearing a loud crash from downstairs. Seeing Beast Boy already on his feet at her small hiss (a rather yelp-like sound, everyone though, but when Starfire had suggested the word for her sound, she'd received such a glare they spoke no more on the subject) he made his way back downstairs to find something to do for the rest of the day. True, his car was still in tact. But he couldn't say as much as the room that it sat in.

Raven smiled slightly at his concerned face. She held it up and pulled down her sleeve, showing him the perfectly bandaged article that was her hand. It had white 'tape' around it, hiding the burn from infection. "It's fine, see?"

Beast Boy took it from her before she could put it back down, smelling it. She rolled her eyes. The first time she'd got injured for the first time since they'd been together, it was on her shoulder. A nasty gash her powers could not reach. If her hand couldn't find it, then it was to be bandaged. And also, she couldn't heal her own hands. That was a downside of her healing powers. But after being left alone in the medical bay while Cyborg had gone off to get better supplies, Beast Boy had nervously asked if he could smell her shoulder. Receiving a raised brow from his 'mate', he'd proceeded to explain his animalistic senses could smell infection, blood, and other such things that could be harmful. She reluctantly agreed, and he'd gave it a quick smell before sitting back down. Cyborg came back in the room, and Beast Boy had 'suggested' he check for oncoming infections in the blood. Cyborg, having not even known there was blood, had, and found a small infection just beginning to grow. Beast Boy had smirked at Raven from behind his back, and she'd simply rolled her eyes.

Ever since then, Beast Boy insisted on smelling any injuries that weren't in, eh, compromising places. It was their agreement, and Beast Boy had said that if it were in 'compromising' places, he'd simply sit very close to Raven and smell the air _around_ her. They'd decided that worked, and so, here he was, smelling her hand for signs of anything out of place.

He eventually placed it gently back into her care.

"What do you think, Doc? Did I do good?" She asked sarcastically.

He smirked, raising his eyebrows. "Was that a joke Raven? My, I seem to be rubbing off on you?"

"Quite literally, if you count what you were doing a few seconds ago."

He scowled playfully before turning back to the sunset. They sat in silence for a little while.

"Raven?"

"Hmm?" She replied, turning to him. She had not noticed how carefully he was watching her.

"I . . . I gotta ask something Rae. Promise not to be mad?"

She hesitantly nodded.

"Do you regret deciding to be with me?"

Raven stared, shocked. "W-What? Of course I don't! Why would you think that?" She demanded.

Beast Boy smiled. "Just needed to make sure."

Raven smiled slowly at him. "You thought I didn't enjoy being your 'significant other'?"

Beast Boy grinned. Starfire had called them that the first time they'd announced it to everyone. He sighed at the memory.

* * *

_**Jump City, Titans Tower, Two months, Three Weeks Ago

* * *

**_The couple had been discussing the announcement of their new-found relationship for about a week. It hadn't even been set in stone since about five days ago, two days after their unintentional 'make-out session' and after the morning of ridding the tower of spectral beings. After a very awkward conversation, they'd decided they did want each other like that, despite the risks Raven warned Beast Boy about. He'd promised his heart to her as well, slipping something into her hand before leaving for bed (it was nearly morning, they'd spent all night on the roof talking) and smiling secretively to himself. Raven watched until he'd disappeared and a few moments after. Then, she opened her hand and couldn't help but roll her eyes. Of course he would.

A penny. How . . . surprising thoughtful of him.

But onwards to their decision. Beast Boy had said he wouldn't be comfortable with not telling the Titans, and Raven had admitted to the same emotions. But neither knew how to tell them.

Finally, Raven had an idea that Beast Boy grinned at. It was funny, blunt, and right to the point.

The two walked into the living room, together, but making no contact whatsoever.

This, admittedly, shocked the rest of their teammates in the room. Raven nor Beast Boy had been seen together since the, eh, incident with the kiss. Starfire had become worried at their lack of contact (but in reality, they were _very_ much in contact) they had in their line of view, but Robin and Cyborg had insisted they just needed to be away from each other for a while. Things would be back to normal soon enough.

Oh, how wrong they were.

So as they were gawked at, all eyes watching them with surprise and curiosity, Raven cleared her throat.

"Starfire, if you would, I'd like you to come with me." Raven said slowly, trying to keep her cool. Her hood was up, for obvious reasons.

Starfire shared a stunned look with the two other boys before standing and nodding, looking rather confused.

"Of course friend," Starfire said hurriedly. Raven exited the room, followed shortly by the Tamaranian who had her hands folded neatly in her lap as she went.

Beast Boy was then left alone with Cyborg and Robin. Now the hard part.

"Alright little man, what's up?" Cyborg said after a long silence filled the area. He'd shut off the TV they'd all previously been watching to give his full attention to the green changeling.

Robin's eyes were narrowed at him suspiciously. "Did you or Raven do something consequential for the team?"

"What!?" His eyes widened, snapping out of his awkward trance. "No! Nothing like that!"

"Then what-?"

"Let me start!" He shouted, interrupting their leader. The two sat, staring at him as the waited for him to begin.

He took a deep breath. "Okay, so after you all went to bed last week . . ."

* * *

"So now, we've begun a relationship." Raven finished, on the roof at the moment. Starfire had suggested it rather then Raven's room and her own (which, when Raven asked, Starfire simply frowned and said something about Silkie being sick- Raven had cut her off, deciding the roof was a good idea after all).

Starfire had sat quietly for the whole story, nodding her head every once in a while, telling Raven she was still listening, despite her input. But even if she hadn't Raven still would have known. Her eyes never seemed bored or tired with her story. Not in the least. It was like a kid hearing a new fairytale. They never got tired of it till they were much older, and it would always remain a favorite.

But for Starfire, Raven's story seemed much more interesting then any fairytale any kid could have heard. So when she was done, Starfire waited a moment to see if she truly was done before grinning ear-to-ear.

"Friend, I am truly happy excited for this new get of togethering between yourself and friend Beast Boy!" She shouted, hugging Raven around the middle and nearly knocking the poor girl over.

Raven though, could have sworn she heard shouts of someone else's in the other room.

* * *

"So yeah, we're like, a thing now." Beast Boy finished, noticing his friends jaws nearly on the floor. He eyed them, a habit of Raven's he'd somehow picked up on. "Uh, you gonna pick those up any time soon or are you trying to catch flies?"

The two then slowly turned and stared at each other.

"Holy-."

"Crap."

Then, after another pause, they said in unison. "HE SOUNDS LIKE HER!"

"I do not!" Beast Boy said indignantly, upon recovering from their outburst, getting up off the ground. He'd jumped so high, he'd fallen on his butt.

"Do too!" Cyborg accused, pointing a finger at him and laughing, as Robin was.

Both, after seeing Beast Boy waiting for them to stop, let their fits of laughter die down to a few last chuckles. Then, both turned serious. Beast Boy noted that he liked it better when they were laughing at him.

"Alright, serious now BB," Cyborg warned. "Let's get one thing straight, and you know we did this to Rob with Star, so it's only fair that we do it to you too," He added as a last thought. He crossed his arms over his chest, "Do you really like Raven? Like, really? Cause after Malchior-."

"Dude, don't even say that guys name," Beast Boy growled. They saw genuine hatred in his eyes. It was not a look he dawned often. "And don't you _dare_ compare me to him. I would _never_ hurt Raven like that jerk hurt her. I **saw **what she looked like afterwards. I'd never do something like that to anyone, especially not her. Never her."

After a pause, they decided he was honest. Then, they went into family mode.

"Raven's like our sister, Beast Boy," Robin began. "Just like Starfire's like yours too. You threatened me, so I'll threaten you," His eyes narrowed, but Beast Boy did not back down. "Don't hurt her. Or else."

"I'd rather be kicked off the team then hurt her." Beast Boy promised.

Cyborg nodded solemnly before himself and their leader shared yet another look. Then, at the same time they shrieked, at the top of their lungs, and louder then would've thought possible.

**"BEAST BOY HAS A GIRLFRIEND!"   
**

* * *

_**Present Time, Titans Tower Roof

* * *

**_

He chuckled at the memory. Raven noticed.

"Good thoughts?" She asked.

He smiled at her, "You could say that."

Raven nodded, not pressing as always. Raven respected others boundaries because she liked them respected herself.

That never stopped Beast Boy.

"So what're you thinking about?" He questioned, moving so he lay on his stomach with his face in his hands, his legs kicked up in the air behind her.

Raven looked at him, remaining in her sitting position, crossing her legs now. "Just . . . things . . . Just things."

"What sort of things?" He pressed, smiling up at her. "You know I don't tell anybody anything."

She rolled her eyes before looking back out at the sunset. "Well, you asked me . . ."

He sat up on his elbows. "You think I regret-!?"

"No, not that." She interrupted, waving her hand to dispel the possibility. "You asked me . . . a little while ago . . . where I wanted to be when we got older . . ."

He waited a few moments. And, feeling restless, he switched into a former position, his legs crossed as he sat. "And?"

Raven stood then, her hands at her side. Beast Boy had his hands out behind him slightly. It reminded him of a scene between two love-interests in a game he played, but couldn't remember which one. But that didn't matter now. Raven had something important to say.

"I decided that, I want to be," she smiled. "With you."

Beast Boy grinned up at her. "I want to be with you too, Rae." He got up and pressed his hand behind her head, kissing her lips for a long while before pulling away and, seeing how happy she looked, flopped back to the floor, his legs dangling over the edge once again.

Raven folded her hands behind her back, letting them rest against her belt as they watched the sun set, her hood down, as it had been more often recently. Her cloak billowed in the wind and both of their hair moved slightly, as if wave like, in the small breeze.

It was almost too perfect. Almost oddly so. But, Raven knew as she watched the sun with a slight smile, thinking of the green changeling beside her, she liked odd.

She was, after all, supposed to be dead. And he was, after all, supposed to be totally human. They just fit that way.

Not to mention they both thought of the other as one of hell of a kisser.

And, as if they were on the same radar, Beast Boy absentmindedly ran a hand through Raven's hair. She hadn't noticed she'd sat down and was now leaning against him. She could feel the heat radiating fro him even through his gloves. It was just something she noticed he did. Something about his animal characteristics, he'd mentioned once. But she didn't mind.

"You know Rae, I don't think there is anywhere in the whole world I'd rather be but here," He said slowly, actually meaning the words. "Right with you."

"Me too," She replied, lifting her head and looking at him.

Beast Boy slowly closed his eyes and both began leaning inwards, their lips eventually making contact. The two stayed like that for a while before Raven suddenly felt Beast Boy's mouth turn up into a smug sort of grin. One that she knew all too well.

He knew something she didn't.

Raven pulled away at once, eyes narrowing at him. "Alright, what's going on?"

Beast Boy's eyes sparkled, as if he was enjoying this. And he probably was, she admitted. It wasn't often he knew things she didn't. And anytime he did, he would taunt her with it and lay it out until the obvious hit her in the face.

As if on cue, "Isn't it obvious Rae?"

"No, tell me what you're hiding-."

A loud clap of thunder erupted, and Beast Boy's laugh rang out into the air. They both looked up.

"So that's what you smelled," She muttered to herself, watching the gray clouds as they rolled above the town and themselves very quickly. "Rain."

"Yep," he confirmed. Beast Boy, she remembered, always heard her. He let his eyes flick back to hers with a smile upon his face. "Thought it would be fun to distract you till it came. I know how much you like rain."

Raven rolled her eyes, but continued craning her neck towards the sky. Beast Boy mimicked her once again, and then the first drops of rain began to fall on them. Both loved the rain, and all it's sounds.

But she hated being wet.

Raven's shield covered them both above their heads, allowing them to remain dry. Beast Boy then, to her surprise, grabbed her hand, pulling her to her feet. Thankfully, the shield was still well above their heads, and so they did not hit them upon her black energy.

"I've got a question for you, Rae," He said, his voice low in her ear. His attempt at being seductive.

"What?" She asked back, her hands in his and his body against hers.

"What's the best part about rain?" She didn't answer. "Getting wet!"

Beast Boy tackled Raven to the ground, breaking the hold on her powers. Raven's back hit the floor, but Beast Boy had one hand under her head, and the other under her torso, so any discomfort she felt was because Beast Boy was on top of her.

And now on wet pavement. Her clothes were already soaked. A few months ago, he would've been running for his life by now, even if he'd been dumb enough to try this. But things had changed. So now all she did was-.

"Beast Boy!"

The boy laughed at her irritation and kissed her cheek. "That's for last week, when you shoved me into the bushes Rae."

Okay, so maybe not _that_ much had changed.

* * *

Finished. Cute ending, no? The game Beast Boy was thinking of is called Kingdom Hearts. The scene between the characters with the love interest is Kairi and Sora, at the very beginning on the island. It's one of my favorite games. And it also has real interesting fanfictions too, just an after thought so I don't get like, sued for stealing ending positions.

Hope you enjoyed the story! My apologies, but there shall be no sequel for this one. Check out my new story coming up soon!


End file.
